Les Liens du Sang
by Maevys
Summary: [Aventures] Les météores avaient cessé leur œuvre de destruction. La vallée était silencieuse, presque recueillie. Théo ignorait exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à faire demi-tour. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : c'était là-bas qu'il Les retrouverait. Mais cela sera-t-il aussi simple ? [Saison 3 alternative]
1. Chapter 1 : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Bien le bonjour, chers rôlistes ! (ou pas rôlistes, aussi, je suis très ouverte d'esprit).

Voici ma modeste contribution à la fanbase d'Aventures. La saison 3 approche à grands pas (je suis joie), et en attendant j'ai eu envie de m'imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait être. Je l'ai écrite comme un One Shot, mais je compte la continuer si ça vous plaît.

Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, il n'y aura strictement aucun pairing entre les personnages principaux dans cette histoire.

L'Univers d'Aventures ne m'appartient bien sûr absolument pas, ni les personnages d'ailleurs.

(Mahyar, cher MJ que tous les rôlistes rêvent d'avoir, puisse-tu recevoir mes ondes positives pour que le développement du jdr Aventures se déroule sans accrocs)

Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture.

* * *

La terre en miettes crissait sous les sabots de Lumière. Le cheval avançait péniblement au milieu du désastre. Théo ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à aller dans cet endroit désolé. Ou plutôt retourner. Car il était déjà venu ici, il en était sûr. Un instinct, une sensation lui murmurait à l'oreille la familiarité de ce lieux, et qu'il devait y revenir. Qu'il y avait laissé quelque chose de précieux. Des images s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Grunlek, avec son attitude tranquille et posée, arborait un sourire rassurant. Shin, les traits cachés sous ses éternels habits bleus, affichait le même regard innocent qui cachait mal son lourd passé et ses idées sombres. Et Bob, ses yeux malicieux et son tempérament hyperactif faisant oublier son double maléfique. Car malgré ses abords bourrus et je-m'en-foutistes, Théo les aimait, ces abrutis. Ses amis. Il en avait eu très peu dans sa vie. Son état d'Inquisiteur et son mauvais caractère ne le prédisposait pas à cela. Le peu d'amis qu'il avait eu avaient soit coupé les ponts avec lui, soit avaient été tués ( _juré_ , ce n'était pas de son fait). Ces trois-là avaient été les seuls capable de l'accepter comme il était. Ils avaient aussi été les seuls êtres à s'être maintes fois opposés à lui (surtout Bob), et à s'en être sortit sans coup de bouclier dans l'occiput. Bon, certes, il avait tenté de mettre Bob au bûcher. _Une fois._ Et il l'avait cherché. Personne ne faisait cramer la cape brodée de fils d'or d'un Inquisiteur de la Lumière sans en payer le prix. Et ni Grunlek, ni Shin n'avaient bougé le petit doigt pour l'en empêcher. Peut-être parce qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'un simple bûcher n'aurait strictement aucun effet sur l'engeance d'un démon des flammes.

Quelque chose capta alors son regard, interrompant ses pensées mélancoliques. Une tache colorée dans cette étendue morne et grisâtre. Il descendit de Lumière et s'approcha. C'était un corps. Un corps sans vie. Son cœur se serra d'inquiétude, puis explosa de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait d'aucun de ses amis. La personne, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, était couvert de brûlures, et était même calciné par endroit. Elle était habillée d'une robe de mage brune presque entièrement consumée, où se devinait encore l'insigne de l'église de la Terre. Il régnait dans l'air une odeur de chair carbonisée qui prit le paladin à la gorge. Celui-ci examina le corps, et l'évidence lui sauta alors aux yeux.

-Merde, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Ces brûlures n'étaient pas ordinaires. Théo sentit qu'il se dégageait d'elles une énergie qui fit naître en lui un mauvais pressentiment. Une énergie qu'il avait sentit depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans ce cataclysme, mais qu'il avait repoussé, refusant d'y croire. Mais à présent, plus question de nier la réalité. Cette sensation, il l'avait déjà connue. C'était quand Bob avait laissé sortir son démon à la Cité des Merveilles. Une sensation démoniaque.

« Bob, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Il continua à parcourir la plaine. Le silence n'était troublé que par le bruit de ses pas et des sabots de Lumière qui le suivait de près. Il découvrit d'autres corps de personnes appartenant à différentes églises, mais aucune trace de ses amis. Il était sûr qu'ils étaient là il y avait très peu de temps. Toujours cet instinct étrange. Il commençait à craindre le pire. Comment auraient-ils pu échapper à un cataclysme pareil ? Il avait vu de lui-même les météores s'abattre sur la vallée, telle une pluie de feu et de mort. Personne ne pouvait survivre à cela. Mais ses amis n'étaient pas des personnes ordinaires. Il continua donc de chercher.

Il allait abandonner quand il entendit un craquement sourd. Lumière dressa la tête et pointa ses oreilles, inquiet, vers un monticule de gravats et de terre. Théo obliqua dans cette direction et accéléra le pas. Soudain, des morceaux de bois et de roche se soulevèrent et retombèrent avec fracas, découvrant alors un bras. Un bras de métal.

-Grun' !

Théo se précipita vers la main tendue et la personne à qui il appartenait qui se débattait dans le fatras de débris.

-Théo ? Fit une voix incrédule néanmoins étouffée par les décombres. Bon sang, c'est toi ? Sors-moi de là !

Ils bataillèrent un moment, et Grunlek pu enfin sortir, épuisé et couvert de poussière, mais en vie. Il semblait n'avoir pour toute blessure qu'une arcade sourcilière ouverte et une coupure sur son bras organique. Néanmoins, il ignora son état et se jeta sur le paladin dans une étreinte à lui couper le souffle malgré son armure de plates. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, trop surpris par l'élan d'affection dont il était l'objet, et soulagé de revoir le nain en vie, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

-Bon sang, Théo ! Répétait le nain. Bon sang, si tu savais comment tu nous as inquiété ! Crétin de palouf ! S'écria-t-il soudain en relâchant Théo pour donner un petit coup dans son armure de plates avec son bras mécanique.

Le paladin ne protesta pas, surprit d'entendre le nain d'habitude très poli et posé employer un vocabulaire qui était d'habitude l'apanage d'un certain pyromage.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça, rétorqua-t-il cependant, secrètement content de voir son ami en vie et – à peu près – en un seul morceau. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Où sont Shin et Bob ? Et les églises ?

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Grunlek qui évita le regard de Théo.

-Allons chercher Shin, dit-il, éludant les questions de l'inquisiteur.

Celui-ci ne fut pas dupe mais acquiesça tout de même, sachant pertinemment que les réponses viendraient sous peu. Ils parcoururent l'étendue désolée, cherchant une tache de bleu dans ce paysage morne et gris, appelant le nom du demi-élémentaire. Seul le silence leur répondit. Jusqu'à ce que…

-AÏÏÏÏEUH ! SALOPERIE !

Le beuglement de Théo aurait pu être entendu dans toute la vallée. Grunlek accourut, inquiet,… et failli laisser échapper son premier éclat de rire depuis la catastrophe. Théo avait les mains au niveau de son oreille gauche, oreille à laquelle était accroché un petit être bleu qui avait planté ses petites quenottes de glace dans le lobe du noble inquisiteur. Ce dernier vociférait des injures totalement indignes de son rang.

-Icy ! S'exclama Grunlek en se précipitant.

Entre-temps, Théo avait réussi à décrocher le Pet de son oreille et le tenait dans son poing. On sentait dans ses yeux qu'il se retenait très fort de ne pas le foudroyer sur place.

-Théo, lâche-le.

-D'abord, je purifie cette hérésie.

Des étincelles dorées pulsaient doucement dans l'autre main de l'inquisiteur.

-Théo, c'est un Pet élémentaire d'eau. C'est _déjà_ de l'eau _pure_ , répondit Grunlek comme s'il faisait la leçon à un enfant de trois ans. Et on ne retrouvera pas Shin si tu tues le seul être qui peut nous mener à lui.

L'argument fit mouche dans l'esprit du paladin qui reposa Icy avec force ronchonnements. Celui-ci fonça se cacher derrière la cheville du nain et hurla des injures en langage élémentaire tout en brandissant son petit poing en direction de Théo, qui l'ignora royalement. Grunlk ramassa délicatement le Pet.

-Et si tu nous menais à ton maître ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire engageant.

Icy sembla alors se rappeler qu'il était là pour une raison et cessa de menacer Théo des pires sévices (incluant de le _sécher_ , horrible torture du point de vue d'un être composé uniquement d'eau). Il afficha un air paniqué et sauta de la paume de Grunlek pour se diriger en courant vers un point précis dans sa petite tête.

Les deux amis le suivirent, inquiets de la réaction de la créature. Théo eu alors un mauvais pressentiment.

-J'espère qu'il n'est pas encore tombé dans un…

Ah si.

Et merde.

-Shin ! S'écria Grunlek, courant vers l'infâme puits qui se dressait devant eux. Il se pencha ou dessus du trou. Celui-ci était vide d'eau, mais de nombreux débris y étaient tombés. Les yeux du nain pouvaient néanmoins en distinguer le fond. Il tendit l'oreille. Au début, il n'entendit rien, puis un souffle, presque imperceptible.

-Shin ? Appela Théo. T'es là ?

Cette fois-ci, Grunlek entendit parfaitement un faible cri leur répondre. N'hésitant plus, il utilisa son bras-grappin pour descendre au fond du puits où il distingua, dans une cavité creusée dans le mur, une personne vêtue d'un habit bleu en lambeaux. Shin.

-…Grun'… ? T'en as mit… du temps…

Shin respirait avec difficulté, laissant échapper occasionnellement un râle de douleur. Grunlek sentit distinctement l'odeur du sang. Il distingua alors une énorme écharde de bois dépasser de la tunique du demi-élémentaire, au niveau du côté. Son cœur se serra devant la gravité de la blessure.

-Théo ? Appela-t-il. Il faut que tu descendes. Tout de suite.

Le ton d'urgence du nain fit réagir le paladin qui descendit à son tour dans le puits avec l'aide de Grunlek. Faisant briller son armure pour y voir plus clair, il se dirigea vers Shin.

-C'est pas possible, Shin. Même pour sauver ta peau, tu trouves le moyen de finir à moitié mort dans un foutu puits, râla-t-il pour dédramatiser la situation.

Shindha eu un petit rire douloureux, du sang coulant de sa bouche, content de revoir son ami en vie. Celui-ci évalua l'étendue des dégâts et secoua la tête.

-Il va falloir que tu le tiennes pendant que je lui enlève ce truc, Grun', dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au nain.

Celui-ci opina du chef et attrapa Shin de manière à être derrière lui, le dos du demi-élémentaire contre lui et lui maintenant les bras. Il fit un signe de tête à Théo qui empoigna le morceau de bois d'une main ferme et le tira d'un coup sec. L'archer poussa un hurlement de douleur et se débattit faiblement dans les bras du nain qui tint bon. Le paladin ne perdit pas de temps et invoqua un sort de soin. De la lumière émana de ses mains ensanglantées qu'il apposa à la blessure de son ami. Le visage de Shin se détendit au fur et à mesure que la peau et les organes retrouvaient leur intégrité. Après quelques instants, ne restaient de l'horrible blessure qu'une douleur sourde et une belle cicatrice, que seul le temps ferait disparaître. Le demi-élémentaire prit une profonde inspiration, soulagé que le simple fait de respirer ne soit plus douloureux. Grunlek cessa de lui maintenir les bras.

-Comment tu as fait ton compte, cette fois ? Demanda le nain qui se permit une pointe d'ironie après la peur que l'archer venait de leur faire.

Shin ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps de reprendre son souffle, mais aussi honteux d'avoir à nouveau perdu contre son Némésis.

-Avec des météores qui viennent du ciel, je me suis dit que me planquer sous terre était une bonne idée. Et il y avait de l'eau quand j'y ais plongé. Mais quand les météores ont frappé, elles ont dû ouvrir une évacuation ailleurs et toute l'eau s'est barrée, et ensuite ces foutus débris me sont tombés dessus, et il y en a eu un qui a dû trouver amusant de visiter mon intestin grêle ! Ragea-t-il en montrant sa nouvelle cicatrice. J'en ai marre de ces conneries ! Le prochain qui mentionne le mot « puits », je le congèle sur place !

Il y eu un blanc. Un long et embarrassant blanc. Grunlek et Théo restaient stoïques, incarnation même de la fortitude, de la solidarité et de l'amitié… jusqu'à ce qu'un léger tic tordit la bouche du paladin, tandis que Grunlek, n'y tenant plus, éclata de rire, vite rejoint par Théo, provoquant un écho dans tout le puits comme des milliers de voix moqueuses.

La peau bleutée de Shin se teinta d'une délicate nuance de rouge devant le manque de soutient évident de ses amis.

-Bon, allez, ronchonna-t-il dans son masque. Et si on sortait d'ici ? Ce genre d'endroit me rend claustrophobe.

Calmant leur rire, qui eu au moins l'utilité de relâcher la pression, Grunlek et Théo aidèrent leur ami pas complètement remit à sortir du trou. Lorsqu'ils émergèrent à la surface, Shin marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le spectacle de destruction qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, mais se repris rapidement. Le temps s'était gâté. De gros nuages sombres obscurcissaient le ciel, et le tonnerre se faisait entendre au loin. Théo laissa ses compagnons reprendre leur souffle quelques secondes, puis se remit en marche.

-Bon, au dernier maintenant ! Où est cet abruti de pyromane ?

Grunlek ferma les yeux. Il redoutait cet instant. Il savait que le moment viendrait où il devrait mettre le paladin au courant de ce que Bob avait fait pour tous les sauver, de ce que Grunlek et Shin l'avaient aidé à faire. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Théo était devant lui et l'observait. Shin, lui, avait le regard fixé sur le sol.

-Grun' ? Demanda doucement le paladin. Où est Bob ?

Grunlek ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une autre voix, malheureusement familière raisonna dans la vallée.

-Mon fils n'est plus ici, Théo de Silverberg.

Les trois compagnons se retournèrent d'un bon, Grunlek en position défensive, Théo dégainant son épée et Shin générant un poignard de glace.

Devant eux se tenait Enoch, le père biologique de Bob. Il arborait un sourire satisfait quoiqu'avec une légère touche de tristesse. Une pluie diluvienne s'était mise à tombé, mais aucun des aventuriers n'y prêtait attention, focalisés sur la créature en face d'eux.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Interrogea Théo, agressif comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait la route du démon. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-Moi ? Rien du tout. Balthazar, en revanche, c'est une autre histoire.

Théo comprit alors exactement ce que Bob avait fait. Il avait espéré, même en découvrant les corps calcinés des membres des Eglises, que son ami n'avait que légèrement ouvert la vanne à son démon, comme cela s'était produit à la Cité des Merveilles. Mais l'attitude de Shin et Grunlek ainsi que les mots d'Enoch venaient de lui démontrer le contraire.

-Il l'a laissé sortir, lui murmura Grunlek, ressentant le besoin désespéré de justifier les choix de leur compagnon. Son démon. Il a fait ça pour tous nous sauver. Il a tué l'entité qui t'avais possédé. Il n'avait pas le choix. Mais ce n'était plus lui. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Je ne sais même pas s'il peut revenir après être devenu… ça.

-Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Enoch avec délice. Il a enfin accepté ce qu'il était ! Tout cela – il balaya la plaine dévastée d'un geste euphorique – n'est qu'une infime fraction de ce dont il sera bientôt capable. Ce ne sont que des enfantillages. Mais je suis tout de même venu vous prévenir. Après tout, c'est ce que l'ancien « lui » aurait voulu. Considérez cela comme une faveur que je vous fais.

L'atmosphère changea soudain autour d'eux. Un frisson parcouru le dos des trois compagnons, lorsque Enoch reprit la parole sur un ton menaçant, dangereux.

-N'essayez même pas de le retrouver pour me l'arracher. Mais quand bien même vous parviendriez jusqu'à lui, je ne doute pas qu'il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à tous vous tuer, vous, symboles de son ancienne « humanité ». Plutôt ironique, n'est-ce pas ? C'est en partie à cause de vous qu'il a toujours refusé de me rejoindre.

Sur ces mots, le démon tourna les talons avant qu'aucun des trois aventuriers ne puissent l'en empêcher, et disparu, les laissant à leur désarroi. Le tonnerre résonnait à leurs oreilles, mais c'était comme s'ils ne l'entendaient pas.

* * *

Le reviewer est doux, le reviewer est frais.


	2. Chapter 2 : Le Vent de l'Equinoxe

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour votre soutient, pour ma première fic écrite toute seule comme la grande fille que je suis ! (si, si)_

 _Du coup je me suis décidée à écrire la suite, malgré le fait que la saison 3 soit imminente…. aaaaah ces trailers ! Ce RP de Fred et Seb ! Cette epicness ! Cette sombritude ! Cette saison va être dantesque ! Je plussoie !_

 _Mais je divague (vague), tout ça pour vous dire que vous pouvez voir cette fic comme une saison 3 alternative._

 _Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, **j'ai changé le nom de la fic**. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait » était le nom du One Shot, mais puisque je la continue, ce sera le nom du chapitre 1._

 _ **Merci infiniment à Zro Kiryu, dry1410, Leelander et Yumei Mizuki pour vos reviews qui m'ont rendue toute fluffy (sérieux, ça ne vous fait pas ça, à vous ?).**_

 _Et merci à tous ceux qui ont follow/fav cette fic._

 _Comme d'hab', Aventures n'est en aucun cas ma propriété, mais celle de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le vent de l'Equinoxe**

Le printemps était arrivé, parant la nature de couleurs chatoyantes. Cependant, les réjouissances de l'Equinoxe, pourtant populaires, ne parvenaient pas à masquer le climat de peur et de paranoïa qui avaient recouvert le Cratère comme des miasmes malsaines. La destruction démoniaque qui avait frappé la région trois mois plus tôt était encore dans tous les esprits, ainsi que leur lot de conséquences. Les Eglises étaient à couteaux tirés, furieuses d'avoir perdus certains de leurs plus brillants représentants dans le cataclysme. L'Empereur avait fait placarder dans tout le Cratère un avis de récompense pour tout démon ou demi-démon, mort ou vif. Partout, chaque personne, du Paladin au villageois, s'était lancée dans une chasse au démon sans précédent. Rafles et battues étaient organisées. Tous ceux qui étaient ne serait-ce que soupçonnés d'avoir eu un contact avec un démon étaient châtiés sans pitié avec leur famille.

Cependant, quelques rares villes semblaient épargnées par la folie qui s'était emparée du Cratère. La Capitale était l'une d'être elles, les gens s'y pensant à l'abri derrière ses hautes murailles. La fête de l'Equinoxe battait son plein. Chapiteaux et banderoles s'étendaient dans les rues, et les artistes rivalisaient de tours plus spectaculaires les uns que les autres devant les spectateurs ébahis.

Théo de Silverberg remontait la rue principale, guidant habilement Lumière dans la foule compacte. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas revenu à son Eglise, mais il ne pouvait pas se soustraire à un ordre direct de ses supérieurs. Il se doutait cependant du pourquoi de la convocation dont il était l'objet. Il avait après tout hébergé en lui une créature maléfique pendant plusieurs jours, créature qui aurait pu causer la destruction du Cratère entier sans l'intervention de Bob. Il se doutait de comment cela risquait de finir, mais refusait de fuir.

Il aperçu au loin sur une petite place un cracheur de feu qui projetait des flammes impressionnantes haut au dessus des spectateurs ravis. Son cœur se serra en pensant à son ami qui avait sacrifié son humanité entière pour tous les sauver.

Après la disparition d'Enoch, Grunlek et Shindha lui avaient tout raconté, depuis le moment où il avait perdu connaissance. Il avait été absolument _ravi_ de la fin que Shin avait donnée à Maeda _(« On va peut-être finalement faire quelque chose de toi, l'introverti ! » « - Je t'emmerde. »_ ), complètement sceptique sur l'épisode des zombies ( _« Des morts-vivants. Bien sûr. Et il y avait des Licornes roses dansant sur des arcs-en-ciel, aussi ? »_ ), et attristé par la mort de Victor, bien que, fidèle à lui-même, il le cache très bien ( _« Quel crétin, ce vieux ! »_ ).

Le Nain et l'archer lui avaient aussi raconté comment et pourquoi Bob avait totalement lâché la bride à son démon. Ils lui avaient expliqué qu'il avait fait promettre à son double maléfique de ne pas toucher à ses compagnons, en échange de le laisser détruire le reste. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que la créature avait tenu sa promesse. De tous les êtres vivants qui étaient toujours sur les lieux lorsque les météores avaient heurté le sol, seuls Grunlek et Shindha avaient survécu. Même si cela avait failli ne pas être le cas pour le demi-élémentaire.

-Théo ?

La voix de Grunlek le tira de ses pensées. Le Nain se tenait derrière lui sur Lumière, et l'observait de ses yeux inquiets. Malgré les protestations du Paladin qui ne voulait pas mêler son ami à tout cela, l'Ingénieur avait tenu à l'accompagner.

-Désolé, grommela le Paladin qui talonna doucement son cheval. Je pensais à autre chose.

Le regard de Grunlek s'était lui aussi arrêté sur le cracheur de feu qui avait fini son spectacle et enjoignait le public à lui céder quelques pièces avec un sourire charmeur. Le Nain poussa un léger soupir mais n'ajouta rien. Tous deux continuèrent leur chemin vers l'Eglise de la Lumière dans un silence de plus en plus tendu au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination.

Shindha ne les avait pas accompagnés. Sa tête avait été mise à prix par l'Eglise des Murmures pour le meurtre de Maeda. Bien que les églises et les citoyens étaient plus obnubilés par leur chasse au démon pour s'occuper d'un demi-élémentaire, l'archer n'était pas assez fou pour se risquer dans la cité la plus peuplée du Cratère. Il avait été convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient trois jours plus tard dans une auberge à l'extérieur de la ville, Shin ayant manifesté l'envie de passer du temps dans la nature pendant ce temps-là. Et à son grand désespoir, Grunlek lui avait confié Eden. Ou plutôt Grunlek l'avait confié lui à Eden.

Théo avait échappé à l'accusation du meurtre de Maeda en faisant croire que c'était la Mort qui le contrôlait à ce moment-là. Et par miracle, cela avait fonctionné. Grunlek et Shindha n'en revenaient toujours pas, d'ailleurs, et l'archer avait bien râlé _(« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit moi qui paye pour avoir fini le bordel que_ tu _avais commencé. »_ ).

Les deux compagnons parvinrent enfin au pied de l'immense cathédrale qui dominait la ville. L'Eglise de la Lumière avait toujours été la fierté de la capitale, rayonnant sur la cité au point de rivaliser avec le Palais Impérial. Quatre gardes en armure blanche aux incrustations dorées en protégeait l'entrée, le regard fier et sans faille.

Théo et Grunlek mirent pied à terre quand l'un des gardes s'approcha d'eux d'un pas alourdi par le poids de son armure, armure qui tenait plus lieu de décoration pour impressionner les étrangers crédules que de la réelle protection, nota le Nain.

Le Paladin s'avança vers eux avec toute la prestance dont il était capable, et s'annonça :

-Théo de Silverberg, Paladin et Inquisiteur de la Lumière. Je suis attendu.

Le garde à gauche de la porte le salua avec raideur :

-En effet, Inquisiteur. De nombreuses rumeurs ont circulé à votre propos. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à expliquer auprès de Leurs Flamboyances. Hâtez-vous, Ils vous attendent.

Théo ne fit aucun commentaire et passa les portes de chêne massif, suivit de près par Grunlek, auquel les gardes jetèrent un regard suspicieux. L'intérieur de l'Eglise de la Lumière était à la hauteur de leur pouvoir : monumental. Le blanc dominait largement, rehaussé par de nombreuses dorures, des fresques peintes s'étalaient sur les murs, glorifiant la Divinité de la Lumière et narrant les exploits de ses Paladins. Le cœur de Grunlek se serra lorsque son œil accrocha le dessin d'une mosaïque montrant un guerrier à l'armure dorée terrassant une forme humanoïde ailée et aux yeux rouges. Il reporta cependant son attention sur son compagnon qui traçait son chemin dans les couloirs et escaliers de l'Eglise. Grunlek se hâta derrière lui. Il détesterait se perdre ici. Le peu de gens qu'ils avaient croisés s'étaient détourné en leur lançant des regards méprisants et en murmurant des imprécations. Le Nain entendit distinctement le mot « Parjure » prononcé à mi-voix, et vit les épaules de son ami se raidir. Théo ne répondit cependant rien, ce qui inquiéta l'Ingénieur encore plus que les insultes. En temps normal, la tête brûlée qu'était le Paladin n'aurait jamais laissé passer de telles paroles.

Bientôt, le Paladin et le Nain arrivèrent devant une immense porte de bois sculpté. Le visage fermé, Théo se tourna vers Grunlek.

-A partir de maintenant, laisse-moi parler, s'il-te-plaît. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça, inutile que tu t'en mêles.

Grunlek resta silencieux, observant le visage tendu de son ami, puis il opina du chef et lui tapota le dos en signe de soutient. Il ignorait ce qu'il se passerait, mais il était déterminé à le soutenir jusqu'au bout.

Ils passèrent les portes pour déboucher dans une salle immense, construite en amphithéâtre. Et tout en haut se tenaient, assis sur les trônes d'or massif, trois hommes vêtus de toges blanches et dorées. Tout trois avaient un visage austère et fermé, et surplombaient le Paladin et le Nain de tout leur pouvoir. Car Grunlek en était sûr. Devant lui se dressaient les plus hautes instances de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Ceux dont le pouvoir et l'influence rivalisaient avec ceux de l'Empereur lui-même. C'est alors que le Nain remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Autour d'eux, sur chaque étage de l'amphithéâtre, étaient assis une multitude de prêtres, archevêques et cardinaux, les dévisageant avec des regards tantôt impassibles, tantôt furieux et méprisants. Derrière eux, quatre gardes en armure refermèrent les lourdes portes et se postèrent devant, bloquant la sortie.

L'évidence frappa alors l'Ingénieur, qui comprit les paroles et l'attitude tendue de Théo depuis leur arrivée dans la capitale. Ce n'était pas une convocation ordinaire à laquelle Théo s'était présenté.

C'était un procès.

* * *

Shin goutta le vent qui jouait avec son manteau et les feuilles de l'arbre dans lequel il était perché. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de réel moment pour se ressourcer. D'être seul, véritablement seul, avec pour seul distraction ses propres pensées.

Les trois derniers mois avaient été éprouvants. Le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle de la disparition de Bob, ils s'étaient lancés dans des recherches pour le retrouver, ignorant royalement les menaces d'Enoch. Malheureusement, leurs semaines de recherche s'étaient révélées vaines. Le Démon était maître dans l'art de cacher ses traces. Et pour couronner le tout, aucune nouvelle des codex. Ce qui était étrange d'ailleurs. Voilà trois mois que la Guilde des Intendants les possédaient, et il ne s'était strictement rien passé. Absolument rien. Shin ressentait un malaise chaque fois qu'il pensait à ces rouleaux, sans savoir pourquoi.

Un jappement interrompit sa méditation. Bon, il n'était pas si seul que ça. Réprimant l'envie de balancer l'une de ses bottes sur le clébard qui l'attendait en dessous, Shin se pencha par-dessus la branche où il était installé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille deux minutes ?

Eden planta son regard jaune dans le sien. Shin aperçu alors une lueur affamée dans ses yeux. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré, comprenant que la pause était finie. Il prit le temps de maudir Grunlek pour l'avoir forcé à jouer les nounous avec sa louve adorée et descendit de l'arbre.

-Bon aller, bouge-toi, on va chercher à manger, lui lança-t-il en empoignant son arc.

La louve jappa et partit devant, non sans lui avoir lancé un coup d'œil où Shin aurait juré avoir vu une étincelle moqueuse. Il se pinça l'arête du nez en songeant à toutes les pommes que Grunlek lui avait promises en échange et finit par la suivre en réprimant l'envie de lui planter une flèche entre les deux yeux. Le nain n'aurait pas aimé ça.

La chasse fut fructueuse. L'archer réussit à abattre une biche dodue, rabattue vers lui par Eden qui s'était finalement rendue utile. La louve le laissa s'en prélever une bonne part avant s'y attaquer avec férocité. Shin de son côté fit cuire la viande avant de la dévorer avec au moins autant d'appétit.

Tout deux finissaient leur repas quand Eden releva brusquement la tête, les babines maculées de sang, et poussa un grondement sourd, les oreilles et le regard pointés vers une zone de végétation touffue. Shin se redressa aussi, tous les sens aux aguets. Il connaissait la protégée de Grunlek depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que ses instincts la trompaient rarement. Il saisit son arc et généra une flèche de glace qu'il encocha immédiatement et pointa vers l'endroit que désignait Eden.

-Qui que vous soyez, sortez de là. Ma patience à tendance à se restreindre lorsque je suis interrompu en plein repas.

Un bruissement se fit entendre, quand soudain une flèche jaillit des buissons. Ayant senti le coup venir, Shin fit un bon sur le côté et décocha sa flèche vers l'origine du tir, ses sens plus développés qu'un humain ordinaire ayant repéré l'intrus.

Un cri de douleur de fit entendre alors que le demi-élémentaire avait déjà généré une autre flèche de glace sans perdre de temps, tandis qu'Eden fonçait vers les taillis, tous crocs dehors. Lorsqu'elle disparu derrière la végétation, des cris alliant surprise, peur et douleur lui parvinrent aux oreilles, alors qu'au même moment, deux personnes jaillissaient à découvert.

Shin ne perdit pas de temps et décocha sa deuxième flèche qui alla se planter dans le flanc du premier homme qui s'effondra en hurlant de douleur. Le deuxième fonça sur l'archer l'épée au clair. Trop tard pour lui lancer une autre flèche. A la place, le demi-élémentaire généra un poignard de glace dans chaque main et se mit en garde. Grand bien lui en prit : l'attaquant fendit l'air de son épée, visant l'épaule. Shin para le coup de ses armes et répliqua. Un ballet sans merci s'engagea entre les deux hommes, mais rapidement il fut inégal. Shin n'était pas aussi à l'aise au corps à corps qu'il ne l'était à l'arc, et son adversaire était vraisemblablement rompu à ce type de combat. Deux fois la lame du bandit passa sous sa garde et lui laissa de longues estafilades au bras. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une anomalie : à aucun moment de leur combat son adversaire n'avait attaqué de point vital, se contentant de viser les bras et les jambes.

« Il cherche à m'épuiser. Il me veut vivant», comprit-il avec stupeur.

Ce moment de surprise lui coûta cher. Profitant de sa garde baissée, l'épée du mercenaire se fraya un chemin dans son épaule gauche, perçant la peau et les muscles. L'archer réprima à grand-peine un hurlement de douleur et rompit le corps à corps pour reculer et se remettre en garde, les interrogations se bousculant dans sa tête. Pourquoi donc l'Eglise des Murmures le voulait-il vivant ? Il était pourtant sûr que son avis de recherche indiquait clairement « Mort ou Vif ».

Il revint à l'instant présent lorsqu'il vit le brigand se ruer vers lui. Il tenta de le contrer, mais ses blessures l'handicapant, il ne fut pas assez rapide. Le pied de l'homme lui percuta l'abdomen, lui coupant le souffle et il tomba au sol. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il sentit l'acier froid d'une lame sur son cou et vit son propriétaire qui le surplombait avec un sourire satisfait.

-Bien. Ne bouge plus, demi-élémentaire. Ca m'ennuierait de te trancher la gorge, car je devrais dans ce cas dire adieu à ma tête et à la jolie prime qui m'est promise.

Shin n'eu pas le temps de le questionner à ce sujet ou de lui cracher un juron au visage, car le mercenaire poussa un hurlement de douleur et tomba en arrière. Libéré de la menace de l'épée, Shin vit alors, accrochée au dos de son agresseur et les dents enfoncées dans sa nuque, un grand loup blanc. Eden.

La louve avait été projetée à terre par la chute de sa proie. Elle se dégagea d'un coup de rein et fonça à nouveau sur elle, visant à nouveau la gorge. L'homme la vit cependant venir et l'agrippa au cou d'une main, évitant ainsi de justesse la mort sous les puissantes mâchoires qui claquèrent à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Shin aperçu alors la main du mercenaire se diriger vers un manche de poignard à sa ceinture. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se releva, ignorant la douleur de ses blessures.

-Eden ! Dégage !

Le frémissement dans les oreilles de la louve montra qu'elle l'avait entendu. Elle se dégagea de la poigne de son adversaire et fit un bond sur le côté. Une seconde après qu'elle se soit écartée, une flèche de glace fendit l'air et se planta dans la poitrine de l'homme à terre, qui poussa un cri d'agonie et ne bougea plus.

Le silence tomba sur la forêt. Shin tomba à genoux et lâcha son arc, son épaule blessé protestant vivement contre ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir. Relevant la tête, il vit qu'Eden lui faisait face. La louve n'était pas blessée, à part quelques contusions. Elle poussa un couinement qui sonnait comme un remerciement.

-Ne me regarda pas comme ça, grogna Shin. On est quitte. Je détesterais avoir une dette envers toi.

Son regard se tourna vers le mercenaire mort. Il se traina jusqu'à lui et fouilla dans ses poches de son bras valide. Il en sortit alors son avis de recherche lancé par l'Eglise des Murmures, comportant la mention « Mort ou Vif », et un autre parchemin avec une inscription, qu'il lu les mains tremblantes de fatigue.

« Toute personne ramenant le demi-élémentaire Shindha Kory vivant se verra recevoir 5000 pièces d'or sur-le-champ. Toute personne le tuant sera traquée et promise à une mort lente et douloureuse.

Venghmar, Seigneur de Lendor. »

Shin reposa la feuille, les traits tirés. Il connaissait la ville de Lendor de nom, mais n'y avait jamais mit les pieds, et encore moins rencontré son seigneur. Il ignorait pourquoi cet homme le voulait à tel point qu'il offrait une récompense dix fois supérieure à celle de l'Eglise des Murmures. Et menaçait de mort quiconque le tuait. Une chose était sûre : il avait attiré l'attention d'ennemis puissants.

-Merde, gronda-t-il, les dents serrées.

La flèche qui avait tué le dernier mercenaire commençait à fondre doucement sous le soleil de midi. Une bourrasque de vent fit s'envoler les parchemins. Eden gémit.

* * *

Pour la réflexion de Théo sur les Licornes,

1) Cherchez la vidéo « Pink Fluffy Unicorn Dancing On Rainbow» sur Internet

2) Regardez la vidéo

3) Ayez la musique dans la tête pour la journée

4) Maudissez-moi de tout votre être

* * *

Le reviewer est soyeux. (Ou fluffy. J'aime ce mot.)


	3. Chapter 3 : Trois et Deux

_Bien le bonjour, courageux et loyaux lecteurs ! Voici donc la suite de cette modeste saison 3 alternative._

 _Je me remets tout juste des épisodes inter-saison de Grunlek et Bob, surtout de ce dernier d'ailleurs, parce que l'état physique de Balthazar décrit par Mahyar était exactement comme je l'avais imaginé (la fierté m'étreint)._

 _Merci à **dry1410** et **Leelander** pour vos reviews tellement pleines d'amour que j'en ai transpiré des arcs-en-ciel (Cette phrase sonnait beaucoup moins dégueulasse dans ma tête). Enfin, plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup._

 _Merci pour les follows et les fav !_

 _Et merci à vous, lecteurs anonymes/invisibles/ninja !_

 _Aventures ne m'appartient pas, mais est la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon._

 _Enjoyez le chapter._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Trois et Deux**

-Vous côtoyiez ce démon !

La voix accusatrice, presque perçante, de l'archevêque résonnait dans l'amphithéâtre. Cela faisait deux heures que Théo répondait aux questions des Erudits, c'est-à-dire tentait de sauver sa peau. Car il savait mieux que personne quel était le sort réservé aux ennemis de la Lumière et aux hérétiques. Grunlek, lui, était resté à ses côtés tout ce temps, soutenant son ami par sa seule présence. Au dessus de lui, les Trois, la plus haute autorité de la Lumière, écoutaient sans mot dire, immobiles telles des statues. Personne ne devait prononcer leurs noms : ils étaient juste les Trois.

-Vous le côtoyiez et vous saviez ce qu'il était ! Et vous l'avez laissé en vie ! Et pire que tout, vous êtes revenu d'entre les morts, hébergeant une force impie ! C'est la pire des hérésies !

La Paladin carra les épaules, le visage impassible.

-Il n'était qu'un demi-démon, il n'était dangereux que si sa part démoniaque prenait le dessus. J'ai juré de le tuer si cela arrivait.

-C'est arrivé et vous n'avez rien fait, Inquisiteur !

Théo serra les poings.

-Je n'étais pas maître de moi-même, je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'ai jamais souhaité revenir de l'au-delà, et encore moins avec cette _chose._ Mais il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible, à présent. Je n'ai d'autre désir que de continuer à servir la Lumière. La Mort n'est plus en moi, donc techniquement, je n'ai plus rien d'hérétique.

La voix grave de l'un des Trois résonna alors pour la première fois dans la salle, faisant taire le brouhaha de murmures naissant comme on mouche une bougie.

-Votre Esprit et votre Âme ont été souillés par cette abomination, Paladin. Votre existence même est contre-nature, et vous savez ce que cela implique.

Théo ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, mais il ne semblait y avoir aucune issue.

-Un instant !

La voix de Grunlek avait claqué comme un fouet, d'un ton qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne l'avait jamais entendu employer. Le nain s'était avancé d'un pas, bravant l'assemblée hostile. Toute sa voix et son maintient respiraient la noblesse et la royauté. Il s'était tu jusqu'à présent, respectant la demande de Théo, mais c'en était assez. Pas question de voir un autre ami lui être enlevé.

-Nous allons avoir un problème, Vos Flamboyances, déclara-t-il, ignorant le regard mi-furieux, mi-affolé de son compagnon. Voyez-vous, il se trouve que cet homme fait partie de ce que je peux appeler ma famille. Et, par conséquent, si vous souhaitez lui ôtez la vie, vous me trouverez sur votre chemin.

Les Trois restèrent immobiles devant cette intervention, tandis que les archevêques échangeaient des regards scandalisés.

-Je ne vois pas ce que votre interposition pourrait changer, Maître Nain, répondit l'un des prêtres d'une vois condescendante. Vous êtes seul et bien loin de chez vous.

-Si vous êtes aussi bien informés que vous prétendez l'être, répondit froidement Grunlek, vous devriez connaître mon nom complet. Je m'appelle Grunlek Von Krayn.

Cette annonce jeta un vent de stupeur sur l'assemblée, avant que les spectateurs ne se mettent à chuchoter fébrilement entre eux. Même les Trois eurent un léger mouvement de surprise, presque imperceptible, mais qui n'échappa pas à l'œil affuté du nain. Ce dernier reprit alors la parole d'une voix courtoise et posée.

-A ce que j'entends, ce nom ne vous est pas étranger. Vous devez donc savoir ce que ma mort pourrait provoquer. Cet homme, dit-il en désignant Théo, est sous ma protection. Tenez-vous donc tant à ce qu'il disparaisse, quitte à provoquer la colère de Sa Majesté Grise ?

Plusieurs des prêtres s'agitèrent sur leur siège, l'air mal-à-l'aise, à la mention du Roi des Nains.

-Que ferait une personne de votre rang sous les traits d'un aventurier, Sire Von Krayn ? Demanda l'un des cardinaux, suspicieux.

Le nain s'était attendu à ce genre de question, aussi répondit-il par la vérité, tout en omettant soigneusement de mentionner l'état de sa relation avec son père.

-J'ai renoncé à la Couronne de Pierre pour partir découvrir le monde, mais je n'en reste pas moins de Sang Royal, et le fils de mon père.

-Qui nous dit que vous ne mentez pas ? Que nous ne sommes pas sur le point d'exécuter un simple roturier qui tente de nous bluffer pour sauver sa tête et celle d'un hérétique ?

-Etes-vous prêts à prendre le risque ? Rétorqua Grunlek en défiant l'homme d'un regard dur.

La question resta sans réponse. L'assemblée s'était tue. L'un des Trois se leva et sa voix profonde résonna dans la salle comble.

-Votre éloquence est incontestable, Seigneur Von Krayn, et votre prestance parle pour vous. Néanmoins, elles sont inutiles. Les actes et les choix de Théo de Silverberg ont souillé son âme et empoisonné son esprit, cependant la Lumière offre toujours une chance de rachat.

« Ben voyons », se retint de lancer Grunlek en songeant au caractère impitoyable des Inquisiteurs de la Lumière. Il resta néanmoins muet, attendant la suite.

Un autre des Trois se leva à son tour et s'adressa à Théo.

-Nous vous offrons une occasion de laver vos péchés, Paladin. Si vous réussissez, vous serez pardonné et réintégré dans l'Eglise de la Lumière. Si vous échouez, même votre loyal ami ne pourra vous sauver de la Justice. En attendant, considérez-vous comme en sursis.

Théo se redressa et leva les yeux vers son supérieur. Son ami ne l'avait jamais vu aussi humble. Les deux compagnons sentirent un même mauvais pressentiment les saisir.

-Vous serez absout de vos crimes si vous éliminez une créature qui menace notre Eglise et le Cratère. Un juste retour des choses que de prouver votre loyauté à la Lumière en exécutant un hérétique. Vous la connaissez, vous êtes donc la personne la plus indiquée pour débusquer et détruire cette chose, conclu-t-il d'une voix où perçait la satisfaction.

Le Paladin et l'Ingénieur se figèrent, et un frisson de mauvais augure les parcouru. Aucun nom n'avait été prononcé, mais ils savaient jusque dans leurs tripes de qui il était question. Les Trois étaient debout, les surplombant, semblant irradier de toute leur puissance et de leur supériorité. La voix résonna à nouveau dans la grande salle, impitoyable, scellant leur sort :

-Inquisiteur de la Lumière, Théo de Silverberg, ici-même, vous nous apporterez la tête du demi-diable.

* * *

Ils furent raccompagnés en silence à l'entrée de l'Eglise par les mêmes gardes qui les avaient escortés. Dehors, Lumière les attendait en piaffant, tenu par un palefrenier qui tendit les rênes au Paladin et s'en alla sans dire un mot. Théo et Grunlek se mirent en selle et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la sortie de la ville. A chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, Théo faisait accélérer son cheval, désireux autant que son ami de quitter cette maudite cité. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre eux. Ils attendaient d'être hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes qui fourmillaient dans la Capitale. Ils étaient calmes en apparence, mais tout deux bouillaient de l'intérieur.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les tours de la ville furent hors de vue que Théo arrêta Lumière. Il sauta à terre et donna un grand coup de pied dans un tronc d'arbre.

-Bordel !

Grunlek le laissa faire, mais le crissement métallique qui parvint aux oreilles du Paladin lui indiquait que le nain serait les poings.

-En route, dit-il simplement, la mâchoire crispée. Shin doit nous attendre.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'auberge où le demi-élémentaire devait les retrouver. Mais en s'en approchant, l'œil de Théo repéra une petite tâche bleue perchée sur la barrière qui entourait le bâtiment.

-Grun', c'est Icy ! Murmura-t-il à son ami.

Dès qu'il les aperçu, le Pet sauta de son perchoir et se dirigea vers la forêt voisine et leur faisant de grands signes de la main.

-Il y a un problème, dit Grunlek. Suivons-le.

Ils suivirent le Pet dans la forêt, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçurent un feu de camp au pied d'une falaise abrupte. Devant se trouvait Shin, assis et le regard perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux reflétant les flammes.

Le bruit que causa l'arrivée de son Familier accompagné de ses deux compagnons fit sursauter le rôdeur qui se leva d'un bon, sur le qui-vive tel un animal traqué. Mais la peur laissa vite place au soulagement.

-Théo ! Grunlek ! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers eux. Enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Eden accouru à son tour vers son maître et lui lécha la main. Grunlek lui caressa les flancs, et sentit alors sous ses doigts des bosses et des contusions. Echaudé par ce qu'il avait vécu à la Capitale, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-SHIN ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Eden ?! Hurla-t-il en fonçant sur le demi-élémentaire. Celui-ci, trop fatigué par ses nuits blanches, n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le nain qui lui arrivait droit dessus et fut projeté au sol.

-C'est pas moi je te jure ! Lâche-moi !

Grunlek se calma et se releva, laissant Shin en faire de même. L'Ingénieur fronça les sourcils. Son ami avait les traits tirés. Des cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux et son regard allait dans toutes les directions comme s'il s'attendait à être attaqué à l'instant. Ses habits étaient déchirés par endroit et tâchés de sang et il pouvait distinguer des bandages aux bras et à l'épaule. Le Paladin n'était pas né de la dernière pluie non plus, et se planta devant l'archer qui tressaillit (Théo avait tendance à faire cet effet aux gens).

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es _encore_ arrivé ? Demanda-t-il, en appuyant bien sur le « encore », ce qui ne plut absolument pas à l'intéressé.

-Hey ! Arrête de faire comme si c'était toujours ma faute, Monsieur Le Concasseur de petites filles !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Shin ? Coupa Grunlek, empêchant le Concasseur en question de faire payer son insolence à l'archer.

Shin leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, enfin quand Théo eut fini de grommeler des « Elle n'est pas morte ». Ils s'assirent autour du feu, contents d'être à nouveau ensembles. La présence de ses amis aida le demi-élémentaire à se détendre. Il avait passé ses derniers jours à déjouer la traque dont il était l'objet et cela l'avait rendu légèrement paranoïaque.

Grunlek lui fit également le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé à la capitale. Lorsqu'il se tut, chacun était plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. On n'entendait que le crépitement du feu. La voix de Théo perça alors le silence.

-Il y a un truc qui cloche. Ce Venghmar te veut absolument vivant, s'adressa-t-il à Shin. Et on ignore pourquoi. Tu es sûr que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré ?

-Certain, répondit l'archer, qui réfléchit silencieusement quelques secondes avant de reprendre. La seule raison qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est ma nature de demi-élémentaire. Pas mal de gens adoreraient étudier quelqu'un comme moi, et je ne parle pas que de l'Eglise de l'Eau.

-Au point de proposer une récompense de cinq mille pièces d'or ? Objecta Grunlek. Tu n'es pas le seul de ton genre à la surface du Cratère. Pourquoi toi ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

Shin secoua la tête. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais un autre élément le gênait.

-Je m'étais posé une question quand vous êtes partis : pourquoi avoir attendu trois mois avant de te convoquer ?

-Cela m'a aussi frappé, intervint Grunlek. Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis la catastrophe. Ils auraient normalement dû t'arrêter immédiatement, puisqu'ils n'ont pas l'air d'ignorer un détail de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose…

-Moi, ce qui m'interpelle, intervint Théo, c'est que j'ai encore la tête sur les épaules.

Cette déclaration jeta un silence tendu sur le camp, avant que le Paladin ne reprenne :

-Je connais parfaitement ma propre Eglise, ainsi que leurs méthodes et ils ne donnent jamais de seconde chance. J'ai hébergé une créature maléfique en moi. J'ai épargné un demi-diable. J'ai dû enfreindre une bonne demi-douzaine de nos commandements les plus sacrés. De ce « procès », je n'aurais jamais dû m'en sortir vivant. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu que tu viennes, Grunlek.

-Et que je te laisse te faire décapiter ? Pas fou, non ? Répliqua le nain, outré.

-A ce propos, c'était quoi ce numéro sur ton père et ton statut, _Seigneur Von Krayn_ ? Le Paladin avait prit un ton moqueur.

-Arrête ça, ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur. C'était bien parce que c'était toi. Mais toutes les leçons sur l'étiquette et la politique que j'ai ingurgitées quand j'étais gosse me sont revenues en pleine face. Ca m'a laissé un goût amer dans la bouche d'avoir profité de mon Sang alors que toutes ces années, je n'ai cherché qu'à m'en défaire. Donc tu n'as pas intérêt à me forcer à recommencer, sinon c'est _mon_ poing qui va atterrir dans _ta_ face !

Ce n'était pas une menace en l'air. Sagement, Théo n'en rajouta pas. Shin choisit ce moment pour aborder le seul sujet laissé jusqu'ici de côté.

-Et pour Bob ?

Les deux autres restèrent silencieux, mais les épaules de l'Inquisiteur se tendirent. Grunlek serra les mâchoires, attendant une réaction de sa part, qui ne vint pas. Juste un silence résigné. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, Shin se leva d'un bond, indigné. En tant qu'Être hybride, il était celui qui comprenait le mieux le demi-diable.

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas leur obéir ?

Théo ne dit toujours rien, puis il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard flamboyant de son cadet. Puis il poussa un soupir.

-Je vais être honnête avec vous, les gars. Si tout ça était arrivé le mois, voire l'année de notre rencontre, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Mais pas mal de choses nous son arrivées depuis. Maintenant, s'il était encore humain… Merde, j'en serais incapable. Tout comme je serais incapable de vous tuer, vous deux. Sauf qu'à présent, il n'est plus humain. Tu l'as dit toi-même ce jour-là : ce n'est plus lui.

Shin serra les poings et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, quand une main métallique se posa sur son bras en signe d'apaisement.

-Théo, je ne t'ai jamais raconté ce qu'il s'est passé juste après la Cité des Merveilles ? Après ta « mort » ?

Le Paladin hocha la tête négativement n'ayant aucune idée d'où l'Ingénieur voulait en venir. Grunlek reprit donc la parole d'une voix calme, tandis que Shin se rasseyait.

-On s'en est sorti de justesse, Shin et moi trainions Bob qui ne se contrôlait plus, bien qu'il fut trop faible pour m'opposer une quelconque résistance. Cependant, le problème a été de le faire revenir à lui. Ca a prit du temps, plusieurs heures, je crois. Pendant lesquelles Shin et moi nous ne pouvions pas faire grand-chose d'autre que le regarder se battre contre lui-même. Mais il a fini par reprendre le contrôle. Et tu sais ce qu'il a dit quand on lui a annoncé que tu étais resté sous la montagne ?

Théo secoua la tête. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Ni Bob, ni Shin ne lui avaient mentionné cela.

-Il venait de sortir d'un combat mental qui l'avait laissé sur le carreau, tant physiquement que mentalement. Il aurait pu ne pas revenir du tout. Et tout ce que cet abruti a trouvé à dire, c'est : « Putain, j'aurais dû laisser l'Autre sortir ».

Le silence retomba sur le camp, Grunlek attendant une réaction du Paladin. Puis ce dernier poussa un grognement de colère.

-Mais quel idiot ! A quoi pensait-il ? Il aurait pu raser la moitié du Cratère ! Oh, attendez, ça y est, c'est quasiment fait ! Et d'après Enoch, il pourra faire bien pire ! Et vous voulez que je ne l'en empêche pas ?

Ce fut au tour de Grunlek de se lever, les yeux brillants de frustration.

-Tu ne comprends pas, crétin ? Chaque fois qu'il a laissé son foutu démon sortir, c'était pour nous ! Pour nous Théo ! Quitte à se perdre ! Quitte à tout détruire ! Quitte à semer la mort, du moment que nous trois soyons encore debout ! Je me fiche des Eglises, des Intendants et de l'Empereur lui-même, je le trouverais et je le ramènerais, car c'est ce lui aurait fait sans hésiter !

Théo se calma un peu, surpris par la véhémence du plus calme de ses compagnons. Shin était resté assis et muet, observant l'échange de ses yeux perçants.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Grunlek, crois-moi, dit le Paladin résigné. Mais ce n'est pas une question de ce qu'il a voulu faire sur le moment. C'est une question de ce qu'il est devenu, et de ce qu'il risque de faire dans cet état. Tu as entendu Enoch, on ne peut pas le sauver. Il nous tuera dès qu'il nous verra.

-Depuis quand tu prends les paroles d'un démon au pied de la lettre ? Tu t'es ramolli, Inquisiteur.

Les yeux de l'interpellé flamboyèrent de colère sous l'attaque du nain, qui ne détourna pas le regard. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Shin prit la parole d'une voix douce, apaisante, mais douloureuse et étrangement lointaine.

-Tant qu'il y aura un espoir, il ne faut pas cesser de chercher. Vous trois êtes tout ce qu'il me reste. Je ne tiens pas à voir ce chiffre passer à deux.

La colère de Théo compagnons s'éteignit d'un coup. Les paroles de son ami l'avaient touché au cœur. Il croisa le regard de Grunlek dont les yeux criaient ce que Shin avait dit tout haut. Et il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

-Les gars…

Il ne finit pas se phrase. Un grognement sourd s'était soudain élevé et se répercutait contre les parois rocailleuses de la falaise. Les trois compagnons se retournèrent pour réaliser qu'il provenait d'Eden. Celle-ci avait le poil hérissé et grondait vers la forêt plongée dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

-Oh non, pas encore, se plaignit un Shin redevenu lui-même, qui attrapa néanmoins son arc, tandis que Grunlek se mettait en position défensive près de sa louve. Théo dégaina son épée et se dirigea en direction de la menace désignée par Eden.

-Qui va là ? Montrez-vous !

Les buissons bruissèrent et une silhouette en sortit, marchant d'un pas calme et léger, quoique fatigué. La personne était enveloppée dans un manteau à capuche rabattue sur son visage pour se protéger du vent frais. Elle mit les mains en évidence devant elle pour montrer son absence d'intentions agressives.

-Excusez-moi, entendirent les aventuriers. Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre. Vous êtes bien Théo de Silverberg, Grunlek Von Krayn et Shindha Kory ?

La voix était féminine et calme. Les trois amis raffermirent cependant leur prise sur leurs armes à la mention de leurs noms complets.

-Oui c'est bien nous, répondit Théo, méfiant. Mais qui êtes-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous nos noms ? Et comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais je vous suis depuis la Capitale, répondit la femme. Vous n'êtes pas des gens faciles à trouver. Quant à ma connaissance de vos noms, Octavius m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

La silhouette retira alors sa capuche, révélant le visage fatigué d'une femme assez âgée d'une grande beauté, malgré les rides au coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Théo lui donna cinquante ans tout au plus. Elle avait des cheveux châtains méchés de gris coupés très courts et des yeux couleur chocolat, vifs et intelligents. Des yeux que les aventuriers connaissaient bien pour les avoir déjà vus sur une autre personne.

-Je m'appelle Lumelle. J'ai besoin de vous pour sauver mon fils.

* * *

 _Lumelle signifie Lame en Patois Normand. Parce que voilà, la Normandie, c'est le bien. Si ! On a des vraies vaches, d'abord ! Qui font de la crème ! De la vraie ! De la 100% ! (Cliché de Normande ? Qui ? Moi ?)_

* * *

 _Le reviewer est chatoyant._


	4. Chapter 4 : Le Diable et la Lame

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Après avoir constaté avec désarroi avoir écrit mes précédentes intro sous l'emprise de substances plus ou moins psychotropes, j'ai décidé de faire (un peu) plus sobre (_ _ **dry1410**_ _, je prends un cocktail minutieusement préparé à base de stress de thésard, de bonbons et de playthrough de Bob Lennon. Reste à savoir lequel de ces ingrédient est le plus dangereux...)._

 _Voici donc le nouveau chapitre des Liens du Sang. J'ai prit un grand plaisir à l'écrire, celui-là. C'est fou comme l'inspiration peut venir à 2 heures du matin et avec du Audiomachine et du Two Steps From Hell dans les oreilles._

 _ **A ce propos, je passe mon temps à hésiter à vous mettre une suggestion de musique de situation. Si vous en voulez, faites-moi savoir.**_

 _Pour leurs reviews soyeuses, merci à_ _ **dry1410**_ _(je te cite deux fois, tu as vu, tu es presque VIP !),_ _ **Bazarc**_ _(High Five cidrifié !) et_ _ **Evig Morder**_ _(cookies et confettis pour ta première review sur cette fic, merci à toi)._

 _Car c'est surtout grâce à vous tous que j'ai envie de continuer d'écrire cette fic, donc un grand merci à vous tous, lecteurs, followers, favourites et reviewers (Houla, c'est trop de violons tous ça. Où est ma playlist de Rammstein ?)._

 _Aventures ne m'appartient en aucune façon._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, ainsi qu'une journée ensoleillée comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain (comment ça, j'avais dit que je ferais sobre ?)._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le Diable et la Lame**

La pluie tombait à verse sur la colline. Le tonnerre grondait tandis que des éclairs fusaient dans le ciel comme d'innombrables doigts griffus. A flanc de colline, battu par les vents hurlants, se dressait un grand et majestueux manoir, habilement camouflé par des protections naturelles et magiques, si bien qu'un œil non avertit n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il se trouvait là. Mais une silhouette s'y dirigeait comme si elle le voyait parfaitement, enveloppée dans un long manteau, traversant les éléments déchaînés comme s'ils n'étaient que fumée.

L'homme monta les escaliers et s'engouffra rapidement dans le manoir. Une fois à l'intérieur, il rabattit sa capuche qui le protégeait de la pluie, dévoilant un visage fin encadré par des cheveux longs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, avec une barbe soigneusement taillée et deux inquiétants yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues.

Enoch se débarrassa de son manteau et examina les lieux. Le hall du manoir était immense, à l'architecture élégante et aérienne, tel qu'il l'avait laissé en partant. Ou pas. Il remarqua immédiatement que le canapé avait changé de place, que deux tableaux avaient disparus et que le tapis était tâché par ce qu'il devinait être de l'alcool. C'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait l'acquisition d'un tapis blanc. Il n'eu pas à chercher bien loin la cause de ce désordre. La personne qui l'intéressait se trouvait à l'étage, appuyé sur la rambarde finement ouvragée, l'observant de ses yeux écarlates.

-Enoch ! Le salua l'homme. Ton voyage a-t-il été fructueux ?

-Autant que faire se peux, Dagrim, je te remercie, répondit le démon d'un ton égal. Je constate que tu as pris tes aises dans ma demeure.

Dagrim était un demi-diable des Ombres âgé d'une soixantaine d'années et l'un des hommes de main d'Enoch quand celui-ci ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas faire le travail lui-même. Cela arrivait assez rarement, l'un des crédos du démon étant que l'on n'était jamais mieux servit que par soi-même.

-Vu le boulot que tu m'as confié, il faut bien que j'en tire quelques avantages, rétorqua son vis-à-vis, amusé.

-A ce propos, comment va-t-il ?

Le sourire moqueur de Dagrim s'effaça pour laisser place à l'agacement.

\- Mal. Je n'arrive à rien. Rien du tout. Peanuts. Et pourtant, je suis aussi passé par là bien longtemps avant lui. Mais je n'ai jamais vu un gamin aussi buté.

-Que veux-tu, soupira Enoch. Il tient de sa mère, à n'en pas douter. Je descends.

-Je viens, répondit Dagrim.

Le démon et le demi-démon descendirent les marches qui menaient à l'immense réseau de galeries qui constituaient le sous-sol du manoir. Enoch les avaient faites construire lorsqu'il s'était installé, il y avait des décennies de cela. Le manoir n'était qu'une façade, bien que le démon apprécie d'avoir son petit confort.

Ils parcoururent ensembles les couloirs, le bruit de leur pas résonnant dans les galeries sombres et vides. Les flammes des torches étiraient leurs ombres sur les murs nus. Ils savaient exactement où ils devaient aller. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés lorsque la voix basse et prudente de Dagrim rompit le silence :

-Enoch, je sais que je ne suis ni en position, ni en droit de te donner des leçons. Et je sais que c'est ton fils. Mais tu sais autant que moi ce qu'il se passera s'il continue dans cette voie. Il ne sera utile à personne. Pire, il pourrait devenir incontrôlable et dangereux, même pour nous.

Le démon ne répondit pas, se contentant de continuer son chemin au plus profond de la terre. En son absence, il avait confié la gestion du problème à Dagrim en espérant que ce dernier pourrait faire quelque chose, mais apparemment cela avait été un échec. Mais il devait voir de ses yeux à quel point la situation s'était aggravée. Voyant son absence de réaction, Dagrim préféra ne pas en rajouter. Enoch parlait beaucoup, mais c'était ses silences qui étaient les plus dangereux.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, devant la toute dernière porte. Enoch la poussa et entra dans la pièce. Au début, il n'entendit que le silence, puis, en tendant l'oreille, il distingua une respiration sifflante. Derrière lui, Dagrim alluma une torche accrochée au mur à l'aide d'une de celles du couloir. La lumière projetée par la flamme révéla une salle vide, à l'exception d'un lit et d'une table. Et pour toute présence vivante une forme prostrée contre le mur du fond, qui ne réagit pas à leur entrée, comme si elle ne remarquait pas leur présence.

Enoch fit un pas en avant, très calme.

-Balthazar, appela-t-il simplement.

La silhouette leva brusquement la tête, sortant de son étrange léthargie, et une paire d'yeux ardents, l'un marron et l'autre rouge, tous deux aux pupilles verticales, se braquèrent sur le démon. Celui-ci plissa les yeux. Il avait encore maigri. Déjà qu'il n'était pas bien épais en temps normal, Balthazar était à présent émacié, et on pouvait probablement compter ses côtes sous la chemise qui lui avait été donnée. Mais le plus frappant, c'était les écailles rouges qui courraient sur son visage au teint maladif, ainsi que sur ses bras. Et lorsqu'il parla, c'était une voix hybride, distordue, qui sortit de sa bouche, témoin de la violence du combat acharné qui se déroulait dans son esprit :

-Tiens donc ! Cracha-t-il avec toute la verve dont il était encore capable. Mon cher _père_ daigne me rendre visite dans ce trou à rats ! Quel honneur ! Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi ! Tu m'excuseras de ne pas me lever,…

Sa tirade haineuse s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il se tint la tête de ses deux mains et poussa un long gémissement de douleur. Lorsqu'il se redressa, la pupille de son œil marron avait repris une forme ronde et humaine et il respirait avec difficulté comme s'il venait de courir plusieurs kilomètres.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Enoch remarqua les longues chaînes gravées de runes violacées qui reliaient les poignets de son fils au mur. Dagrim suivit le regard du démon et se justifia :

-Je n'ai pas tellement eu le choix, il a essayé de s'enfuir quatre fois, dont une en essayant de m'étrangler au passage, et une autre en ayant failli cramer la moitié du manoir. Au moins, il ne peut plus lancer de sort ainsi.

-Il a maigri, constata à haute voix le démon d'une voix impassible.

La flamme de la torche vacilla, signe péremptoire de la tempête qui approchait, bien plus effrayante que celle du dehors.

-Forcément, puisqu'il ne mange quasiment rien, répondit Dagrim. A par ça, physiquement, il n'a pas beaucoup changé pendant ton absence. Un peu plus d'écailles, ses yeux qui passent leur temps à changer de forme et de couleur… ah et l'autre jour ses cornes sont sorties, mais il les a rejetées aussi sec.

Enoch resta muet, mais son homme de main sentait la rage qui faisait danser des flammes dans ses yeux.

-Imbécile… siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Laisse-nous, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Dagrim.

Le demi-démon ne se fit pas prier, soulagé que la colère de son maître ne soit pas dirigée contre lui, et sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le père et le fils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avec pour seul bruit le son des pas de Dagrim qui s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Bob attendait. L'Autre semblait lui aussi dans l'expectative. Son démon était toujours plus calme en présence d'Enoch, comme si la présence de son géniteur lui rappelait qu'il était loin d'être le plus puissant sur Terre. Gentil garçon. Il réprima un rictus. Il sentait lui aussi l'aura malsaine qui émanait de son père et semblait aspirer la lumière tremblante de la torche.

Lorsque les pas de Dagrim se furent évanouis, Enoch poussa un énième soupir excédé.

-Les ténèbres t'ont envahi, et pourtant tu luttes encore. Ta ténacité m'impressionne, fils, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est vouée à l'échec.

Il avait dit cela comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Comme une simple constatation. Cela avait toujours eu le don d'énerver Bob, qui cependant ne fut pas dupe. Il pouvait toujours ressentir la présence malfaisante qui émanait de son père, tel un doigt griffu courant sur sa peau. Il émit un ricanement douloureux.

-Tu me connais, _papa_ , je ne fais jamais ce qu'on me dit. Un vrai « démon », disaient les vieilles du village. Tu parles d'une ironie… Mais la fatalité, le destin,… tout ça c'est des conneries. Seuls mes choix ont fait de moi ce que je suis.

-Et tes choix te conduisent à présent à ta propre mort.

Bob se tut. Son regard perdu dans le vide semblait regarder quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir. Il reporta ensuite son attention vers le visage impassible de son père.

-Ma mort ? Murmura-t-il faiblement. Peut-être. Je n'en serais sûr que lorsque j'y serais. Mais d'ici là, je ne cesserais pas de me battre comme je l'ai toujours fait. Et je ne laisserais jamais qui que ce soit me dicter ma conduite : ni les Eglises, ni l'Autre, – sa voix prit alors un ton venimeux – et certainement pas toi.

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase que Enoch marchait à grands pas vers lui, le regard indéchiffrable. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le démon le saisit à la gorge, le souleva du sol et le plaqua contre le mur, faisait cliqueter les chaînes attachées à ses poignets. Tous les deux étaient nez à nez, et Bob pouvait voir la fureur flamboyer dans les yeux rouges de son père. Il ne tenta pas de se débattre contre la poigne de fer qui le maintenait et les griffes qui lui perçaient la nuque. Combattre son aîné dans cet état était du pur suicide, et il ne s'était pas battu bec et ongles jusque là pour mourir bêtement.

-Ton humanité a-t-elle donc atteint un tel niveau de stupidité ? Siffla Enoch. Préfères-tu donc mourir en enfermant et crachant sur une part de toi-même ? Sur un morceau de ton âme ? Cesse donc de te voiler la face, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé ! Chaque demi-démon de ce monde a toujours accepté sa nature. Mais, toi, après toutes ces années d'existence, tu n'en finis pas de croire que tu pourras demeurer un simple humain toute ta vie. Ouvre les yeux, _demi-démon_ ! Ou tu finiras consumé par ton propre esprit !

Bob resta muet, se contentant de soutenir le regard démoniaque de son géniteur avec toute la défiance dont il était capable. Les deux restèrent ainsi un moment, les yeux rouges du père plongés dans les yeux vairons du fils. Après de longues minutes, le demi-diable parla d'une voix calme et déterminée, presque complètement humaine :

-Ne crois pas que je sois assez stupide pour oublier ce que je suis et d'où je viens. L'Autre et moi partageons le même corps. Deux esprits pour une seule âme. Les deux faces d'une même pièce. Traite-moi d'idiot ou de ce que tu veux, je me fiche de ton opinion. Je compte bien continuer à lancer cette pièce en l'air, et moi seul choisira de quel côté elle retombera : du mien.

Enoch ne répliqua rien. A la place, Bob sentit une onde étrange l'atteindre. Au moment même où il saisissait sa nature horriblement familière, une douleur atroce lui vrilla le crâne comme une lance d'acier gelé. Il comprit immédiatement ce que son père tentait de faire, et que l'Autre comptait bien ne pas laisser passer cette chance. Le demi-diable poussa un hurlement de souffrance. Ses deux yeux devinrent plus rouges que jamais, ses pupilles se fendirent, les écailles sur ses joues commencèrent à s'étendre sur son visage et des cornes noires poussèrent sur sa tête. Son père ne broncha pas et continua d'exercer sa pression mentale, ignorant ses tentatives pour se débattre.

-Lâche prise, mon fils, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Ce sera mieux pour toi. Tu te fais du mal en vain.

Etrangement, ce fut cet encouragement paternel qui agit comme un électrochoc dans l'esprit tourmenté du demi-diable. Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux, tandis que des images défilaient devant ses yeux. Les mots échangés avec son père, son enfance humaine et pourtant si solitaire, mais aussi d'autres souvenirs qui lui rappelèrent son lien avec le monde. Des souvenirs contenants un bras mécanique, une armure blanche et des flèches de glace. Bandant ses muscles et sa volonté, le pyromage laissa échapper à nouveau un cri, mais qui mêlait à la souffrance une puissante rage de vaincre.

Son géniteur marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprit par la résistance farouche de son fils. Cette seconde salvatrice fut l'occasion inespérée pour Bob qui poussa son esprit jusqu'à ses limites. Alors, entre gémissements et spasmes de douleur, les cornes se rétractèrent sur sa tête et disparurent, les écailles cessèrent leur progression sur ses joues et ses yeux reprirent une teinte marron rougeâtre, quoique ses pupilles restèrent verticales.

Avec une moue déçue et agacée, Enoch cessa son intrusion mentale, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus sans briser l'esprit de son fils. Il lâcha Bob qui s'effondra au sol en haletant et tremblant de tous ses membres. Puis il se redressa, épousseta sa tunique et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se baissa une dernière fois le regard vers son engeance.

-Il me sera difficile de te laisser sortir d'ici, fils. Du moins, pas tant que l'une de tes moitiés reprenne le total contrôle, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce ne sera pas toi. Dans cet état, tu ne tiendrais pas une semaine au dehors, car sache que ta tête est mise à prix dans tout le cratère. C'est pourquoi je veux que tu deviennes fort. Et quoi que tu puisses penser de moi, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de m'inquiéter pour toi.

Seul un regard pétri de haine lui répondit. Le démon secoua la tête et sortit de la pièce en éteignant la torche au passage d'un revers de poignet, laissant Bob seul dans le noir. Alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir, l'écho du hurlement qui parvint à ses oreilles lui confirma que l'Autre était loin d'avoir renoncé à la victoire.

* * *

Ils s'étaient rassemblés autour du feu. Lumelle avait ôté son manteau, dévoilant un pantalon usé, des bottes solides et une tunique toute simple. Elle était de constitution solide et robuste, à se demander d'où Bob tenait son physique de cure-dent. Elle avait amené ses propres provisions, qui ajoutées à celles des quatre aventuriers, permettaient de se constituer un diner moins frugal qu'attendu. Surtout après que Grunlek soit passé par là.

Théo avait été plutôt méfiant vis-à-vis d'une femme ayant partagé la couche d'un démon. Toute son éducation et sa foi criaient à l'hérésie, et il s'était retenu très fort de ne pas la mettre au bûcher. C'était une humaine, alors ça marcherait probablement mieux qu'avec son fils. Cependant, se souvenant de l'amitié qu'il vouait à Bob (Grunlek et Shin s'étaient bien chargés de le lui rappeler), il s'était progressivement détendu, et la suspicion avait cédé la place à une intense curiosité.

D'ailleurs, pendant que le nain était affairé à servir à chacun une bonne part de ragoût, Théo et Shin se chargèrent de bombarder Lumelle de questions plus ou moins pertinentes :

-Donc… vous êtes la mère de Bob ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi l'appelez-vous par son deuxième prénom ? Demanda Shin, curieux.

-Parce que c'est moi qui le lui ai donné, évidemment ! Balthazar était l'idée d'Enoch et il est difficile de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. J'ai donc contourné le problème. Quant à Barnabé, c'était le nom de mon père.

-C'est vous qui l'avez élevé ? Enchaîna Théo, qu'autre chose intéressait.

-De toute évidence.

-Et… vous allez bien ?

-Théo ! Interpella Grunlek, indigné.

-Quoi ? Répondit l'intéressé, pas le moins du monde gêné. Et comment le démon a fait pour…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase car il sentit dans son dos le bout d'une cuillère en bois. Tenue par un nain manifestement près à la lui coller dans la figure.

-Théo de Silverberg, je te jure que si tu finis ta phrase, Inquisiteur de la Lumière ou pas, tu va sentir le goût de ma botte jusque dans ta bouche quand je te botterais le train !

-Rhaa, si on ne peut même plus poser une question, râla le Paladin qui néanmoins en resta là.

Grand bien lui prit, car un œil avertit aurait pu lire dans les yeux de la mère de Bob qu'elle lui aurait réservé un traitement bien pire qu'un simple coup de pied aux fesses. Mieux valait ne pas énerver la personne qui avait eu l'énergie d'élever le turbulent pyromage.

-Enfin bref, passons, soupira Grunlek en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, peu désireux de se crêper le chignon avec l'Inquisiteur ce soir. Vous nous avez dit vouloir sauver Bob. Comment pouvez-vous savoir que c'est seulement possible ? Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Lumelle en lui tendant son bol.

-Asseyez-vous et mangez, Maître Nain. La nuit va être longue, enjoignit doucement la femme.

Grunlek obtempéra de bonne grâce et s'assit auprès du feu en compagnie de Shin et Théo pendant que Lumelle commençait son récit.

-Pour commencer, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'Eglise des Enfers ?

Si Grunlek et Shin avaient des regards perplexes, le sursaut de Théo à ce nom ne passa pas inaperçu.

-C'est une Eglise connue pour vénérer les démons, répondit le Paladin avec dégoût. Ils étaient jusqu'à maintenant tolérés par les autres Eglises, mais depuis les récents… évènements, il ne fait pas bon d'en faire partie.

-En effet. Cela a été mon cas, il y a longtemps.

Les trois compagnons ouvrirent de grands yeux interloqués. Théo sentit sa méfiance augmenter d'un cran en se rendant compte qu'il avait devant lui un ancien membre de l'unes des Eglises les plus antagonistes à la Lumière. Devant leurs réactions, Lumelle eu un petit rire sans joie.

-Octavius ne vous en a donc jamais parlé. Il a du vouloir me protéger, sans doute. Il devait craindre que cela s'ébruite. C'est gentil de sa part. Mais j'étais jeune et influençable à cette époque, cette partie de ma vie est à présent loin derrière moi. J'ai quitté l'Eglise des Enfers peu avant la naissance de mon fils. Son arrivée m'a en quelque sorte ouverte les yeux sur la nature de cette Eglise. Rester là-bas aurait été dangereux pour lui.

-C'est donc là-bas que vous avez rencontré Enoch, comprit Grunlek. Bob nous avait parlé d'un Sabbat, mais il n'était jamais rentré dans les détails.

-C'est cela. C'était lors d'un rituel important pour l'Eglise des Enfers. Une de ces très rares nuits où la lune était de couleur rouge sang. Cette lune possèderait une très grande puissance magique. Selon la doctrine de cette Eglise, il s'agit de la mère des démons, et les moments ou elle apparaît rouge sont les soirs où elle leur donne naissance. Des idioties. Les démons sont déjà parmi nous, et n'ont aucunement besoin d'une lune rouge pour l'être. Cette histoire faisait bien rire Enoch, d'ailleurs.

Il fallu un certain temps à Théo pour assimiler ces information, mais une déclaration de Lumelle l'interpelait.

-Pourquoi l'Eglise des Enfers serait un danger pour un demi-diable ? Si j'ai bien compris, il serait comme un dieu ou un messie pour eux.

-C'est précisément cela le problème, Paladin. Ces fanatiques ne rêvent que de contrôler la puissance des Enfers. Ils m'auraient arraché mon enfant pour en faire au mieux leur marionnette, au pire un sacrifice pour leur rituels. Sur ma vie, cela n'arrivera pas. Je n'ai pu m'échapper et me cacher que grâce à la magie d'Enoch. De grâce, ne laissez jamais mon fils s'approcher de cet endroit !

-Quel est le rapport entre votre passé et la situation actuelle de Bob ? Et comment de simples humains peuvent s'imaginer contrôler les Enfers ? Interrogea Grunlek qui souhaitait revenir à l'essentiel.

-J'y viens. La question que vous m'avez posée tout à l'heure, Paladin, à propos de l'éducation d'Octavius, bien qu'impolie, était pertinente. Jamais je n'aurais pu l'élever sans les connaissances sacrées de l'Eglise des Enfers. Car au fil des siècles, ils ont élaborés de multiples sorts, potions et rituels dans l'espoir de s'attacher les services d'un démon. Sans succès, bien évidemment. Cependant, correctement employés, ces sorts peuvent permettre de calmer une entité moins puissante qu'un diable. Disons, un demi-diable, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard entendu pour ses interlocuteurs.

Le sous-entendu fit son petit bonhomme de chemin dans l'esprit des trois aventuriers qui réagirent presque en même temps.

-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes capable de le sauvez ?

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, tempéra Lumelle. Ce sort repose sur la force de l'esprit humain pour prendre le dessus sur le démon. C'est la pierre angulaire du sort. Si l'humain ne répond pas ou n'a pas suffisamment de volonté, il ne marchera pas. De plus, il est inutile si le démon a totalement pris le contrôle. L'humain est alors trop effacé, disparu au profit de la part démoniaque pour avoir une chance de revenir. Comme je l'ai dit, ce rituel ne fait que calmer la part démoniaque, rien de plus. Il ne permet pas le contrôle. Cela est l'affaire du demi-diable lui-même.

-Donc, si Bob n'a pas totalement renié sa partie humaine, il y a encore une chance, dit Shin, l'espoir transparaissant nettement dans sa voix.

-Justement, c'est bien ça le problème ! S'exclama Théo. Enoch nous a dit qu'il n'était pas possible de le faire redevenir humain, et jusqu'à présent, on n'a aucune preuve du contraire !

-On n'a également aucune preuve qu'Enoch ait dit la vérité, Théo, répliqua Grunlek.

-Exactement, Maître Nain, intervint Lumelle. Ne prenez jamais les paroles d'un démon pour argent comptant, Paladin, où vous serez le premier à en souffrir, ajouta-t-elle gentiment à l'adresse de Théo. Croyez-moi, je parle d'expérience. Mais mon fils n'est pas n'importe quel demi-diable. Il est le fils d'Enoch, l'un des quatre démons supérieurs du Cercle des Enfers. Même chez les demi-diables, il n'est pas ordinaire. Saviez-vous que la très grande majorité des demi-diables cèdent à leur nature démoniaque avant leurs vingt ans ? Octavius a prit vingt-huit ans cette année. Mon fils est fort, n'en doutez pas un seul instant.

Les derniers mots de Lumelle avaient tonnés dans la nuit sombre comme un mantra, un credo inébranlable, portés par la force inextinguible de l'amour et l'instinct maternel. Ils atteignirent les trois aventuriers qui sentirent l'espoir renaître.

-Cependant, reprit-elle. Nous allons devoir faire très vite. Le temps nous est compté.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'Octavius ait en ce moment le contrôle de lui-même, sinon il vous serait déjà revenu. Et si Enoch a prit la peine de venir vous menacer comme vous me l'avez dit, c'est qu'il craint que vous le retrouviez. Cela ne signifie qu'une seule chose : il n'a pas cédé à sa part démoniaque, mais sa part humaine n'a pas non plus reprit le dessus. Il doit être bloqué dans un état intermédiaire, à la frontière de ses deux esprits qui s'entredéchirent pour prendre le contrôle. Et ce n'est pas bon. Pas du tout.

Grunlek ouvrit grands les yeux d'horreur en comprenant ce qu'impliquaient les mots de Lumelle.

-« S'entredéchirent » ? Vous voulez dire qu'il est en train de se tuer ?

-C'est cela, confirma la femme d'une voix qu'elle voulut calme, mais qui tremblait légèrement. Si la très grande majorité des demi-démons n'en arrivent jamais là, il a existé des cas où les deux parts font tellement jeu égal que leur propre combat les consume. Et bien sûr, cela ne se produit pas avant que le demi-diable sombre dans la folie et massacre quiconque se trouve à sa portée.

Un silence tendu accueillit ces révélations. Les trois compagnons comprirent qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable course contre le temps. Et qu'ils avaient déjà trois mois de retard.

-Et bien ne perdons pas plus de temps, décréta Théo qui avait néanmoins reprit du poil de la bête et semblait animé d'une nouvelle énergie. Mais pour ramener cet idiot, il va falloir d'abord le trouver. Et jusqu'ici nous n'avons relevé aucun indice.

L'avantage avec Théo, c'était que lorsque son objectif était désigné, rien ni personne ne pouvait le détourner de son but. Que ce soit un ogre ou une fillette.

-C'est normal, Enoch a élevé la tromperie et la ruse au rang d'Art avec un grand « A », déclara Lumelle avec ironie. Mais vous n'êtes pas allés vous renseigner auprès des bonnes personnes. Pour trouver Octavius, il faut localiser le repaire d'Enoch. Et ceux qui pourront nous donner des pistes sont ceux qui connaissent le mieux les démons au point de les vénérer.

-Vous voulez dire… l'Eglise des Enfers ?

-Exactement. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous. A cause de mes antécédents, je suis très loin d'y être la bienvenue. Ils m'en veulent beaucoup de leur avoir soustrait leur précieux demi-diable.

On sentait une pointe de mépris dans ces derniers mots. Théo sourit. Cette femme lui plaisait. Malgré son apparente fragilité, elle dégageait une force d'âme et un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Le Paladin comprit à cet instant la grande ressemblance qu'elle avait avec Bob. Il laissa échapper un ricanement. Le genre de rire sardonique qui le caractérisait lorsqu'il était sur le point de commettre un massacre particulièrement jouissif.

-Et merde. Moi qui me disait que la seule fois où je mettrais les pieds là-bas, ce serait pour les passer au fil de ma lame, on peut dire que je suis servi.

-Il faut d'abord qu'ils parlent, Théo, mais après, je te jure que tu en fais ce que tu veux, lança Shin avec un rictus visible sous son masque. Grunlek hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

Les trois compagnons échangèrent des sourires mauvais et déterminés. Enfin, après tous ces mois d'errance, une piste. Et ils n'étaient pas près de la laisser filer.

Les pions étaient placés, près à avancer. Les dés étaient jetés.

La partie a commencé.

* * *

 _Le reviewer est onctueux._


	5. Chapter 5 : En Enfer

_Bien le Bonjour, amis lecteurs !_

 _J'espère aussi que vous avez constaté (et admiré, applaudissements s'il vous plaît) mon rythme de parution complètement anarchique. Il faut dire qu'avec mon boulot qui n'est pas à heures fixes, je ne peux jamais prévoir quand je vais écrire. Et si j'ai l'inspiration. C'est pour cela que je préfère ne pas donner de dates fixes de parution, histoire d'être libre de mes mouvements (DOBBY IS A FREE ELF !). Sachez cependant que le scénario global est déjà trouvé._

 _Passons donc aux remerciements touchants, modestes et magnanimes envers mes chers reviewers, parce que vous avez tous le droit à des remerciements individuels ! Oui Monsieur ! Je suis comme ça ! :_

 _ **dry1410 :** Je me sers donc en cookies sans tambour ni blabla ! (Oh nom nom nom) Mais oui, ce sentiment de te réveiller en pleine nuit l'œil hagard genre « Putain j'ai une idée ! », et tu te retrouve à taper quatre pages, c'est sublime. Merci encore pour tes reviews! [Voix d'outre tombe] : Reçoit ce badge VIP chatoyant ! _

_**Evig Morder :** Merci à toi, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !_

 _ **Miss Otaku Nacht** : Plein d'onctuosité pour toi aussi ! L'onctuosité est reine chez les délicieux reviewers ! Concernant Enoch, je trouve que c'est un personnage fascinant, très complexe. Je pense sincèrement qu'il aime et respecte son fils, mais à sa manière de démon, c'est-à-dire en suivant ses propres intérêts. C'est compliqué, tout ça ! Merci pour ta review et pour les parenthèses. J'aime les parenthèses. Les parenthèses c'est cool._

 _ **fiction-mikana :** Merci à toi pour tes reviews et ton follows ! Bienvenue !_

 _Oulah, mais c'est beaucoup trop long comme intro, ça ! Attention, la suite va donc aller très vite._

 _Merci lecteurs, followers, favourites._

 _Aventures pas à moi._

 _Lecture agréable._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : En Enfer, tout le monde vous entend crier (mais tout le monde s'en moque)**

-C'est ça, l'Eglise des Enfers ?

-Tu t'attendais à quoi, Théo ? A une cathédrale avec une belle pancarte « Bonjour, bienvenue, longue vie aux démons, mort à la Lumière » ?

-Oh, va te faire foutre.

Shin ricana devant la mauvaise foi manifeste de son compagnon. Théo soupira. Il semblait qu'en l'absence de Bob, le benjamin du groupe se soit octroyé le rôle de trublion, l'asticotant dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il l'ignora cependant et reporta son attention sur leur objectif.

Les trois compagnons étaient postés sur un promontoire rocheux, à plusieurs dizaines de mètre d'une noire falaise de basalte. Devant eux se dressait l'entrée de l'Eglise des Enfers qui s'enfonçait au plus profond de la montagne. L'entrée était taillée dans la roche, formant une grande arche, sur laquelle étaient gravée des inscriptions dans une langue que Théo reconnaîtrait entre milles, bien qu'il ne sache pas la déchiffrer.

-Il n'y a pas de panneau, mais avec ça écrit au dessus de l'entrée, c'est tout comme. Ils ne sont pas très malins, fit remarquer le Paladin

-Pas tout à fait Paladin, chuchota Lumelle à leurs côtés. L'Eglise est protégée par de puissants charmes d'illusion. Ils ne vous affectent pas car je vous protège contre elles.

Elle sortit de sa chemise une étrange amulette gravée de runes. Shin sentit une faible aura magique s'en dégager.

-Il va donc falloir que nous restions tous ensembles, décréta Grunlek, déduisant que la portée de cette amulette ne devait pas être infinie.

Lumelle secoua la tête avec un sourire rassurant.

-Non, les illusions ne masquent que l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, mon amulette sera inutile.

-Je m'inquiète moins des illusions que de ce qu'on va trouver là-dedans, grommela Théo entre ses dents.

Le Paladin n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'ils étaient dans le flou total, malgré les précieux renseignements de Lumelle qui n'avait pas mit les pieds dans son ancienne Eglise depuis près de trente ans. Elle les avait informés que la seule entrée se trouvait devant eux. Pas de passage secret ni de porte dérobée qui leur auraient grandement facilité la tâche. Ils allaient devoir entrer par la grande porte, foncer dans le tas et se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ou plutôt dans la gueule du Chien des Enfers, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Théo se tourna vers les trois autres.

-Quoi qu'il se passe, on reste ensembles, amulette ou pas. Je ne la sens pas cette affaire.

Grunlek, Shin et Lumelle lui répondirent d'un hochement de la tête. Puis tous les quatre se mirent en marche vers l'Eglise des Enfers.

Vu de près, la grande arche qui en marquait l'entrée semblait encore plus oppressante, si bien que les trois aventuriers rentrèrent instinctivement la tête dans les épaules. Lumelle se contenta de lancer un regard noir à cette falaise de basalte noir, qu'elle avait pourtant juré ne jamais revoir il y a vingt-huit ans. Néanmoins, aucun des quatre de recula. Chacun avait exactement en tête la raison de leur venue en ces lieux.

Ils passèrent les portes, ou plutôt Théo donna un grand coup de pied dedans, peu soucieux du bruit qu'il causerait. Ils se retrouvèrent alors devant l'entrée d'un tunnel, et accessoirement nez à nez avec deux hommes vêtus de robes de prêtres renforcées d'un plastron de cuir, chacun tenant dans les mains une grande hallebarde à la lame dentelée. Ceux-ci avaient l'air aussi surpris qu'eux, totalement pris au dépourvu par cet équipage hétéroclite qui déboulait dans leur Eglise.

Sans même hésiter un seul instant, le Paladin se rua sur eux avec un horrible sourire. Les malheureux n'eurent que le temps de pousser un cri de surprise avant que l'un d'entre eux ne s'effondre une épée en travers du corps. Cela sembla sortir de sa stupeur le second garde qui tourna les talons pour s'enfuir dans le couloir. Il n'alla pas bien loin car quelques secondes plus tard il tomba au sol pour ne plus se relever, un flèche de glace plantée entre les deux omoplates. Le hall redevint silencieux.

-Peut-être aurait-il fallu ne pas les tuer tout de suite ? Je vous rappelle qu'on a besoin d'infos, signala Grunlek d'un ton posé vaguement réprobateur.

Théo renifla dédaigneusement tandis que Shin lança au nain un regard penaud. Lumelle eu un petit rire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Grunlek, des adeptes, il en reste encore beaucoup, j'en ai peur. Continuons, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un couloir faiblement éclairé qui s'enfonçait au plus profond de la montagne.

Ils avancèrent silencieusement dans le tunnel. Profitant de ce moment de répit, ils purent se concentrer d'avantage sur leur environnement. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que les adeptes de l'Eglise des Enfers savaient mettre l'ambiance. L'endroit était glauque au possible, plongé dans un silence presque palpable. Théo sentit une sensation de malaise s'insinuer dans son esprit. Malgré le boucan qu'ils avaient produit à leur arrivée, ils n'avaient pas croisé âme qui vive. Pas un prêtre, et encore moins des gardes pour les intercepter. Il serra la garde de son épée, tous les sens aux aguets, et vit du coin de l'œil la tension dans les épaules de Grunlek, Shin et Lumelle, indiquant qu'ils étaient au moins aussi méfiants que lui.

Shin tout particulièrement était aux abois. Sa nature de demi-élémentaire ne le prédisposait pas à être à l'aise sous terre. Il avait même développé au fil du temps une légère claustrophobie, renforcée par sa malchance avec les puits. Ses mains étaient crispées sur son arc et il ne perdait pas ses compagnons de vue, terrifié de se perdre dans les entrailles de la falaise.

Grunlek quant à lui était parfaitement dans son élément. Ses yeux perçants lui permettaient de voir comme en plein jour dans la caverne et cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Mais aussi des mauvais. Il chassa les idées noires qui menaçaient d'envahir son esprit. Il était néanmoins prudent, car il savait que l'endroit où il se trouvait était bien loin d'être aussi accueillant que ses mines natales.

Le couloir s'arrêta brusquement pour déboucher dans une salle aux proportions qu'ils devinaient immenses, à entendre l'écho de leur pas. La grande majorité de l'endroit était camouflée dans le noir, à l'exception d'un autel tout au fond, entouré de dizaines de bougies. Théo fit briller légèrement son armure, dont la lumière révéla des colonnes monumentales qui parcouraient la salle, qui soutenaient le plafond parcouru de stalactites à presque vingt mètre au dessus d'eux.

Soudain, l'œil affuté de Grunlek capta du mouvement derrière l'autel. Il posa un bras sur celui de Lumelle pour l'inciter à la prudence.

-Quelqu'un vient.

Shin et Théo s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, leurs yeux peu efficaces dans la pénombre scrutant les ténèbres dans l'espoir d'identifier la menace.

La silhouette dans les ténèbres bougea, fit le tour de l'autel et se tint devant, comme pour le protéger. Si Shin et Théo ne distinguèrent pas son visage, mais Grunlek sentit un frisson de mauvais augure lui parcourir l'échine, tandis que Lumelle se raidit. Manifestement, elle connaissait leur vis-à-vis.

-Lumelle, dit la voix neutre teintée d'une légère surprise. Je suis éberluée que tu oses remettre les pieds en ces lieux. Je te conseille cependant de les quitter. Ta présence et celle de ce Paladin souillent ce sanctuaire.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, ironisa Théo qui avait prit cela comme un compliment.

-Cela faisait longtemps, Ondaée, répondit froidement Lumelle. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas revenue par plaisir de revoir cet endroit. J'ai juste besoin d'informations. Et je te conseille vivement de me les donner.

Les trois Aventuriers se placèrent de chaque côté de leur nouvelle amie, Shin bandant son arc en direction de la prêtresse et les deux autres raffermissant leur position.

-Ne te fais pas plus écervelée que tu ne l'es, Blasphématrice, cracha Ondaée. Je sais exactement ce que tu es venue faire ici. Tu cherches le fils du Seigneur Enoch. Celui que tu nous as enlevé, alors que nous aurions pu faire de lui l'égal d'un dieu. Mais comme tu le vois, tous tes efforts ont été vains, puisque toi aussi tu as fini par le perdre.

Lorsque la prêtresse finisse sa tirade haineuse et suintante de mépris, Grunlek dû poser son bras sur celui de Lumelle. Il avait sentit que s'il ne faisait rien, elle n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à se jeter sur leur ennemie. La mère de Bob serrait les poings et tremblait de fureur, les yeux fixés sur leur vis-à-vis. Que la prêtresse laisse la plus petite ouverture, et ce serait sa fin.

-Si tu respires encore aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'Enoch t'as protégée jusqu'à maintenant, tu le sais, reprit leur ennemie, d'une voix où perçait la satisfaction devant la perte de sang-froid de Lumelle. Mais aujourd'hui, tu viens de te livrer sciemment au jugement des Enfers. Et n'espère pas y échapper, cette fois.

Avant qu'aucun des compagnons ne réagisse, la prêtresse des Enfers invoqua rapidement des incantations maléfiques. Le sol se mit à trembler et trois cercles de runes brillants d'une lueur malsaine apparurent sur le sol autour d'elle. Une impression de déjà-vu s'immisça dans l'esprit des aventuriers. La lumière des trois cercles devient alors presque aveuglante, si bien que tous durent se protéger les yeux. Lorsqu'elle se tarit, se tenaient à la place des cercles trois créatures difformes et monstrueuses. Elles étaient de taille moyenne, leur peau était sèche et parcheminée, leurs yeux rouges sang et leurs dents et leurs griffes pointues comme des aiguilles.

-Des diablotins, siffla Théo entre ces dents, pouvant presque entendre feu Victor hurler à l'hérésie dans un coin de son esprit.

Les créatures sifflèrent avec férocité à leur encontre. Leurs cris aigus emplirent le temple, agressant leurs tympans, si bien qu'ils grimacèrent. Elles ne bougèrent cependant pas de leur position, attendant les ordres de leur invocatrice.

-Si le Seigneur Enoch a reprit son engeance, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, Lumelle, dit la prêtresse avec dédain. Encore une fois, tu te berces d'illusions à croire que tu ais des droits sur lui. Il appartient à Enoch, et à personne d'autre.

Le cri de colère que poussa Lumelle aurait pu faire reculer un dragon en furie. C'était un cri ancestral, connu de tout être vivant depuis la nuit des temps. Le cri d'une mère prête à tout pour protéger son enfant.

-Ne t'avise jamais d'oser parler de lui comme d'un objet que l'on contrôle ! Il n'appartient à personne ! C'est mon fils, mon Sang ! Et son nom est Balthazar Octavius Barnabé !

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal qu'ils auraient guetté, les trois aventuriers bondirent en avant d'un seul mouvement fluide et rapide, comme un ballet mille fois répété. Théo fonça sur l'un des diablotins l'épée au clair, et avant que la créature n'ait esquissé un geste, il lui trancha la tête d'un seul mouvement. Au même moment, deux flèches de glace tirées coup sur coup sifflèrent dans l'air et allèrent se planter dans la gorge et le thorax du second, tandis que le troisième gisait déjà au sol, le crâne défoncé par un poing de métal. L'action avait duré le temps d'un battement de cils.

La prêtresse n'eut guère le temps de se remettre de la surprise de voir ses invocations parmi les plus puissantes qu'elle était capable de lancer écrasées comme des mouches. D'un bond, Lumelle était déjà sur elle, sa dague pointée sur sa gorge, ses yeux brillants d'une rage glacée.

-Bien. A présent, chère _sœur_ , par respect pour notre mère qui nous a porté en son sein, je vais te laisser une échappatoire. Si tu ne me dis pas ici et maintenant où se trouve Enoch et mon fils, je jure par nos ancêtres que je n'hésiterais pas à répandre ton sang sur le sol de cet endroit maudit.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, le visage d'Ondaée commença à se tordre en une expression de panique, tandis que Grunlek, Théo et Shin exprimaient toute leur surprise en comprenant qu'Ondaée était loin d'être une prêtresse anodine.

-Bordel, quelle famille ! Siffla Théo entre ses dents.

Grunlek et Shin ne dirent rien, mais pour le coup, ils étaient d'accord avec lui. Le nain se souvint du jour où Bob leur avait parlé de ses parents, et qu'Enoch avait également une aventure avec sa tante, heureusement sans descendance. S'agissait-il de cette personne ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Cria la prêtresse d'une voie rendue suraigüe par la peur. Seul le Haut Prêtre Jötun le sait ! Personne d'autre ! Je te le jure !

-Il suffit !

La voix grave avait grondé dans toute la pièce. Les aventuriers se retournèrent pour voir une haute silhouette sortir d'un tunnel adjacent, suivie par une douzaine de prêtres guerriers.

L'homme pénétra dans le sanctuaire, se révélant à la lueur des flammes vacillantes. Il portait une robe de mage noire rebrodée de rouge, et tenait à la main une arme étrange constituée d'un bâton avec une lame courte à chaque extrémité. Etrange, mais de toute évidence dangereuse. Mais ce qui inquiétait vraiment les aventuriers, c'était ses vibrations psychiques, tellement importantes que même Théo et Grunlek étaient capables de les ressentir.

Lumelle ne bougea pas d'un cil, tenant toujours Ondaée en respect de sa lame. Théo eu un grand sourire, ravi de voir que la fête était loin d'être terminée. Shin se contenta de générer et d'encocher une nouvelle flèche de glace. Grunlek, quant à lui, haussa un sourcil, comprenant immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

-Jötun, je présume, lança calmement le nain.

-En effet, mais inutile de perdre du temps en vaines paroles, répliqua le Haut Prêtre d'un ton froid, presque vide. Vous avez du cran pour être venus ici, surtout toi, traîtresse. Mais vous n'avez fait que courir à votre perte, hérétiques.

Les gardes s'avancèrent vers eux leurs armes à la main, près à tuer. Derrière eux, Jötun se mit à incanter et son arme se mit à luire faiblement d'une lueur malsaine.

-C'est ça ! Amenez-vous ! Beugla le Paladin, campé sur ses pieds en première ligne devant ses amis.

Ses adversaires ne demandaient pas mieux et foncèrent sur lui. L'un d'entre eux fut accueillit comme il se doit par Théo qui para son attaque et riposta. Son attaque fut parée également, tandis qu'au même moment, Shin lâchait la corde de son arc. Sa flèche fendit l'air et toucha l'un des guerriers à l'épaule droite, qui vacilla en arrière avec un cri de douleur. Grunlek bondit en avant vers le blessé et l'expédia proprement dans l'au-delà d'un puissant coup de poing métallique. Le Haut Prêtre s'avança alors vers lui en faisant siffler son arme dans les airs, le forçant à reculer et à déployer le bouclier de son bras mécanique. Voyant cela, Lumelle asséna un coup de la garde de sa dague à Ondaée qui s'effondra, inconsciente. Elle leva sa dague juste à temps pour parer la lame mortelle de l'un des prêtres.

Pendant ce temps, l'Inquisiteur avait réussit à passer sous la garde de son adversaire et entamait un joyeux fauchage des rangs ennemis. Shin avait généré de nouvelles flèches de glaces et décimait les rangs ennemis, pendant que Lumelle, sa dague dégainée, empêchait quiconque de s'approcher de l'archer. De nombreux corps jonchaient le sol et leurs ennemis, surpris par leur résistance farouche, se mirent à douter, peu désireux de courir à leur mort.

Grunlek, quant à lui, s'occupait du Haut Prêtre. Le combat était égal entre les deux adversaires, le nain parant les attaques de son bras mécanique qui résistait à l'arme de Jötun, malgré ses enchantements. Les yeux de l'homme brillaient de colère, ulcéré d'être tenu en échec. Mais quand il vit les autres prêtres s'effondrer les uns après les autres, sa rage monta d'un cran.

-Vous ne souillerez pas plus ce sanctuaire ! Eructa-t-il de fureur, avant de psalmodier avec rage.

Un frisson de mauvais augure parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Théo, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à Jötun pour tenter d'interrompre son sort. Grunlek tenta de lui donner un coup de poing métallique, mais l'homme l'avais vu venir et réussi à esquiver sans interrompre ses incantations. Soudain, tout devint noir autour d'eux. Un noir total, presque tangible. Par réflexe, le Paladin de ma Lumière fit briller son armure, avant de ce rendre compte que cela n'avait aucun effet. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré d'encre épaisse, bien qu'il soit parfaitement libre de ses mouvements.

-Merde, j'y vois que dalle, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées par la frustration.

-Moi non plus. Tait-toi, où ils vont nous repérer, chuchota la voix de Grunlek à côté de lui.

Pour que Grunlek lui-même ne voie rien malgré sa nyctalopie, ce sort devait être foutrement puissant. Mais avant que le Paladin ne puisse continuer sa réflexion, il entendit un son à sa gauche. Le chuintement caractéristique d'une lame que l'on tire du fourreau. Mu par des réflexes plus rapides que la pensée, il se jeta sur sa droite, entraînant Grunlek avec lui. Ce dernier avait prévu le coup et accompagna le mouvement avant de se camper sur ses pieds et d'asséner un coup vers l'origine du bruit. Il ne rencontra malheureusement que le vide. Un son lui indiqua que leur agresseur avait fait un bon en arrière. Manifestement, le noir ne dérangeait pas leurs adversaires. En écoutant attentivement, le nain en compta cinq, en plus du Haut Prêtre. Si le sort n'affectait pas leurs ennemis, Lumelle et les trois aventuriers se retrouveraient en mauvaise posture. Une connexion mentale leur aurait été bien utile à un tel moment. L'Ingénieur grogna de frustration.

-Pourquoi Bob n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ?

-Ca fait trois mois que je me pose cette question, répondit Théo en battant l'air de son épée dans l'espoir de décourager ses assaillants.

-Attention, ce n'est que moi, prévint la voix haletante de Lumelle qui se rapprochait derrière eux, manquant de les faire sursauter.

La femme semblait épuisée, mais pas blessée. Du moins pas gravement. Mais elle avait utilisé toute son énergie à se défaire de son précédent adversaire sans réussir à le tuer.

Tous les trois se mirent dos à dos, écoutant, tentant de percer les ténèbres pour déceler la présence de leurs adversaires. Les minutes passèrent, interminables, pendant lesquelles les prêtres des Enfers semblaient jouer avec eux, les harcelant, mettant leurs nerfs à vif, leur infligeant de petites blessures sans qu'ils ne puissent répliquer.

Théo ne put en supporter d'avantage. Sa voix puissante résonna dans le sanctuaire :

-Merde, je refuse de crever comme ça !

-Il doit avoir une psyché impressionnante pour maintenir un tel sort aussi longtemps, fit remarquer Grunlek, dont la cervelle tournait à plein régime pour trouver une échappatoire à ce piège.

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Arrête d'être impressionné !

-Je cherche une solution ! Toi aussi, fait marcher ton peu de matière grise et aide-moi !

-Cessez donc de vous chamailler comme un vieux couple, tout les deux, intervint Lumelle d'une voix calme. La solution, votre ami l'a en lui.

-Elle a raison, taisez-vous et laissez-moi me concentrer.

La voix de Shin avait percé les ténèbres, au milieu du cercle que les trois autres avaient formé. Théo et Grunlek se figèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Aucun d'eux n'avait entendu ni même sentit le demi-élémentaire se glisser dans leur dos. Mais le plus perturbant, c'était sa voix. Elle semblait dédoublée, comme si deux individus parlaient par la même bouche. Ce qui était exactement le cas, comprirent-ils.

Shin avait les yeux fermés, se concentrant de tout son être sur sa part élémentaire. Il avait sentit, jusque dans ses tripes, que ce noir terrifiant n'était d'aucune utilité contre lui. Certes, il ne voyait rien. Mais sa nature profonde lui chuchotait que la vue était loin d'être le seul moyen de voir. Il laissa sa psyché l'envahir, parcourir chaque fibre de son être. L'eau. Elle était là, la clé. Il ressentait la proximité de son élément qui faisait partie de lui. La vie même. Celle de ses amis, celle de Lumelle. Mais pas que. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Six êtres composés d'eau, visibles dans son esprit comme des auras. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur ces eaux-là. Elles ne lui appartenaient pas. Pas encore. Mais il pouvait les sentir.

S'abandonnant à sa nature, Shin se laissa porter par sa psyché qui guidait son corps et ses sens.

Tout d'abord ils n'entendirent rien. Comprenant que les hérétiques fomentaient quelque stratégie, les prêtres se ruèrent en avant, rendus inquiets par cette voix étrange et double qui émanait de la silhouette au milieu des trois autres. L'un des prêtres fonça sur l'homme en armure de la Lumière, ses poignards en avant.

-Meurs, hérétique !

Et pourtant, un sourire était imprimé sur le visage du Paladin. L'assassin cru d'abord à un sourire résigné, mais il n'en était rien. L'homme souriait d'un air sardonique et satisfait, et lui lança même en retour :

-Ça, c'est ma réplique, enfoiré !

Le prêtre voulut s'élancer en avant, tout aussi désireux de le tuer que de lui faire payer cet affront d'une lame dans la jugulaire. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement, il sentit un souffle d'air froid passer derrière lui, un vent glacé lui caresser la nuque. Il n'eut que le temps de tourner la tête pour voir deux yeux glacials entièrement bleus fixés sur lui. Ce fut la dernière chose que l'homme vit, car il s'effondra ensuite, la gorge ouverte par un poignard de glace, mort avant même de toucher le sol.

En quelques secondes, les trois autres prêtres connurent exactement le même sort, tandis que le cri du Haut Prêtre perça le silence.

-Non ! Comment oses-tu, créature impie !

Lumelle et les aventuriers entendirent alors Jötun pousser un hurlement à glacer le sang. Au même instant, le noir se dissipa comme un rideau macabre que l'on déchire, et ils purent distinguer à nouveau l'autel et les hautes colonnes du sanctuaire. Autour d'eux, de nombreux corps dont cinq égorgés, baignant dans leur sang. Et affalé contre le mur en face d'eux se tenait le Haut Prêtre, un dard de glace planté dans les mains, les clouant au mur. Devant lui se tenait Shin un autre poignard se générant lentement dans sa main. L'archer semblait avoir la ferme intention de l'achever.

-Shin ! Non !

La voix de Grunlek sembla interrompre nette la folie meurtrière du demi-élémentaire. Il se tourna vers eux, et ses amis ne purent retenir un frisson devant le regard bleu et glacé qui se fixa sur eux. Cependant, cela ne dura pas. Le regard de Shin se troubla. Ses yeux perdirent leur éclat bleuté. Il s'écarta en vacillant de Jötun et tomba à genoux en haletant, la sueur perlant sur son front, vidé de sa psyché.

-Shin ! S'exclama Grunlek qui couru vers lui, suivit de près par Théo et Lumelle.

-Désolé, désolé, murmura Shin qui tenta de se redresser mais retomba lamentablement à terre, épuisé.

-Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Shin ? S'exclama Théo, partagé entre l'admiration et l'inquiétude.

-Désolé, répéta Shin. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. Je m'étais juré de ne le faire qu'en dernier recours, ça me vide trop pour le faire souvent. Et j'ai du mal à me contrôler quand je suis comme ça.

L'Inquisiteur ne semblait pas convaincu. L'angoisse lui nouait les tripes, et l'image d'un Bob incontrôlable dévastant tout sur son passage s'imposa dans son esprit. Mais Shin connaissait bien son ami. Il avait immédiatement deviné à quoi le Paladin pensait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Théo, je vais bien. Je ne suis pas Bob. Il n'y a pas de lutte pour le contrôle chez moi. Je me suis juste laissé déborder par ma psyché, c'est tout.

Théo réfléchi quelques secondes et se détendit avant de donner un tape sur l'épaule du demi-élémentaire incapable de se relever.

-D'accord, mais fait plus attention à l'avenir, s'il te plaît. Un dédoublement de personnalité dans le groupe, c'est déjà trop.

Shin eu un petit rire amusé, mais ne répliqua pas, trop exténué pour se chamailler avec l'Inquisiteur.

-On verra ça plus tard, interrompit Grunlek. Prenons ce que nous sommes venus chercher et quittons cet endroit.

Tous se tournèrent vers le Haut Prêtre qui n'avait pas bougé, l'œil dans le vide, psalmodiant des versets de l'Eglise des Enfers d'une voix tremblante. Théo s'approcha de lui, son masque impassible d'Inquisiteur affiché sur son visage. Shin ne put s'empêcher de grimacer : quand leur ami était comme ça, mieux valait ne pas être au centre de son attention.

-Bien le bonjour, Haut Prêtre. Je suis Théo de Silverberg, dit-il à Jötun, aussi impénétrable qu'une porte de prison.

Sa voix était égale et ses paroles polies, mais aucun de ses amis de s'y trompa. Ils pouvaient percevoir l'aura menaçante qui émanait de l'inquisiteur. C'était quand Théo était aimable qu'il fallait le plus se méfier.

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, Haut Prêtre, auriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, l'extrême obligeance, sans vous commander, de nous informer où se trouve le repaire du Diable Enoch. Sans vouloir abuser. Ou je vous embroche.

Ouille. Grunlek grimaça à son tour. Il plaindrait presque le Haut Prêtre de l'Eglise des Enfers. Presque. Il n'oubliait pas que cet homme était la clé pour retrouver Bob. L'aventurier qui faisait le plus preuve de compassion resta donc stoïque, laissant le Paladin faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : faire peur aux gens. Cependant leur ennemi semblait avoir encore quelque courage.

-Je ne vous dirais rien, dit-il en redressant le menton avec défi. Vous allez me tuer dès que je vous le dirais.

Théo poussa un profond soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis il avisa le pique de glace de Shin qui transperçait toujours les mains de l'homme et le mur et appuya dessus de son index. Jötun poussa un hurlement de douleur qui résonna dans toute la crypte. Théo cessa son manège, l'air absolument pas amusé. Il n'aimait pas spécialement faire du mal, mais le temps jouait contre eux.

-Alors, grogna-t-il, commençant (déjà) à perdre patience. Tu vas causer, oui ?

-Je… je ne peux pas vous le dire ! Piailla le Haut Prêtre qui avait abandonné toute fierté. Ce sont les secrets les plus sacrés de notre Eglise. Je ne peux pas vous le dire ! Cela m'est interdit !

-Tu préfères peut-être que je te laisse seul avec lui ? Demanda Théo en désignant nonchalamment du pouce Shin, qui lui lança un regard de reproche.

Malgré l'air épuisé de Shin, Jötun eu un spasme de terreur. Le peu de loyauté envers son Eglise qui lui restait s'effondra d'un coup.

-Non ! Pitié ! Le manoir d'Enoch se trouve sur au Nord du Cratère ! Dans les Collines Bleues ! Vous le trouverez en remontant la rivière Isara ! C'est tout ce que je sais ! Je vous jure !

Théo se redressa et se tourna vers Lumelle et ses amis. La femme semblait plongée dans ses pensées, Shin s'était relevé et s'appuyait sur Grunlek pour ne pas retomber. Quant à Grunlek, il s'avança vers le Haut Prêtre et arracha le poignard de glace de ses mains d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un nouveau cri. Le nain lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie avec Grunlek et Théo. Lumelle lança un dernier regard à sa sœur évanoui et les suivit sans se retourner.

-En route. Bob nous attend.

* * *

Les aventuriers étaient partis. Le Haut Prêtre contemplait le massacre dans le sanctuaire, abasourdi d'être encore en vie. Son regard parcouru la salle. Les corps des prêtres, les flèches de glace qui fondaient doucement. Un grognement rompit ce silence de mort. Ondaée revenait à elle. Elle tourna la tête autour d'elle, et découvrit le supérieur de son Eglise avachi contre le mur, les mains ruisselantes de sang. Elle couru vers lui

-Maître ! Vous allez bien ? Je suis désolée, je… je n'ai pas réussi à les retenir ! C'est Lumelle qui les a conduit jusqu'ici, et…

-Tait-toi, tes justifications ne m'intéressent pas. Va donc chercher les imbéciles qui sont terrés au fond du Temple. J'ai un message à transmettre.

-Un message ? Demanda Ondaée, intriguée.

-La venue de ses profanateurs ne restera pas impunie. Envoyez une missive à Lendor. Nous savons où se trouve Shindha Kory.

* * *

 _Ondaée (encore du patois normand. Désolée.) vient du terme "Eune ondaée", qui signifie une averse passagère. Vous saviez qu'il existe quarante termes pour désigner la pluie en patois normand ? Genre si l'averse est plus dense, on dit "eune harée". C'est magnifique, non ? (c'était la minute linguistique)._

 _Jötun est le nom d'un géant dans la mythologie scandinave._

 _Vous avez peut-être dû noter que les noms de mes OC (Lumelle, Jötun, Ondaée) n'ont que peu ou pas de rapport avec leur situation et leur personnalité. C'est parfaitement normal, car je ne crois absolument pas au destin et au devenir des gens en fonction de leur nom. Comment les parents pourraient savoir ce que va devenir leur gamin(e) ? Genre, il s'appelle Philippe, alors il aimera les chevaux. Elle s'appelle Ondaée, alors elle sera demi-élémentaire d'eau ou navigatrice. Non, non, non, chers lecteurs, pas de ça chez moi. Donc comment je choisis mes noms ? Parce que j'ai envie d'envoyer des cœurs et des paillettes à ma région, parce que la mythologie scandinave pète la classe ou que j'aime la sonorité du nom. En un mot : au Shnaps._

* * *

 _Le reviewer est sucré._


	6. Chapter 6 : Le Hasard

_Salutations Messieurs-Dames !_

 _La modeste barde que je suis vous présente séant le nouveau chapitre de cette trépidante épopée._

 _Ah part ça, je n'ai rien à dire, aujourd'hui. C'est bête. Vous savez pourtant à quel point j'aime vous submerger sous mon verbe et mon phrasé éclairé. Mais faire sortir la spiritualité de mon esprit tortueux est ardu, sachez-le. Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, il est 1h de l'après-midi et je viens de me lever. Et je n'ai pas encore mangé. J'ai faim._

 _Mais je digresse (graisse)._

 _Passons plutôt aux réponses aux délicieux reviewers sans autre forme de procès._

 _ **dry1410** : Et oui ! tu entre à présent dans la postérité ! Ça c'est la classe ! Et en plus tu me fais ressortir le dico de Patois Normand ! J'aime ça. Alors une averse de grêle se dit « Eune grêlaée », une grosse averse des familles se dit « Eune chilaée ». Mais il y a des tas de variantes, s'il y a du vent (probable^^), si la pluie est lourde ou pas,… c'est beau tout ça, quand même._

 _ **Evig Morder** : Je ne dirais rien sur la suite. Mes lèvres sont closes. Je suis muette comme la tombe du Mime Marceau. Mais je suis content que le personnage de Lumelle te plaise. Et oui, Grunlek voit dans le noir, c'est canon. Il est donc bien nyctalope (référence Naheulbeuk incoming)._

 _ **fiction-mikana** : Merci pour ta review. Et oui, en effet, je suis une fière Normande/Viking/Indécise/Amoureuse-de-la-pluie/Buveuse-de-Cidre. _

_**Miss Otaku Nacht** : Aaah ce live. Je ne suis pas du tout Théalthazar, mais je pouvais entendre une bonne partie du fandom hurler de joie x). Félicitations les gens, Mahyar lit vos fic ! (Achievement unlocked). Un des meilleurs live jusqu'à présent selon moi. L'échange de corps était sublime, et les postures élémentaires m'ont fait vibrer dans mes chaussettes. Et oui ! Quand il ne fait pas d'échecs critiques, Shin pète la classe. Quand à l'hérésie, en tant que Metalleuse, ce mot est pour moi un compliment^^. Merci à toi pour ton retour sur Lumelle. Pour mon premier OC, ça fait plaisir. _

_Aventures, ça ne m'appartient pas, voyez-vous. Mais ça vous le savez, alors je ne vais pas m'éterniser. Parce que j'ai faim._

 _Bien, à présent, bonne lecture. J'ai faim._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Le Hasard est aussi une Affaire de Choix**

Le voyage avait été long et éreintant, mais ils avaient fini par atteindre les Collines Bleues. En observant les vallons rocailleux recouverts de prairies qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, Shin ne pu s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce nom étrange. Il se jucha sur un rocher pour observer les alentours. Plus le temps passait, plus il était tendu. Le mauvais pressentiment qui le poursuivait continuellement depuis plusieurs mois s'était fait de plus en plus insistant après leur passage à l'Eglise des Enfers. Comme si son inconscient tentait de le prévenir d'un danger invisible, mais imminent. Une douleur au ventre le suivait continuellement et il dormait mal. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il se réveillait en sueur, mordant son poing jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il ne gardait aucun souvenir de ces rêves, qui s'évaporaient dès son réveil tels des bancs de brouillard malsains. Il n'en avait rien dit à ses amis, bien que Grunlek, perspicace, commence à avoir des soupçons. Serrant la poignée de son arc, il secoua la tête, chassant sa fatigue et son angoisse dans un recoin de son esprit.

En contrebat de son poste d'observation serpentait l'Isara dont leur avait parlé le Haut Prêtre. La rivière était plutôt sauvage et parcourue de nombreux rapides et cascades, avec des rochers tranchants affleurant à la surface de l'eau. La présence de son élément, libre et indomptable, calma Shin, qui resta là à la contempler un instant avant de rebrousser chemin vers ses compagnons qui suivaient quelques dizaines de mètres en arrière.

-J'ai trouvé la rivière, leur annonça-t-il.

-Très bien, approuva Théo. Je propose que nous nous arrêtions ici pour la nuit. Evitons de trop nous approcher de l'eau, elle doit attirer les prédateurs une fois la nuit tombée.

Les trois autres approuvèrent et ils installèrent leur camp dans un creux de vallée, à l'abri d'un rocher, parfait rempart contre le vent naissant. Le repas fut copieux, grâce à Shin et Eden qui avaient réussi à attraper quelques lapins sur la route, mais chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Le fait d'avoir atteint l'Isara leur avait fait réaliser que jamais au cours de ces trois mois ils n'avaient été aussi proche de retrouver leur ami pyromage.

Lumelle polissait ses lames le visage fermé. Quiconque se mettrait entre elle et son fils en subirait les conséquences qui risquaient d'être funestes. Elle n'aimait pas tuer, cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop son passé à l'Eglise des Enfers, mais elle était déterminée à faire ce qui était nécessaire.

A sa gauche, Shin regardait les flammes d'un air absent, assommé par le manque de sommeil et la tension qu'il accumulait au fil des jours. Lorsque Théo lui lança une pomme, il échoua à l'attraper au vol, s'attirant un regard surprit du Paladin. Il la ramassa néanmoins en jetant à son ami un regard reconnaissant et la mangea avec appétit, goutant avec joie cette distraction inespérée.

Grunlek quant à lui était inquiet. Tout lui avait paru trop facile jusqu'ici. Non pas que fouiller l'Eglise des Enfers eu été une partie de plaisir, mais il avait cette impression de trop grande facilité. Et cela le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Rien n'était jamais simple dans ce monde, et surtout pas avec les Démons. Demi ou pas. Et Shin commençait réellement à l'inquiéter. Le demi-élémentaire faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Mais le nain, ayant grandi dans un milieu où mensonge et tromperie régnaient en maître, n'était pas dupe. Il avait remarqué des débuts de cernes sous les yeux de l'archer, et savait qu'il passait des nuits difficiles.

Théo aussi avait décelé le manège de son ami, mais ne disait rien. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de fourrer son nez dans les affaires des gens. Autant il ne se gênait pas pour arracher des informations à ses ennemis de manière plus ou moins violente, autant avec ses amis, il savait faire preuve d'un minimum de délicatesse. Sa longue expérience des interrogatoires lui avait appris que forcer quelqu'un à se confier faisait bien souvent plus de mal que de bien à la personne concernée. Il préférait ainsi attendre que Shin se décide à parler de lui-même.

Encore faudrait-il que Shin sache lui-même ce qui lui arrivait.

Après le repas, éreintés par le voyage, les quatre voyageurs se couchèrent rapidement, et Grunlek prit le premier tour de garde. Le nain s'assit sur un promontoire rocheux pour avoir une meilleure vue sur les alentours et s'enroula dans une couverture de fourrure. Eden se coucha à ses côtés sur le rocher et posa son museau sur ses pattes. Content de la savoir proche de lui, il sourit et posa sa main sur son flanc, tirant à la louve un soupir de bien-être.

-Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Le nain se retourna pour voir Lumelle derrière lui. Elle portait une couverture sur ses épaules.

-Je vous en prie, répondit-il en se décalant pour lui faire de la place, bousculant un peu Eden qui lui lança un regard de reproche.

La femme s'assit à ses côtés. Tout deux restèrent silencieux un moment, écoutant les bruits de la nuit. Ils entendirent un chevreuil bramer, son cri nasillard résonnant dans les vallons. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel dégagé et sans lune était paré d'un manteau étoilé sans défaut. Grunlek sentit une douce paix l'étreindre. Le calme avant la tempête. L'angoisse revint troubler sa quiétude en pensant à ce qui les attendait dans ces collines. Et à toutes les questions sans réponse. La voix douce de Lumelle perça alors le silence.

-Il y a quatre ans, j'ai reçu une lettre d'Octavius, la première depuis des années. J'étais sans nouvelles de lui depuis qu'il avait quitté la Tour Rouge. Il parlait de vous trois, de vos aventures, de la vie que vous menez. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais sentit aussi heureux. Merci à vous.

Grunlek fut touché par ces paroles qui venaient du cœur. Il pensa que Bob avait bien de la chance et ressentit une pointe de mélancolie en repensant à sa propre mère. Il offrit un sourire à Lumelle.

-C'est un ami. Un ami hyperactif, râleur et beau-parleur, mais il a un bon fond. Avec un cerveau qui tourne à plein régime en permanence, toujours à l'affut d'une réponse à nos questions. Souvent, c'est lui la conscience du groupe, qui réfrénait nos ardeurs et nous poussait à réfléchir avant d'agir. C'est aussi probablement l'un des plus ouverts d'esprit d'entre nous. A se demander qui est vraiment le demi-démon dans l'histoire.

Lumelle rit doucement. Oui, tel était son fils. Elle était aussi heureuse d'entendre ces mots. D'entendre ce qu'il était devenu. Elle pouvait être fière de lui.

-Racontez-moi, Grunlek. Racontez-moi comment tout cela a commencé, demanda-t-elle en désignant d'un mouvement de bras Grunlek et le camp dans son ensemble, où Théo et Shin dormaient à poings fermés.

-Notre rencontre ? Demanda-t-il en riant. Il y aurait là matière à un roman.

Le nain sourit avec nostalgie en repensant à la formation de leur groupe hétéroclite.

-Ce fut un hasard complet, continua-t-il. Théo venait d'être adoubé Paladin Inquisiteur, et sa première mission en tant que tel était de traquer et détruire un groupe de brigands qui sévissaient à l'est. Sa route l'a mené à requérir des informations auprès des Nains du Royaume de Liath. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré, moi, l'Estropié Royal, comme on m'appelait en ce temps-là. Nous avons sympathisé, il m'a raconté ses aventures et ses rêves, et je lui ai raconté les miens. Malheureusement, ayant obtenu ce pourquoi il était venu, il est repartit assez vite pour compléter sa mission. Mais avant cela, il m'a proposé de l'accompagner. Proposition que j'ai alors refusé. J'aurais aimé accepter, mais je souffrais à l'époque d'un cruel complexe d'infériorité. A force d'entendre répéter que je ne pouvais rien faire par moi-même, j'avais fini par m'en persuader. Mais la venue de Théo avait fait germer dans mon esprit les graines de ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Suite à certains événements, je quittais Liath moins de deux mois après son départ. Aurais-je osé partir si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré ? Je l'ignore. Toujours est-il que j'étais bien décidé à couper tout lien avec mon statut royal.

Lumelle restait silencieuse. Elle avait bien comprit que le nain était de ceux qui accueillaient volontiers les confidences des autres, mais qui trouvaient rarement l'occasion de se confier eux-mêmes. Alors elle écoutait, sans juger. Elle constatait, c'est tout.

-Après plusieurs années d'errances, au cours desquelles j'ai pu obtenir mon bras artificiel, j'ai rencontré Shin. C'est le plus jeune d'entre nous. Un gamin, à l'échelle de mon peuple, mais qui avait le regard d'un homme qui a dû grandir trop tôt et trop vite. Je l'ai sauvé d'un groupe de mercenaire à la solde de l'Eglise de l'Eau. Ces salauds le poursuivent depuis des années. Les êtres tels que lui sont rares. Après tout, ce n'est pas courant qu'un élémentaire accepte de sacrifier son individualité pour sauver un humain. Quoi qu'il en soit, on a fait un bout de chemin ensembles. C'est là que nous sommes tombés sur Théo dans une auberge. Je lui ai demandé si sa proposition tenait toujours, et il a accepté avec joie. Il était plutôt content de me revoir et a accepté la nature de Shin et mon nouveau bras sans poser de questions. Je crois qu'il s'en fiche comme d'une guigne, du moment qu'on ne fait rien exploser sur notre route. Même si ça l'amuse de nous traiter d'hérétiques quand ça l'arrange. On s'est donc mit à courir les routes tous les trois, et un lien fort a commencé à se former.

Rien ne troublait le récit de Grunlek. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé ainsi, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser et regarder en arrière tout le chemin parcouru. Cela lui faisait du bien, et Lumelle faisait une très bonne confidente. La nuit était douce et paisible. On n'entendait que les grillons et le clapotis lointain de l'Isara.

-Quelques semaines plus tard, nous avons accepté un contrat auprès de marchands pour nettoyer de vieilles ruines infestées de kobolds. Ces sales bêtes avaient pris l'habitude d'attaquer les convois qui passaient à proximité. Sauf que quand nous sommes arrivés aux ruines, nous n'avons trouvé des kobolds que des cadavres calcinés. Et un homme en robe de mage rouge qui étudiait les créatures et les vieilles pierres, passant des unes aux autres avec un enthousiasme… désarçonnant.

La mère du concerné laissa échapper un petit rire en repensant à l'énergie et la curiosité débordantes de son fils. Dès l'enfance, quand Bob avait trouvé un centre d'intérêt, rien ne pouvait l'en détourner. Il n'y avait rien à faire, à part attendre qu'il se lasse et change de lubie. Qui le plus souvent impliquait du feu. Beaucoup de feu.

-Il était assez méfiant au début, reprit Grunlek. Aujourd'hui, on se doute de pourquoi il était aussi distant, mais à ce moment-là nous n'en savions rien. Il se méfiait surtout de Théo, qui d'ailleurs le lui rendait bien. En tant que Paladin, Théo a toujours eu une certaine défiance envers les mages. Bob a cependant accepté de partager la récompense pour l'élimination des kobolds avec nous. De fil en aiguille, il nous a accompagnés sur les routes. Il prétextait aller au même endroit que nous, trouvant sans cesse une excuse pour rester. Nous n'étions pas dupes mais nous jouions le jeu. Nous savions qu'il nous cachait quelque chose, mais nous étions à milles lieux de la vérité, y comprit Théo qui a pourtant du flair pour ce genre de choses. Mais Bob était très doué pour utiliser sa magie sans laisser filtrer sa part démoniaque. Il n'osait pas s'ouvrir à nous, nous parler de sa nature. Il devait avoir trop peur de notre réaction. Je suppose que d'autres personnes ont dû lui rappeler sa condition, et pas de la manière douce. Malgré cela, il parlait beaucoup, de tout et de rien, et se livrait à des joutes verbales avec Théo qui feraient pâlir un ogre atteint d'une rage de dents. Mais dès que nous abordions son passé, il se fermait comme une huitre, alors nous n'avons pas insisté. Au fur et à mesure de nos voyages, nous avons commencé à nous apprécier et à vraiment ressembler à un groupe soudé.

L'Ingénieur ferma les yeux, se remémorant ces souvenirs agréables. Bob qui se fendait sans cesse de monologues farfelus et de traits d'humour plus ou moins douteux. Shin qui s'ouvrait peu à peu et dévoilait sa personnalité enfantine et malicieuse que les tragédies l'avaient forcé à enfouir. Lui, Grunlek, qui découvrait l'aventure et le monde hors de sa montagne comme un jeune nain curieux de tout. Et Théo qui chapeautait tout ce beau monde de sa présence bourrue mais rassurante.

-Seulement voilà, le passé, quoi qu'on fasse pour le chasser, il vous revient toujours en pleine figure.

Le nain avait reprit la parole sur un ton plus sombre, se rappelant sa première confrontation avec la sensation démoniaque qui était à présent caractéristique de la magie du demi-diable. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point il s'était habitué à cette aura maléfique au fil du temps. Cela lui paraissait tellement ordinaire aujourd'hui. Mais à l'époque…

-C'était un matin, six mois environ après notre rencontre. Maintenant que j'y pense, avoir réussit à nous cacher sa nature relevait de l'exploit, surtout avec un Inquisiteur suspicieux dans le groupe. Cela a dû lui coûter un paquet d'énergie de nous cacher une moitié de lui-même. Mais là, les circonstances ne lui ont pas laissé le choix. Ou plutôt si. Le choix, il l'avait : nous laisser mourir et s'enfuir, ou dévoiler son démon pour nous sortir du pétrin dans lequel on s'était tous fourrés. Mais apparemment, le choix n'a pas été difficile pour lui. En quelques secondes, les mages renégats qui s'apprêtaient à nous faire la peau ont été pulvérisés. Mais il ne pouvait plus nous cacher ce qu'il était : l'aura dégagée par sa magie était trop caractéristique, et ses yeux avaient viré au rouge.

-J'imagine que Théo a mal réagit.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je pense que si je ne m'étais pas interposé, il l'aurait embroché. Shin aussi était plutôt ébranlé. Il avait encoché une flèche et était près à tirer.

* * *

-Théo, du calme, je t'en prie ! Shin, abaisse ton arc !

-Lâche-moi, Grun ! Ce connard nous a menti pendant des mois ! Alors que c'était un putain de démon depuis le début !

Grunlek serra les dents et maintint son ami de toute la force de ses bras. A côté d'eux, Shin avait un air confus et hésitant. Son arc était près, mais, arrêté par les paroles de Grunlek, il ne tirait pas.

-Arrête, idiot ! Cria l'Ingénieur. S'il nous avait voulu du mal, il nous aurait tués depuis belle lurette !

-T'inquiète pas que je vais le buter avant qu'il ne change d'avis !

-Bordel, Théo, pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute au moins ce qu'il a à dire !

-Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre encore ses bobards !

-Vous avez fini ? Interrompit une voix agacée.

Les trois aventuriers cessèrent leur dispute et se tournèrent vers l'objet de leur discorde. Bob n'avait pas cherché à s'enfuir. En fait, c'était tout l'inverse. Le demi-diable s'était assit en tailleur par terre, sans aucun égard pour sa robe de mage achetée à prix d'or. Il avait posé son menton dans l'une des ses paumes et attendait. Ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte chocolat habituelle et fixaient l'Inquisiteur, l'Archer et l'Ingénieur avec intensité. On pouvait y lire un tourbillon d'émotions : colère, défi, peur, détermination, doute, mais ce qui primait surtout était une profonde lassitude.

-Si vous voulez me tuez, dit-il d'une voix très calme. Tuez-moi. Mais décidez-vous vite. Je n'ai pas envie que d'autres mages nous tombent dessus. Il faudrait que je vous sauve encore les miches, et je n'aime pas Le laisser sortir.

Cette tirade conclue sur un ton sec eue pour effet de calmer immédiatement le Paladin. Shin abaissa son arc, perplexe. Théo, lui, cessa de se débattre contre la poigne de Grunlek, qui le lâcha tout en restant près de lui. L'Inquisiteur s'avança vers le demi-diable qui n'avait pas bougé, le défiant du regard. Seule la presque imperceptible tension dans ses épaules trahissait sa peur.

-Très bien, dit Théo d'un ton froid en s'arrêtant devant Bob. On va causer, et cette fois, plus de mensonges. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Le demi-diable ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de jauger l'Inquisiteur du regard. Lorsqu'il répondit enfin, ce fut d'une voix amère, emplie de fatigue morale.

-On ne donne pas mal de noms. Démon, monstre, abomination, hérésie,… Mais l'étiquette commune est demi-diable.

Théo contint à grand-peine un frisson de dégoût. C'était ce qu'il craignait, bien qu'il ait espéré se tromper. Les engeances des Diables étaient les fruits d'unions contre-nature, et étaient le plus souvent instables et dangereuses.

-Qui est ton parent Diable ? Continua-t-il, toujours aussi impénétrable qu'une porte de prison.

Bob ferma les yeux. Il connaissait le nom de son père, ainsi que sa réputation. Ses méfaits et ses crimes étaient parfaitement connus de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Il fut tenté de se taire, mais il en avait assez de mentir.

\- Enoch, souffla-t-il résigné en rouvrant les yeux.

Là, le mouvement de recul de Théo fut parfaitement perceptible. L'Inquisiteur avait un air de répulsion inscrit sur son visage. Il savait exactement qui était le père du mage : ni plus, ni moins que l'un des pires criminels qu'ait jamais poursuivit l'Eglise de la Lumière. Un être puissant, calculateur, ambitieux et qui avait de nombreuses morts de membres des Eglises à son actif.

-Et en sachant ça, tu ne t'es pas barré ? Demanda le Paladin confus.

-J'en ai assez de fuir. D'être un animal traqué. Une proie. C'est l'un des rares points sur lesquels l'Autre et moi sommes d'accord.

-L'Autre ?

-C'est comme ça que je L'appelle. Son nom démonique est trop chiant à dire. Et accessoirement impossible à prononcer pour une gorge humaine. Et je n'ai pas envie de Lui faire cet honneur.

Grunlek s'avança à son tour vers le demi-diable et s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, tachant d'y distinguer quelque trace de malveillance ou de duplicité. Il n'y vit que lassitude et ironie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Bob ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

L'interpellé eu un rire de dérision.

-Garder le plus longtemps possible ma tête sur mes épaules, pour commencer. Ensuite, de l'aventure. Du divertissement. Tout pour oublier les images dégueulasses que l'Autre m'envoie dans l'esprit en permanence. Et enfin, je veux forcer ces coincés de la Tour Rouge à fermer leur claque-merde. Je veux leur montrer que même un demi-diable comme moi peut utiliser le feu à des fins positives. Que cet élément est aussi la vie, et pas que destruction.

Cela suffisait pour le nain. Grunlek était d'un naturel confiant, mais il n'était pas naïf, et ne se fiait qu'à ce qu'il voyait. Et le temps passé avec Bob, ainsi que les mots de ce dernier lui suffirent. Il se releva et se tint aux côtés du pyromage, montrant ainsi clairement son soutient à son ami. Il se fichait de la nature du demi-diable. Lui qui avait jadis souffert d'être mis à l'écart, il comprenait parfaitement sa peur de tout leur révéler.

Shin était du même avis, troublé par la ressemblance de leurs natures respectives. Il loua le ciel qu'il n'y ait aucune lutte de pouvoir entre lui et sa part élémentaire, et posa un regard compatissant sur le demi-diable.

Théo, quant à lui, semblait réfléchir intensément. Au cours du temps passé ensembles, il avait fini par apprécier le pyromancien. Mais toute son éducation lui criait d'éliminer ce que ses Commandements désignaient catégoriquement comme une hérésie. Qui devait disparaître de la surface du Cratère. Le Paladin était tiraillé entre sa foi envers son Eglise et son amitié pour Bob. Ses trois compagnons avaient les yeux fixés sur lui, attendant son verdict dans un silence tendu. Au bout de quelques instants de délibérations, il décida de couper la poire en deux.

Théo tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Lumière qui s'était mis à paître un peu plus loin.

-Bon, on dégage. Bob a raison, ces mages n'étaient peut-être pas seuls.

Grunlek, Shin et Bob ouvrirent de grands yeux devant le revirement soudain de l'Inquisiteur. Le demi-diable se releva d'un bon.

-C'est tout ? Après tout ce bordel, tu ne vas rien faire du tout ? Interpella-t-il, mi-surprit, mi agacé.

-Quoi ? Si tu veux absolument que je te décapite, dis-le-moi tout de suite ! Rétorqua Théo, d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Non, non, ça va, répondit Bob avec un grand sourire ravi.

Théo se retourna et s'avança vers le pyromage qui haussa un sourcil, mais ne recula pas. Le Paladin posa un index menaçant contre la poitrine de son vis-à-vis.

-Ne t'imagine pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, demi-diable. Je devrais te mettre au bûcher à l'instant.

-Ce qui serait totalement contre-productif, répondit Bob d'un ton candide.

-Ferme-la. Sache que je suis en train de piétiner les Lois Sacrées de l'Eglise de la Lumière rien qu'en te parlant.

-Ca fait beaucoup de majuscules, tout ça.

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que le pyromage était redevenu lui-même, puisqu'il se livrait à l'un de ses passe-temps favoris : avoir le dernier mot à n'importe quel moment, avec n'importe qui. Même un Inquisiteur de la Lumière qui s'apprêtait à l'exécuter il y avait dix minutes de cela. Théo resta cependant d'un calme olympien.

-En effet. Pour nous avoir sauvé la peau, je vais te laisser vivre. Comme ça on est quitte. Même quand tu n'étais à mes yeux qu'un minable pyromancien, j'aurais détesté avoir une dette envers toi, mais maintenant, c'est encore plus vrai. Mais méfie-toi. Si je détecte ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite perte de contrôle, je te tue. C'est clair ?

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Merci, Monsieur le Palouf.

Bob écarta le doigt de Théo avec un air désinvolte et se détourna pour aller ramasser son bâton en marmonnant un « Minable toi-même ». Le Paladin le regarda avec incrédulité.

-Tu as une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la nuque et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Tu te fiches donc de mourir ?

Bob s'arrêta et se retourna vers ses amis, un sourire serein aux lèvres.

-Pas vraiment. J'aime trop la vie pour avoir envie qu'elle s'arrête. Mais après vingt-cinq ans de bataille mentale contre son double démoniaque, la mort… eh bien, elle ne parait plus si effrayante.

* * *

-Nous sommes donc restés ensembles. Les relations entre Théo et Bob ont été un peu tendues pendant quelques temps. Après tout, c'était assez compliqué pour le fier Paladin de se rendre compte qu'un ami s'avère être ce contre quoi il a juré de se battre toute sa vie. Et l'autre abruti prenait un malin plaisir à l'asticoter, sans jamais dépasser la limite. Une autre chose pour laquelle il est très doué, d'ailleurs. Cependant, après des mois d'aventures communes, de batailles et d'échecs, les esprits se sont calmés et l'équilibre du groupe s'est peu à peu restauré. Nous ne nous sommes quasiment plus jamais quittés. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. A présent, nous nous rendons tous compte à quel point nous avons besoin des uns et des autres. Nous pensions avoir perdu Théo il y a un an. Nous l'avons retrouvé. Et maintenant, c'est le tour de Bob.

Le silence retomba sur le camp. Lumelle ne dit rien, méditant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle était heureuse que Grunlek lui ait partagé un morceau de l'histoire de son fils. Elle le voyait si peu, mais elle était fière de lui.

-Lumelle, interpella doucement Grunlek, la faisant revenir à la réalité. Le rituel pour sauver Bob, l'avez-vous déjà utilisé avant ?

La femme sembla se tendre légèrement. Le nain cru d'abord qu'elle ne répondrait pas.

-Deux fois, dit-elle finalement à voix basse. L'une quand Octavius avait onze ans, et l'autre quand il en avait seize. Chaque fois cela nous a permit d'éviter de peu une catastrophe. J'espérais tellement ne plus jamais avoir à assister à cela… Le voir dans cet état… Et je crains que cela ne soit pas suffisant cette fois.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je n'ai utilisé ce rituel que sur un demi-démon relativement jeune. Octavius a grandi depuis. Suffisamment pour pouvoir contrôler son démon, mais ce dernier a grandi, lui aussi. Une telle perte de contrôle à son âge,… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va se passer.

-Vous aviez l'air pourtant sûre de vous, lors de notre rencontre, fit remarquer Grunlek, tentant de gommer le léger ton accusateur de sa voix.

-C'est la seule solution et je le sais. Je veux y croire. Croire en lui. Mais à présent qu'il est si proche, je ne peux m'empêcher de douter. D'autant plus qu'Enoch ne nous laissera sûrement pas agir à notre guise.

-Nous réussirons, Lumelle. Nous le ramènerons. Nous avons affrontés des araignées géantes, des élémentaires, des prêtres de quasiment toutes les Eglises et la Mort elle-même. Qu'est-ce qu'un Diable, sinon un adversaire de plus ? Nous sommes encore là. Eux non.

La femme ne répondit pas, s'imprégnant de ces mots puissants et de la volonté inébranlable du nain. Puis elle se leva et descendit du rocher. Elle leva les yeux une dernière fois vers lui avec un sourire doux.

-Octavius sait décidemment bien choisir ses amis. Bonne nuit, Grunlek.

-Bonne nuit, Lumelle.

La nuit finit de sa course, calme et paisible, même pour Shin. Ils se remirent en route le lendemain, animés d'une nouvelle énergie.

Deux jours plus tard, le manoir d'Enoch était en vue.

* * *

Au plus profond des tunnels qui perçaient la montagne, une cellule nue. Dans cette cellule, un homme éreinté par la tempête qui ravageait son esprit. Il ne voyait ni n'entendait presque plus. Et pourtant, il sut. Malgré la souffrance et l'épuisement, un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres.

 _Ils_ arrivent.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Une ombre furtive entra dans la pièce. Et ce fut le noir.

Résonnait encore le rugissement de l'Autre.

* * *

 _Liath signifie « gris » en gaélique irlandais. Je me suis inspirée du nom que les nains donnent à leur roi, dévoilé par Mahyar dans le Live 6 : « Sa Majesté Grise »._

 _Isara vient du titre d'un des morceaux du groupe de Folk Metal Eluveitie. C'est le nom celtique de l'Isère, une rivière du Sud-Est de la France. Son nom celte signifierait « L'impétueuse, la Rapide ». Si vous ne connaissez pas Eluveitie, foncez, c'est que du bonheur (La vielle à roue, c'est metal. Si, si). Isara est un morceau très doux, si vous aimez, écoutez aussi Voveso In Mori. Mais si vous voulez du Folk bien Metal, écoutez les titres King, Quoth the Raven. Si c'est trop Metal, il y a The Arcane Dominion et Memento. Ce qui est bien avec ce groupe, c'est qu'il y en a pour tous les goûts (C'était la minute musicale)._

* * *

 _Le reviewer est frétillant._

 _L'auteur qui lit les reviews aussi d'ailleurs. En plus d'avoir faim._


	7. Chapter 7 : Tiens-toi tranquille

_Bien le bonjour, assidus lecteurs._

 _Tout d'abord, nom d'un Sorceleur, quel est ce déferlement de lectures sur le dernier chapitre ? Zêtes des malades ! Vous voulez me filer une syncope ou quoi ?  
_

 _Voici donc le chapitre 7 des Liens du Sang. Déjà le septième chapitre. Ca va vite, dites donc. Les mots coulent encore et encore, de mon esprit tortueux jusqu'à mon fidèle PC, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « balançoire », ils sont déjà 25000._

 _ **Donc merci à vous tous pour la motivation que vous me donnez.**_

 _Chers reviewers, à présent suivez-moi dans cette merveilleuse section qui vous est dédiée. Venez ! Allons courir dans les prés !_

 _ **dry1410 :** [Zombie Mode Activated] : « Pizzaaaaaaa ! ». Tarte aux pommes… [Shin Mode Activated] : « C'est des Granny Smith ? ». Merci pour ta review, chère VIP !_

 _ **fiction-mikana :** Et oui j'ai succombé à l'appel du flash-back. J'le re'frais plus m'dame ! ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

 _ **Miss Otaku Nacht** : Non d'un Dragibus, quel roman ! Merci d'avoir prit le temps d'écrire tout ça ! Et du coup je vais répondre à tout ! Oui Madame ! Parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison ! Merci pour ton appréciation sur les noms, et figure-toi, ma chère, que pour ton interprétation du nom de Bob, tu as tapé dans le mille ! C'est exactement comme ça que j'imagine les choses. Je ne pense pas développer ça dans cette fic, mise à part une allusion par-ci par-là, mais c'est un headcanon qui me plaît beaucoup. Pour Shin… moi ? Un plot twist ? Naaaan, ce n'est absolument pas mon genre. J'aime les fics calmes et sereines. Avec des papillons et des lendemains qui chantent. Pour la partie souvenir, contente qu'elle t'ait plu ! J'ai beaucoup aimé la raconter du point de vue d'un des quatres. Je ne voulais pas faire un bête flash-back. Quant à Lumelle… et oui, elle n'a pas osé leur dire. Elle a dû avoir peur qu'ils renoncent, après tout, elle ne les connaissait pas… mais à présent qu'elle les connait mieux, elle peut tout leur dire…Du coup, merci encore pour ta review, ma chère Ota !_

 _ **Evig Morder :** Merci d'avoir prit le temps de poster cette review, malgré ton manque de temps ! Oui j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage sur Bob bien blasé mais toujours badass (J'ai beaucoup de mal avec les fics qui le décrivent faible et fragile de manière totalement gratuite). Quant à la suite, et bien regarde un peu plus bas, elle est juste là ;). J'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

 _ **Ailane :** Bienvenue à toi et merci pour ta première review qui m'a rendue toute soyeuse ! Tous ces compliments, ahlalala c'est troooop ! Merci pour la détection de la coquille je corrige ça ! Sers-toi donc un cookie._

 _Comme toujours, un grand merci également aux followers, fav et lecteurs._

 _Comme d'habitude, je précise qu'Aventures ne m'appartient pas._

 _Comme à chaque fois, après cette prose abondante, voici venir le chapitre._

 _Que la lecture vous soit agréable._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Tiens-toi tranquille.**

Les quatre compagnons s'étaient glissés le plus discrètement possible dans le manoir, ayant découvert une porte donnant sur une arrière-cour facilement accessible. Rien n'était verrouillé, malgré la nuit tombée, et ils n'avaient détecté aucune protection, magique ou non, ce qui augmentait leur méfiance. Ce n'était pas comme l'Eglise des Enfers. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'ouvrir la grande porte et foncer dans le tas. C'était la demeure d'Enoch, et ils aimeraient éviter une confrontation avec le démon autant que possible.

Le manoir était plongé dans un silence oppressant. Pour faire le moins de bruit possible, Théo avait enveloppé les jointures de son armure de chiffons, et Grunlek en avait fait de même avec son bras. Ils débouchèrent dans le grand hall avec ses escaliers qui montaient vers les étages. Et d'autres descendaient plus bas. D'un commun accord, ils prirent logiquement les escaliers menant aux niveaux inférieurs. Le bruit des pas lourd de Théo et Grunlek et de ceux plus feutrés de Lumelle résonnait doucement sur les marches, tandis que Shin ne produisait aucun son, silencieux comme une ombre. Tous étaient sur le qui-vive, surtout le Paladin qui pouvait ressentir de l'énergie démoniaque en dessous d'eux. Son bouclier commençait à émettre une légère lueur qui semblait pulser comme un cœur vivant. Instinctivement, il resserra sa prise sur la poignée de son épée.

En arrivant au bas des escaliers, ils débouchèrent sur une cave. Des denrées étaient entreposées un peu partout, et des bouteilles de vin s'alignaient le long des murs, prenant de l'âge. Lumelle eu un sourire ironique. Visiblement, Enoch n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Il appréciait toujours autant de vivre dans l'opulence.

Cependant, un premier problème se posa à eux : la cave ne laissait aucune autre sortie visible que celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

-Apparemment, c'était un mauvais choix, chuchota Grunlek qui s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour remonter.

-Non, rétorqua Théo également à voix basse. Mon bouclier est formel, il y a de l'énergie magique en dessous de nous. Et pas de la magie divine, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Il y a probablement un passage secret, déduit Lumelle. Cherchons.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à passer la cave au peigne fin, examinant la moindre irrégularité dans les murs, déplaçant le moindre tonneau. Jusqu'à ce que le regard affuté et expérimenté de Grunlek ne repère un mécanisme inhabituel sous une étagère de chêne. L'Ingénieur étudia l'appareil et se releva, puis examina l'étagère. Après quelques minutes, il sentit dans le bois dur une anfractuosité sous ses doigts organiques. Il appuya, et un cliquetis se fit entendre. L'étagère pivota alors sur elle-même, dévoilant une ouverture grossièrement taillée dans le mur, et un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Alertés par le bruit Théo, Shin et Lumelle, s'approchèrent.

-Bien joué, Grun, chuchota Théo.

-C'est de la technologie naine, un jeu d'enfant pour moi, répondit Grunlek avec un sourire en coin.

Ils progressèrent dans les escaliers, Théo fournissant de la lumière en faisant briller son armure. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en bas, et devant eux s'étirait un long couloir sombre, avec des portes solides alignées le long des murs.

-Des cellules, grogna Shin de dégoût.

-Allons-y, enjoint Lumelle d'une voix tremblante d'inquiétude.

Ils fouillèrent chacune des cellules sur leur chemin, mais aucune trace de Bob. Lumelle se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle refusait de croire qu'Enoch, s'il se trouvait bien ici, ne puisse pas être au courant de leur venue. Pourquoi donc n'était-il pas intervenu ? Qu'attendait-il au juste ? Elle se sentait constamment observée, épiée. Elle se retourna, sondant le tunnel sombre de ses yeux méfiants, mais ne vit rien. Grunlek, qui avait observé son manège, scruta à son tour les ténèbres. Ne voyant rien, il sourit à Lumelle d'un air rassurant et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. La femme obtempéra, mais elle ne pu chasser la sensation désagréable qui lui nouait l'estomac.

Un silence de mort régnait sur les souterrains. L'atmosphère renfermée et oppressante commençait à donner des sueurs froides à Shin, qui supportait difficilement ce genre d'endroit. Néanmoins, le demi-élémentaire refusa de laisser ses peurs lui dicter sa conduite. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noire et continua d'avancer.

Toutes les cellules étaient vides. Sauf une. La toute dernière, à la porte la plus solide. Théo posa la main sur la poignée, s'attendant la trouver fermée. Il n'en fut rien. Les gonds huilés pivotèrent sans opposer de résistance et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils échangèrent tous un regard et s'avancèrent, le cœur battant. Devant eux se trouvait un lit et une table. Et scellées au mur du fond se trouvaient des chaines de tout évidence magique. Mais elles ne retenaient personne. La pièce était vide.

Un mouvement feutré se fit entendre derrière eux, comme un bruissement d'étoffe.

« Un piège ! » Comprit immédiatement Théo.

Il n'eu que le temps d'attraper Lumelle et l'entraîner dans la pièce, tandis que Grunlek faisait de même avec Shin, ayant aperçu le danger de ses yeux perçants.

A la seconde d'après, une explosion se produisit dans le couloir, projetant des gerbes de flammes jusque dans la pièce où ils s'étaient réfugiés, pulvérisant la porte qui ne fut plus qu'un amoncellement de fer et de bois brûlé. Plaqués contre le mur, les quatre amis s'en sortirent indemne. Grunlek reconnu avec horreur l'aura particulière que dégageaient ces flammes et tourna un regard affolé vers le Paladin.

-Théo ! C'est…

-Je sais ! Coupa Théo, furieux. Bob ! Hurla-t-il ensuite. Arrête, crétin, c'est nous !

Quelqu'un lui répondit, mais la voix n'était pas celle de leur ami. C'était une voix plus grave, moqueuse et méprisante.

-Navré Inquisiteur, mais votre ami n'est malheureusement pas en possibilité de vous répondre. Je vous dirais bien de repasser plus tard, mais je m'en voudrais de troubler ces retrouvailles… enflammées.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, le Paladin aurait levé les yeux au ciel devant la facilité de la blague. Même Bob n'aurait pas osé la faire, celle-là. Il ravala néanmoins ses répliques sarcastiques – il aurait tout le temps de les lui dire une fois qu'il lui aurait planté son épée en travers de la poitrine – et risqua un regard par l'ouverture dans l'espoir d'identifier la menace.

L'homme qui avait parlé était de constitution solide et se tenait au milieu du couloir, sûr de sa supériorité. Il portait une chemise richement brodée et on pouvait voir ses muscles noueux rouler sous sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements, démontrant une maîtrise des arts du combat. Mais ce qui attira le regard du Paladin furent ses yeux écarlates aux pupilles fendues. Il arborait un sourire d'anticipation. Le sourire d'un prédateur qui sait que ses proies sont prises au piège et ne peuvent plus lui échapper.

Et à côté de lui se tenait une silhouette grande et mince – très mince – que n'importe lequel des trois aventuriers reconnaîtrait entre mille. Tout trois frissonnèrent. Leur ami était pratiquement méconnaissable. Disparue, la familière robe de mage rouge qui faisait la fierté du pyromage. Bob était à présent tellement maigre que la chemise et le pantalon de jute qu'il portait flottaient sur lui comme les draps d'un fantôme. Emacié, son visage était irrégulièrement recouvert d'écailles. Ses yeux étaient entièrement rouges et incandescents tandis que ses dents ressemblaient plus à des crocs et ses ongles à des griffes. Sa respiration était erratique et sifflante et ses mains étaient agitées de soubresauts.

Grunlek serra les dents. Etaient-ils arrivés trop tard ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, saloperie ? Cracha Théo, furieux.

-Je n'ai fais que lui fournir les armes dont il aurait besoin contre vous, et contre son père, répondit leur adversaire. Ce n'est pas très bon pour lui, je le crains, mais je n'en ai cure. Il est grand temps qu'Enoch descende de son piédestal. Il semble porter à son fils une étrange affection, quand bien même j'ignorais qu'un Diable puisse en avoir. Mon propre père ne m'en a jamais témoigné, d'ailleurs, mais qu'importe. Mais ce sera cette faiblesse qui causera sa chute. Son engeance fera une excellente arme contre lui. Et il est temps qu'il s'entraîne un peu.

A ces mots, il donna une légère poussée dans le dos de Bob, qui se raidit, tendit les paumes devant lui et projeta une boule de feu vers leur cachette. Une explosion se produisit, ébranlant les fondations du manoir, tandis que Théo et Grunlek plongeaient sous leurs boucliers respectifs tout en protégeant les deux autres.

-C'est décidé, je vais définitivement le buter, gronda l'Inquisiteur entre ses dents.

-La ferme, Théo, répondit Grunlek sur le même ton. On est là pour le sauver, et rien d'autre.

\- Il essaye de nous incinérer, je te signale ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?

-Et ben tu l'assommes ! Il me semble que tu es plutôt doué pour ça, non ?

-Avec mon bouclier, oui, je sais faire !

-Tu ranges ça tout de suite !

Shin poussa un soupir. Ces deux-là avaient trouvé le moment parfait pour se crêper le chignon. Une seconde explosion se produisit et des fragments de pierre commencèrent à tomber du plafond. Mieux valait en finir rapidement.

-L'ennemi, c'est l'autre demi-diable, Inquisiteur, intervint Lumelle. Il faut les séparer, et je pourrais alors lancer mon rituel. Mais je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour immobiliser Octavius d'abord.

-Je m'en charge, approuva Grunlek en saisissant par réflexe son bras mécanique de sa main organique.

-Très bien, décréta Théo. Shin et moi on s'occupe de l'autre enfoiré. C'est le moment de voir si notre préparation a porté ces fruits, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Lumelle.

Celle-ci répondit par un hochement de tête déterminé. Le Paladin dégaina son épée et raffermit sa prise sur son bouclier. Il retira les chiffons qui masquaient le bruit de son armure, devenus inutiles, et entendit Grunlek en faire de même pour ceux autour de son bras. Puis il se mit à réciter calmement et à voix basse des versets de la Lumière. Son bouclier frémit et une lueur irisée l'enveloppa comme un voile. Shin généra deux flèches de glaces dans chaque main et en encocha une d'un geste précis. Tout deux se lancèrent un regard indiquant qu'ils étaient près. Lumelle et Grunlek se tinrent près derrière eux.

Lorsque la dernière salve de flammes se tarit, Théo bondit par l'encadrement de la porte, Shin derrière lui. Devant eux, Bob répliqua immédiatement par un nouvel Enfer sur Terre. L'Inquisiteur mit son bouclier devant lui, tandis que Shin se plaça derrière lui.

Le feu rugit dans leur direction comme un monstre affamé. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le bouclier, la vague de flammes se sépara, comme tranchée en deux, passant de chaque côté sans leur faire de mal. Théo grimaça, la sueur perlant sur son front, sentant le contrecoup énergétique que lui réclamait son enchantement, mais il tint bon et continua d'avancer. Furieux, Bob intensifia son pouvoir. Le feu gagna en intensité, et la chaleur dans les souterrains devint presque insupportable. Petit à petit, le Paladin sentit son pouvoir faiblir et sa psyché se vider. Son bouclier chauffé à blanc commença à lui bruler le bras et la main.

Sentant la fatigue de son compagnon, Shin décida d'agir. Se concentrant sur son pouvoir, il invoqua une légère pellicule de glace qui vint recouvrir ses mains et ses bras. Se décalant légèrement, ignorant les flammes qui lui léchaient les bras protégés temporairement par la glace, il tira une flèche en direction de Bob.

Le demi-diable vit la flèche venir vers lui. Il l'évita en se décalant sur le côté, mais cette inattention brisa sa concentration et le jet de flammes s'arrêta.

Shin pu ainsi en profiter. Les flammes s'étaient à peine évanouies qu'il décochait deux flèches coup sur coup en direction de l'acolyte de Bob. Celui-ci les évita d'un mouvement souple et agile. Mais cela leur offrit l'ouverture dont ils avaient besoin. Profitant de la diversion offerte par son ami, Théo bondit en avant, droit sur Bob. Le demi-diable ne pu faire un geste que le Paladin le saisissait par le col et le projetait derrière lui.

Droit vers Grunlek et Lumelle.

Profitant de cette occasion inespérée, le nain décida de ne pas faire dans la dentelle. Il lança son bras grappin qui s'étira en direction de Bob, qui était tombé à terre, avec un sifflement métallique. La main mécanique l'agrippa par le bras et le traina au sol aux pieds du nain. Avant qu'il ne put faire quoi que ce soit, Grunlek se jeta sur lui et l'immobilisa et l'entourant de son bras grappin. Le demi-diable se débattit en hurlant de rage, mais le nain tint bon.

L'autre demi-diable tenta d'intervenir, mais il ne pu passer la véritable muraille que formaient un Paladin de la Lumière et un demi-élémentaire d'eau manifestement très énervés.

Grunlek recula en entrainant son ami vers une cellule sur le côté, suivi de près par Lumelle. Le nain grimaça. Malgré sa maigreur et son état, Bob déployait une énergie incroyable à tenter de se dégager de sa poigne. Comprenant que ces efforts étaient vains, le demi-diable cessa soudain de se débattre. A la place, une lueur mauvaise s'alluma dans son regard rougeoyant, et Grunlek vit alors des flammèches apparaître le long de ses doigts. Une boule de feu jailli alors de la main droite du pyromancien et explosa au milieu de la pièce, les projetant tous contre les murs, avec des brûlures en prime pour le nain et la femme.

Le demi-diable tenta à nouveau de se libérer mais rencontra à nouveau la résistance de son adversaire. Malgré la violence de l'impact, l'Ingénieur ne l'avait pas lâché, sachant que s'il le faisait, c'en était fini. Furieux, Bob voulu générer une nouvelle boule de feu dévastatrice.

-Non, certainement pas, siffla le nain entre ses dents.

Juste à temps avant qu'il ne déclenche une nouvelle catastrophe, le nain réussi à lui attraper les poignets de sa main organique et de celle mécanique dont le bras étiré maintenait toujours le demi-diable sous son emprise.

-Lumelle ! Hurla Grunlek. Maintenant !

La femme s'était relevée, ignorant la douleur des brûlures que son propre fils lui avait infligées. Elle s'avança vers eux, en colère et décidée à en finir.

Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, Bob se mit à crier dans une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, perçante, haineuse et pourtant étrangement suppliante.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Laisse-moi sortir ! Ne m'enchaîne pas à nouveau !

Lumelle se contenta se s'agenouiller devant lui, le regard déterminé.

-Rend-moi mon fils, démon, siffla-t-elle de fureur.

Elle posa ses mains doucement sur les tempes de Bob, et rapidement se mit alors à psalmodier des incantations impies de l'Eglise des Enfers. Le demi-diable poussa un hurlement de fureur et de haine et se débattit de plus belle. Imperturbable, Lumelle poursuivi son rituel, ses yeux doux plantés dans ceux inhumains de son fils. Lorsqu'elle termina, elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser quelques mots à son oreille, qu'elle était sûre que Lui les entendraient.

-Reviens, mon grand, chuchota Lumelle. Ne le laisse pas gagner. Tes amis ont besoin de toi.

Bob ferma les yeux et se tendit brusquement, poussant des gémissements de douleurs entrecoupés d'inspirations brusques. Dans la tempête qu'était son esprit, enchaîné par sa propre conscience, il se sentit investit d'une force nouvelle. Il connaissait ce pouvoir, pour l'avoir ressentit deux fois dans sa vie. Il banda alors son esprit et sa volonté et d'une impulsion unique et puissante, il repoussa les ténèbres qui l'étouffaient. Les chaînes mentales qui l'entravaient tombèrent à terre, inefficaces.

Son démon se tenait devant lui, se prenant la tête à deux mains, luttant contre cette force extérieure qui voulait l'enfermer à nouveau. Bob se redressa lentement et inspira à fond, se délectant de cette énergie extérieure à la fois maudite, mais aussi douce et rassurante. D'un mouvement, il bondit et se jeta sur son double démoniaque. Il le plaqua au sol avec une force qu'il n'était pas sensé posséder, et à son contact, des chaînes noires naquirent de ses mains et s'enroulèrent autour du démon, l'immobilisant au sol, vaincu et sans pouvoir.

Bob se releva et contempla la créature à terre. Cette chose étrange qui était à la fois lui, et pas lui. Identique, comme le reflet parfait d'un miroir. Leur seule différence était leurs yeux. Mais ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme ? Âme, esprit… ces mots semblaient tellement vides de sens pour un demi-démon. Deux esprits pour une âme… à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse.

« Les deux faces d'une même pièce, hein ? » Pensa-t-il avec un sourire de dérision.

Son démon lui lança un regard brulant de haine, luttant contre ses liens.

-Tu crois peut-être que cela suffira à me retenir ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis bien plus puissant que la dernière fois où ce tour pathétique a été utilisé. Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Lorsque je briserai à mon tour mes chaînes, je m'emparerai définitivement de ce corps qui me revient de droit.

-Et je serais toujours là pour te combattre. En attendant, tiens-toi tranquille. Je parie que tu as causé un merdier pas possible, là dehors.

Il tourna les talons et referma cette porte de son âme, tout en se doutant qu'il aurait bientôt à la rouvrir.

* * *

Petit-à-petit, le demi-diable cessa de se débattre dans les bras de Grunlek, qui laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Les écailles commencèrent alors à se rétracter du visage de Bob jusqu'à disparaître totalement et ses dents reprirent une forme normale. La tension de ses muscles disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue et il s'affaissa dans les bras du nain qui cessa de le maintenir et laissa son bras mécanique revenir à une forme normale.

Ce fut le silence, presque suspendu dans le temps, entrecoupé par la respiration régulière de Bob. Le nain le déposa doucement au sol, Lumelle continuant du lui tenir la tête.

Bob rouvrit alors lentement les yeux, et ses pupilles redevenues rondes et de la couleur chocolat si se posèrent sur le visage en face de lui. Malgré cela Lumelle ne put détacher ses mains du visage de son enfant. Comme si elle craignait que si elle le faisait, il rebasculerait dans la folie.

Bob mit du temps à se rendre compte de la situation. Instinctivement, ses mains se portèrent sur celles qui lui touchaient les tempes. Il finit par se rendre compte de qui était la personne devant lui. C'est alors que, comme une bourrasque entrant par une fenêtre que l'on aurait ouverte, les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était produit pendant sa possession par son démon le frappèrent de plein fouet.

-Maman… balbutia-t-il d'une voix éraillée par ses hurlements. Je suis désolé…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas de ta faute, murmura doucement sa mère.

-Mais j'aurais pu… J'ai failli… Je suis désolé…

Bob était visiblement en état de choc, horrifié par ce qui aurait pu se produire, mais aussi furieux contre lui-même. Son regard se posa sur les brûlures qui marquaient les bras et les vêtements de Lumelle et il serra les mâchoires.

-Du calme, Bob. Vas-y doucement, tu es dans un sale état.

La voix venait de derrière lui. Grunlek se tenait derrière lui et l'observait de ses yeux rieurs, faisant fi de ses blessures. Le pyromage remarqua aussi sa peau parsemée de brûlures.

-Grun, dit-il de sa voix cassée. Merci. Et désolé pour ça, vieux.

Grunlek eu un petit rire joyeux. Il avait retrouvé son ami vivant, et il se fichait royalement du reste.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu m'immoles par le feu, Bob. Alors une de plus ou une de moins… Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en remettrais.

Le pyromage rit à son tour, soulagé de mois de souffrance et de combat. Soulagé d'être en vie.

Mais revenant au présent, son visage se durcit.

-Il reste encore quelque chose à faire.

* * *

Du côté de Théo et Shin, ça ne se passait pas très bien. Furieux d'avoir vu sa carte maîtresse lui être enlevée, le demi-diable avait rivalisé de sorts et de coup plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Il avait invoqué une armure des Ombres qui le rendait insensible à leurs coups, déviant flèches de glace et épée de la Lumière comme un mur d'acier stoppant un vulgaire bâton. De son corps jaillissaient des ombres étirées comme des fouets, qui tentaient de les frapper, aussi vives que des serpents. Ces Ombres étaient tantôt inatteignables comme de la fumée, tantôt tangibles et tranchantes comme des lames, ou lourdes comme des masses. Elles étaient totalement soumises à la volonté du demi-diable des Ombres.

Les deux aventuriers s'étaient vu infliger de nombreuses petites blessures, qui, bien que superficielles, les handicapaient dans leurs mouvements. Leur ennemi semblait jouer avec eux comme un chat avec une souris, attendant que ses proies ne s'épuisent.

Le Paladin et l'Archer tentaient quant à eux de déceler une ouverture dans la défense du demi-diable qui s'était révélée jusqu'à présent impénétrable, quels que soient leurs efforts. Tout deux bondissaient dans tous les sens pour éviter les Ombres que la créature lançait sur eux. Mais tous les deux faiblissaient à vue d'œil. La situation semblait inextricable. Théo comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir _y_ recourir. Il avait espéré qu'il n'aurait pas eu à l'utiliser aussi tôt, mais les circonstances ne lui laissaient pas le choix. Cependant, il avait besoin de temps. Il croisa le regard épuisé de Shin qui semblait être arrivé à la même conclusion que lui.

Le demi-élémentaire lui adressa un hochement de tête et rangea son arc avant de générer un poignard de glace dans chaque main et de se ruer sur leur ennemi. Il évita les fouets d'Ombre avec agilité et frappa à un point précis sur le corps sombre de leur adversaire. Malheureusement, cette attaque échoua comme les précédentes contre l'armure d'Ombre générée par le demi-diable. Néanmoins, cette attaque eue pour effet de concentrer sur lui l'attention de leur adversaire. Celui-ci lança ces Ombres contre l'Archer, qui fit de son mieux pour les esquiver. L'une d'entre elles lui érafla le flanc, mais sans gravité. Le demi-diable continua d'attaquer, ses Ombres dessinant un ballet mortel et macabre, tandis que Shin virevoltait entre elles, semblant presque danser.

Mais le demi-élémentaire se fatiguait vite. Trop vite. L'un des fouets réussit à se frayer un chemin par son angle mort et le frappa dans le dos comme un coup de massue. Shin entendit ses côtes craquer sous l'impact, qui le projeta violement au sol. Serrant les dents sous la douleur, étourdit, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits au plus vite. C'est alors qu'il sentit son instinct l'avertir d'un danger imminent. Par pur réflexe, il roula sur le côté, poussant un cri de douleur lorsque ses côtes malmenées protestèrent. A la seconde d'après, un fouet d'Ombre s'abattit à l'endroit où il se trouvait, faisant se fissurer la pierre.

Malheureusement, Shin ne pu aller plus loin, car un fouet s'enroula autour de sa jambe, l'empêchant de s'enfuir, tandis que d'autres s'élevaient au dessus de lui, tels des cobras près à frapper.

Cet à ce moment précis, où Shin voyait la mort descendre sur lui comme un voile de ténèbres, une lumière éblouissante envahit le souterrain, si bien que le demi-élémentaire dû se protéger les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, les fouets d'Ombre avaient disparu. Et devant lui, son ennemi était bloqué, enfermé au milieu d'un sceau qui s'étendait au sol, brillant d'une lumière dorée, tracé de traits multiples et de runes mystiques qui étaient apparus au sol. Le demi-diable était libre de ses mouvements, ainsi que ses ombres, mais il ne pouvait pas sortir du piège dans lequel il était tombé, tel des miasmes enfermés dans une bouteille.

Un rire victorieux rompit le silence. Les deux adversaires se retournèrent pour découvrir Théo agenouillé au sol, ses deux mains plaquées contre la pierre froide. Les tracés lumineux semblaient pulser à son contact, reconnaissant l'aura d'un envoyé de la Lumière. Le Paladin envoya au demi-diable un sourire carnassier.

-On a mit des jours à mettre ça au point avec Lumelle. Je le réservais à Enoch, mais tant pis. Assez perdu de temps, c'est toi qui va payer pour lui, demi-diable.

* * *

 _Cette réplique de Lumelle, lorsqu'elle s'adresse au démon de Bob, est inspirée d'un passage de l'un des chefs-d'œuvre de Hayao Miyazaki : Princesse Mononoké._

* * *

 _Le reviewer est glorieux._

 _Comme le score de la France à l'Eurovision 2016. Cette année est une année faste. On a fini dans le top 10 ET on est devant les anglais. Joie et paillettes._

 _Une review, c'est donc de la joie et des paillettes. CQFD._


	8. Chapter 8 : Non

_Bonjour, les gens !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre ! A l'origine, les chapitres 7 et 8 ne devaient en former qu'un, mais devat la longueur qu'il prenait, j'ai vu là l'opportunité immanquable de vous faire un perfide cliffhanger. Navrée (ou pas)._

 _Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai un pitit cadeau pour vous ! Voici ma playlist d'écriture ! Ne paniquez pas si vous vibrez dans vos chaussettes, c'est normal. Trop d'epicness, toussa toussa…_

 _Two Steps From Hell – Skyworld_

 _Thomas Bergersen, Nick Phoenix, Two Steps From Hell – False King_

 _Thomas Bergersen, Two Steps From Hell – Freedom Fighter_

 _Thomas Bergersen – Final Frontier_

 _Audiomachine – When It All Falls Down_

 _Audiomachine – Age of Dragons_

 _Audiomachine – Shadowfall_

 _Audiomachine – And The Heaven Shall Tremble_

 _Ramin Djawadi – Blood of the Dragon_

 _Ivan Torrent – Before I Leave This World_

 _Ivan Torrent – Dandelion_

 _Hidden Citizens – Silent Running_

 _Kari Sigurdsson – Twist of Fate_

 _Mark Petrie – Hyperion_

 _Mark Petrie – Embolden_

 _Mark Petrie – Ultrasonic_

 _Brand X Music – World Without End_

 _Jeremy Soule – Nerevar Rising_

 _Bear McCreary – Dance of the Druids (feat Raya Yarbough)_

 _Futur World Music – Aqua Vitae_

 _Bakuretsu Tenshi OST 11 - Shinjitsu no Kao_

 _Position Music – Time Lapse_

 _Aaaah c'était bon !_

 _Passons à présent aux réponses éclairées et avisées aux reviewers :_

 _ **SunWings** : PARCE QUE J'ADORE CA ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de t'avoir hypée, c'était l'effet que je recherchais, donc savoir que ça a marché me motive encore plus pour la suite !_

 _ **Evig Morder** : Alors là, ma chérie, il faut absolument qu'on parle ! Sache que l'Eurovision n'a strictement rien à voir avec le fait de taper dans un ballon. Enfin, des fois, si, ça arrive. Mais pas souvent. Mais je m'égare. L'Eurovision est un concours de chant/effet spéciaux/mauvais goût entre les pays d'Europe. Et à l'Eurovision, c'est plus le genre à porter des costumes à paillettes et mettre le feu à des pianos qu'à jouer à la baballe. Et c'est beau._

 _ **fiction-mikana** : Merciiiii !_

 _ **dry1410** : Mais siiiii c'est génial ! De la frustration oh oui ! Laissez-moi me nourrir de ça ! Tiens, pour me faire pardonner… [Lance des paillettes]._

 _ **Ailane** : Et oui, Miyazaki, c'est la vie ! Merci pour ta review !_

 _Passons donc au chapitre sans autre forme de procès._

 _Comme toujours (et à jamais), Aventures ne m'appartient pas._

 _Que votre plaisir à lire mes bêtises ne se tarisse jamais._

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Non**

L'air était tendu comme un arc. Théo et le demi-diable se fixaient, les yeux dans les yeux. Shin s'était relevé, la main crispée contre ses côtes brûlantes et s'était rapproché, soulagé de voir leur plan finalement fonctionner. Autour d'eux, des ombres dansaient sur les murs comme des fantômes surgissant de quelque contrée monstrueuse, projetées par la lumière émanant du sceau. Le Paladin serra les dents devant la contemplation de cette création hybride des magies de la Lumière et des Enfers. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'en agissant ainsi il venait de sauver Shin et aussi sa propre peau. Mais cette fusion entre sa magie de la Lumière et les forces impies des Enfers le dégoûtait, allait à l'encontre de chacune des fibres de son être. Etre obligé d'en arriver là alimentait sa colère déjà vive. Il reporta son attention sur son adversaire. Cet enfoiré allait crever, pour sûr.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet, juste offensé d'être enfermé comme une vulgaire bête. Le demi-diable avança sa main et l'arrêta, incapable d'aller plus loin, stoppé par le mur le mur invisible délimité par le sceau de Théo. Se penchant vers le sol, il se mit à examiner le tracé et les runes lumineuses avec un intérêt non-feint.

-Intéressant, dit-il comme un professeur évaluant le travail d'un élève peu soigneux. Mais un tel sceau ne nécessite-t-il pas d'être préalablement tracé au sol ?

-A l'origine, oui. Seulement, j'ai eu la chance de croiser sur ma route une ancienne adepte de l'Eglise des Enfers qui s'y connait pas mal en matière de sceaux anti-démon. Dommage pour toi.

La voix de Théo était pleine de satisfaction, mais Shin ne pu manquer de remarquer les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. L'énergie nécessaire pour maintenir un tel sort était monstrueuse, et même la force de la nature qu'était son ami ne pouvait pas tenir éternellement.

Le demi-élémentaire généra une flèche de glace, l'encocha et tira sur le demi-démon. La flèche siffla dans l'air, heurta l'armure d'Ombre, et rebondit, exactement comme les précédentes. L'archer serra les dents. Ils avaient beau avoir réussi à piéger leur ennemi, ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'il puisse avoir une défense aussi solide.

Si eux avaient la possibilité de franchir la barrière sans encombre, leur ennemi était toujours dangereux. Le demi-diable était peut-être enfermé dans le sceau, mais il n'était pas immobilisé et son bouclier d'Ombre le rendait toujours aussi invulnérable. Impossible de l'approcher dans ses conditions. Il demeurait donc très calme, attendant patiemment que les réserves magiques du Paladin ne s'épuisent. Les deux amis serrèrent les poings, ne sachant que faire, tandis que Théo faiblissait inexorablement.

Le sourire du demi-diable s'élargit devant leur impuissance. Ses Ombres se déployèrent autour de lui en des formes meurtrières, frissonnant d'impatience à l'idée de répandre le sang. Il savourait d'avance le moment où il ferait payer à l'Inquisiteur l'affront de l'avoir enfermé dans ce sceau immonde.

Le Paladin tenait de toutes ces forces, sachant que s'il flanchait, s'en était fini de lui et de Shin. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait les armes, ni l'énergie nécessaire pour lutter contre un être à ce point versé dans sa part démoniaque. La sueur coulait sur son visage, lui gênant la vue.

-Tu ne peux pas me tuer, Inquisiteur, susurra le demi-démon d'une voix doucereuse. Tu as peut-être réussi à m'immobiliser avec ta magie pathétique, mais je suis un demi-diable des Ombres. Bientôt tu flancheras, et je serais libre de prendre tout mon temps pour vous tuer, toi et ton ami Fils de l'Eau. Et ton Dieu de la Lumière ne pourra rien pour toi. Ta Lumière ne peut transpercer mes Ombres.

La lumière du sceau se faisait de plus en plus faible, pulsait avec de moins en moins de vigueur. La créature fit alors un pas en avant, puis se mit à traverser le sceau avec lenteur et difficulté, mais elle passait. Le désespoir s'abattit sur Théo et Shin.

-Ce que tu dis est vrai, retentit alors une voix derrière eux. Mais malheureusement pour toi, Ombre comme Lumière naissent par le Feu. Et quoi de mieux qu'un démon pour vaincre un autre démon ?

Théo et Shin se retournèrent. Derrière eux se tenait Bob, soutenu par Grunlek et Lumelle. Instinctivement, le Paladin se tint sur ses gardes, mais il se ravisa en voyant les prunelles chocolat du demi-diable. Prunelles qui à présent brillaient d'une rage brûlante et bien humaine.

Le Paladin sentit le soulagement l'étreindre, et il y puisa une nouvelle vigueur pour insuffler ce qu'il lui restait de psyché dans le sceau, qui se remit à briller plus fortement. Sou l'effet du sort, leur ennemi fut à nouveau immobilisé, incapable de continuer à avancer. Abandonnant tout le dédain dont il avait fait preuve avant cela, il poussa un grondement animal. Il porta son regard brûlant vers Bob, furieux de réaliser que sa proie avait échappé à son emprise. Mais aussi parce qu'il avait parfaitement conscience que se tenait face à lui sa faiblesse : le feu démoniaque d'Enoch, qui, à travers son engeance, continuait de tout lui prendre.

-Pauvre crétin, éructa-t-il d'une voix inhumaine. Tu aurais dû me laisser te libérer de ton père.

-Arrête tes salades, Dagrim, gronda Bob, la voix emplie d'une rage froide. Tu as toujours couru après mille buts, mais m'aider n'était certainement pas l'un d'entre eux. Tout ce temps, toutes ces semaines, tu n'as voulu qu'une seule chose. Tu voulais te débarrasser de l'emprise de mon père. Et pour cela tu avais besoin de me mettre en colère. Je vais à présent me faire un plaisir de te montrer à quel point cet objectif-là est atteint.

Utilisant ses ultimes ressources d'énergies, le pyromage se dégagea du soutien de son ami et de sa mère. Il tendit ses mains devant lui et incanta d'une voix très calme malgré la fureur. De ses mains jaillirent un torrent de flammes rugissant qui alla frapper Dagrim de plein fouet. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement de douleur, la nature démoniaque des flammes de Bob passant outre son bouclier d'Ombres comme s'il s'agissait d'une bulle de savon.

Le pyromancien intensifia ses flammes, trop heureux de voir l'être en partie responsable de son état brûler. Bientôt, les cris de Dagrim se tarirent, et Bob arrêta son sort. Il ne restait au milieu du cercle de Lumière qu'une forme vaguement humanoïde et calcinée.

Théo stoppa son rituel, et les tracés lumineux s'effacèrent doucement. Epuisé, il se releva avec difficulté.

Prudemment, tous s'approchèrent du corps qui fumait encore.

Soudain celui-ci fit un mouvement, les faisant tous sursauter. Théo dégaina son épée d'un geste fluide et posa la lame sur le cou de leur ennemi, près à l'achever. Dagrim ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Bob qui l'observait, le regard dur. Il parla alors à voix basse, utilisant la dernière étincelle de vie en lui pour lancer une ultime provocation.

-Ces yeux si désespérément humains. Des yeux qui croient pouvoir surpasser l'inéluctable. Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas voir le jour où ils se déformeront définitivement dans la souffrance et la folie. Car ce jour viendra, tu peux en être assuré.

Ces derniers mots furent plus soufflés que parlés. Un frisson de mauvais augure parcouru la colonne des aventuriers. Bob s'accroupit devant Dagrim. Il le regarda un moment, miroir de ce qu'il pourrait devenir un jour : un être calculateur et cruel, pétri de haine, incarnation de destruction et de chaos.

-Non.

Ce mot unique prononcé par le pyromancien à voix basse résonna dans le couloir silencieux, bien plus puissant que n'importe laquelle des tirades dont il avait le secret.

Les deux demi-diables se défièrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes, volonté contre volonté. Antithèse l'un de l'autre. Celui qui avait succombé avec délice à son démon, et celui qui luttait encore avec l'énergie du désespoir. Puis Dagrim rompit le contact, comme un signe de la victoire qu'il accordait à son semblable. Il ferma les yeux en un rictus de douleur, signe sa mort proche. Bob se redressa sans un mot de plus.

Comprenant que la discussion était terminée, Théo leva son épée. Juste avant de l'abattre, l'Inquisiteur arbora son sourire le plus satisfait, et s'autorisa une dernière pique au demi-démon agonisant :

-Cette blague, tout à l'heure : elle était nulle.

La lame fendit l'air, s'abattit dans un choc sourd et Dagrim ne bougea plus. Son sang s'écoula au sol lentement. Les cinq compagnons restèrent immobiles, goutant leur victoire. Le couloir semblait suspendu dans le temps.

D'un coup, vidé du peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, Bob s'effondra au sol, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

-Bob ! S'écria Grunlek en s'élançant vers lui.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui et soupira de soulagement en voyant la poitrine du pyromancien se soulever et s'affaisser à un rythme lent et régulier. Son ami avait juste besoin de repos. Théo s'approcha de Shin et soigna ses côtes brisées du mieux qu'il pu malgré son manque de psyché. Cela ne suffit pas pour le guérir complètement, mais au moins son ami pouvait se tenir debout, à présent. Le demi-élémentaire se releva tant bien que mal et remercia le Paladin du regard.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un hochement de tête, reconnaissant de l'aide précieuse que son ami lui avait apporté pendant le combat. Puis, ne souhaitant pas perdre plus de temps, il s'avança vers Bob toujours au sol et le hissa par-dessus son épaule.

-Allons-y, il faut sortir d'ici, dit-il en remarquant les nombreuses lézardes qui étaient apparues sur les murs.

Visiblement, leur combat acharné contre Bob puis Dagrim avait laissé quelques séquelles au manoir. Ils parcoururent rapidement le couloir en sens inverse, par où ils étaient venus.

Ce remue-ménage finit par sortir le pyromage de son inconscience, l'esprit embrumé par l'épuisement.

-Les gars, je veux aller au bordel…

Le Paladin se retint très fort de ne pas le lâcher. Cet idiot n'en manquait jamais une, même avec la voix cassée et exténué au point de ne plus pouvoir tenir debout, il trouvait le moyen de dire des inepties.

-Ca ne fait que deux minutes qu'on l'a retrouvé et j'ai déjà envie de le frapper, c'est normal ?

-Oui, Théo, ça veux juste dire qu'il est dans son état normal, répondit Grunlek d'un ton pince-sans-rire, pendant que Lumelle et Shin échangeaient des regards réjouis.

Tous étaient heureux de revoir leur groupe au complet.

Ils quittèrent les souterrains remontèrent les escaliers rapidement, débouchant dans le hall. La lumière de l'aube perçait par les fenêtres, révélant à quel point ils étaient tous mal en point. Bob était maigre à faire peur, tandis que les quatre autres étaient couverts de brûlures, avec de nombreuses autres blessures pour Théo et Shin, qui se tenait toujours le côté à cause de ses côtes douloureuses.

Pourtant, Lumelle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle ne devait pas être la seule à le penser, car la voix fatiguée de Shin chuchota à côté d'elle.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que l'on n'ait pas croisé Enoch ? Qu'il nous ait laissé rentrer chez lui comme dans un moulin ? Il n'était pas très enchanté à cette idée la dernière fois.

-Il a dû penser que son sous-fifre se débarrasserait de nous, suggéra Théo.

-Non, ça ne colle pas, répliqua Grunlek. Dagrim en voulait à Enoch. A un tel point qu'il comptait se servir de Bob pour le détruire.

-Peut-être qu'Enoch comptait sur Bob pour nous tuer, comme il nous l'a dit il y a trois mois, proposa l'archer.

-Peut-être…

Le nain s'interrompit brusquement dans sa réflexion, ses sens ayant repéré une anomalie dans la pénombre qui subsistait dans le hall malgré les premiers rayons du soleil. A la seconde d'après, un sifflement caractéristique parvint à ses oreilles. Le nain réagit immédiatement et se plaça devant ses amis. Son bras frémit et se déploya, formant un bouclier protecteur devant lui.

Un choc sourd retentit sur le bouclier, et le carreau d'arbalète qui avait failli les frapper retomba au sol. Une forme s'était dessinée à l'étage, abritée derrière une colonne finement ouvragée.

Aussitôt, Shin généra une flèche de glace qu'il décocha immédiatement en direction de l'agresseur. Malheureusement, handicapé par sa blessure, il ne pu viser correctement et le flèche se désintégra en heurtant la colonne.

-Navré Aventuriers, mais votre escapade s'arrête ici.

La voix avait raisonné depuis l'entrée du manoir, où se tenait un homme vêtu d'une besantine de cuir et armé d'une épée bâtarde. Les Aventuriers perçurent alors du mouvement autour d'eux. Surgirent alors de derrière les colonnes, aux rez-de-chaussée comme à l'étage, une vingtaine de guerriers armés jusqu'aux dents, et visiblement près à en découdre.

Instinctivement, Théo porta la main à son épée, sachant que c'était inutile. Leurs ennemis étaient trop nombreux, et eux trop fatigués, vidés de leur psyché et handicapés par leur blessures. Ils étaient pris au piège.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-il avec défi.

-Vous proposer un marché, Paladin. Je n'en veux pas à vous personnellement, mais je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous tuer ici et maintenant. A moins que vous nous remettiez celui-ci, déclara le mercenaire en désignant Shin d'un signe de tête désinvolte.

-Shin, j'en ai marre de me farcir tes emmerdes, ronchonna Théo.

-T'as fait quoi, encore ? Renchérit Bob de sa voix cassée, toujours suspendu sur l'épaule du Paladin comme un sac de farine.

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Bob ? J'ai rien fait du tout !

Shin serra les poings, sentant la colère monter en lui. Jusqu'à quand cette histoire allait-elle durer ? Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle une si grosse prime était sur sa tête, ni de qui en était le commanditaire. Certainement pas L'Eglise des Murmures. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'offrir une telle somme. Le demi-élémentaire se sentait comme une bête que l'on traque pour un trophée, totalement dans le flou quant à l'identité de ses agresseurs. Et il détestait cela.

-Qui vous envoie ? Demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante de fureur.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, demi-élémentaire. Tu Le rencontreras bien assez tôt. Nous suivras-tu de ton plein gré ?

-Allez vous faire foutre, cracha Shin.

-La même, ajouta simplement Théo, tandis que Grunlek hochait la tête d'un air approbateur et déterminé.

Le Paladin déposa Bob au sol avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable (c'est-à-dire aucune) et dégaina son épée, ignorant les jurons du pyromage à son encontre.

Shin se plaça à ses côtés, son arc bandé, une flèche de glace déjà prête. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire sans broncher. La présence de ses amis à ses côtés lui enleva toute peur. Seule restait la rage.

Bob tenta de se relever pour faire face aux côtés de ses compagnons, mais échoua lamentablement. Ses jambes tremblaient, refusant de porter son poids. Il grinça des dents de frustration devant sa propre inutilité. La fatigue physique et morale accumulée ces derniers mois, ajoutée à l'explosion de colère et de puissance contre Dagrim, avait eu raison de lui.

« Si tu ne m'avais pas enfermé à nouveau, on n'en serait pas là », chuchota une voix malsaine dans sa tête.

Bob secoua la tête, chassa son démon dans un recoin de son esprit.

Lumelle se posta à côté de lui, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule, puis elle dégaina ses dagues. Le premier qui s'approcherait trop prêt en ferait immédiatement les frais.

Obéissant à un signe muet de leur meneur, les mercenaires s'avancèrent prudemment vers eux. Tous étaient lourdement armés, que ce soit d'épées, de haches ou de lances. Au dessus, à l'étage, trois arbalétriers avaient leurs armes chargées et pointées sur eux.

Théo décida de prendre les devants. Il fonça sur le guerrier le plus proche, surprenant tout le monde par son attitude agressive. Il lui asséna un coup de bouclier qui laissa son ennemi étourdi, juste assez pour qu'il le transperce de son épée.

Au même instant, Shin décocha sa flèche en direction des arbalétriers au dessus d'eux. Il manqua à nouveau sa cible, mais cela fut suffisant pour les forcer à se mettre à couvert.

Pendant ce temps, Grunlek et Lumelle restaient auprès de Bob qui était incapable de se battre. Lumelle tranchait de ses dagues quiconque passait à sa portée, tandis que Grunlek avait déployé son bras-bouclier pour les protéger des arbalétriers.

Le nain réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Dans leur état, ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir vivants, alors il tentait de trouver une solution. Un coup d'œil vers Bob à moitié évanoui d'épuisement lui dit que le cerveau du groupe ne pourrait pas l'aider. Son cœur fit alors un bond lorsqu'il aperçu Théo en difficulté contre le chef des mercenaires. L'homme jouait vraisemblablement avec lui, et un sourire cruel s'affichait sur son visage.

Shin, lui, avait rapidement renoncé à son arc. Ses blessures aux côtes l'handicapaient trop pour lui permettre de viser correctement. Il généra des poignards de glaces, près à défendre chèrement sa peau.

Désespéré, Grunlek vit ses amis en mauvaise posture reculer. Il devait trouver un moyen de tous les sortir de là, car au vu de leurs jambes tremblantes, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint. Pour lui, c'était possible. Il savait qu'il était à peu près le seul à n'avoir pas utilisé toute sa psyché. Il sourit. Il devait vraiment être fou.

Soudain, d'un habile mouvement du poignet, le meneur des brigands parvint à désarmer le Paladin et pointa son épée vers sa gorge. Trois guerriers encerclaient Shin et cherchaient à l'épuiser dans le but de le forcer à se rendre.

-Les gars ! Interpella soudain Grunlek pour attirer l'attention de ses amis, alors que son bouclier se rétractait dans son bras.

Le nain mobilisa alors toute sa psyché, étant celui qui en avait le moins utilisé pendant l'assaut du manoir. Son bras émit un vrombissement inquiétant, et son poignet se mit à tourner sur lui-même à une vitesse incroyable. Poussant un cri de rage, l'Ingénieur abattit son poing de toutes ses forces sur le sol.

Il se produit alors une onde de choc d'une puissance phénoménale, qui projeta tout le monde alentour à terre. Le carrelage se craquela, et des fissures apparurent, se propageant autour du nain, progressant vers les murs et les colonnes dans un bruit d'enfer. La terre se mit à trembler, et des morceaux de pierre se détachèrent du plafond. Le manoir déjà fragilisé vacilla.

Aussitôt, Grunlek ramassa Bob et le chargea sur son dos. Celui-ci, à moitié conscient, n'émit aucune protestation. Le nain s'élança vers l'entrée du manoir, Shin et Théo sur les talons, alors que le manoir commençait à s'effondrer sur lui-même. Au passage, le Paladin envoya un coup de poing magistral au chef des mercenaires qui se remettait à peine debout. Encore sous le coup de la surprise, l'homme ne pu réagir à temps et fut proprement expédié dans l'inconscience. L'Inquisiteur l'attrapa alors pour le sortir du manoir. Il l'aurait bien laissé là pour qu'il finisse enterré sous les décombres, mais ils avaient besoin de réponses et cet homme semblait pouvoir leur en fournir.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent en catastrophe, trainant le chef des mercenaires avec eux, aucun des Aventuriers ne vit derrière eux les autres brigands disparaître sans un cri, happés par des flammes noires.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir qu'une fois à bonne distance du manoir. Une fois en sécurité à l'extérieur, l'Inquisiteur décida d'agir vite et fort. Il donna une grande claque au mercenaire, le réveillant en sursaut. L'homme voulu se relever et attraper son épée, mais Théo l'en avait déjà délesté. Le Paladin attrapa le brigand par le col et le plaqua contre un arbre. Il en avait assez d'avoir ses gars aux trousses, et sa patience légendaire était de niveau aussi bas que son épuisement était prononcé.

-Qui vous envoie ? Parle ! Gronda-t-il furieux.

Maintenant qu'il était seul, sans ses hommes, l'homme semblait bien moins sûr de lui. Il tenta néanmoins d'en dire le moins possible.

-Personne, nous ne faisons que répondre à l'avis de recherche.

-Menteur, répondit Shin qui comptait bien ne pas laisser passer cette chance d'obtenir enfin des réponses à ses trop nombreuses questions. Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Je sais que Venghmar de Lendor a lancé une grosse récompense pour moi, vivant. Et toi, tu vas me dire pourquoi.

-Je ne te dirais rien, demi-élémentaire.

-Vraiment ?

Une colère froide imprégnait la voix de Shin. Ses yeux étincelaient de fureur et ses mains tremblaient. Sentant qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, il s'efforça de se calmer, respirant profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Néanmoins, son attitude n'avait pas échappé au mercenaire qui essaya de se débattre, commençant à craindre pour sa vie. Voyant cela, Théo décida d'utiliser la perte de sang-froid de son ami à son avantage. Il réajusta sa prise sur sa victime et approcha son visage du sien avec un horrible sourire.

-A ta place, je cracherais le morceau. La dernière personne à avoir énervé mon ami ici présent a fini les mains clouées à un mur. Et ce n'était pas joli à voir.

L'homme déglutit. Il avait entendu parler des pouvoirs des demi-élémentaires. Des rumeurs et des racontars, des contes pour faire peur aux enfants, s'était-il dit. Mais à présent que l'un d'entre eux se tenait devant lui, avec dans les yeux une furieuse envie de meurtre, il comprit que les contes avaient souvent un fond de vérité. Il tenta de se convaincre que l'Inquisiteur ne cherchait qu'à l'effrayer, mais il ne pu empêcher le goût amer de la peur lui brûler la gorge.

Sauf qu'à force de tergiverser, la patience du Paladin s'était complètement tarie, et la gifle qu'il se prit le conforta dans le fait qu'il ne valait mieux pas plaisanter avec ces gens-là.

-Alors, tu vas répondre, oui ?

-D'accord, d'accord ! C'est vrai, je suis au service du Seigneur Venghmar !

-Et pourquoi ce Venghmar en veut autant à Shin ? Questionna Théo, poussant son avantage.

-Je ne sais rien, je vous le jure ! Même le Seigneur Venghmar ne le sait pas ! Ce n'est pas lui le vrai commanditaire ! Lui n'est qu'un intermédiaire !

-Qui est-ce ?

-Je… je ne peux pas…

-QUI ? Hurla Théo en resserrant sa prise sur la gorge du mercenaire, les yeux étincelants.

-Arrêtez ! Pitié ! Les Intendants ! Ce sont les Intendants qui veulent le demi-élémentaire !

Le silence se fit, entrecoupé de la respiration saccadée du mercenaire. Les quatre Aventuriers étaient figés, choqués par leur découverte. Ils avaient enfin une réponse à leur question, mais cela en posait bien d'autres, beaucoup plus inquiétantes.

Ainsi, tout en revenait aux Intendants. Depuis le début, c'était eux. Encore et toujours. Shin ressentit une nouvelle fois ce malaise qui le poursuivait depuis plusieurs mois. Et il avait le pressentiment que cela n'avait pas fini de le poursuivre.

La tête fourmillante d'interrogations, Grunlek ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par un grondement sourd.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir les murs du manoir vaciller, puis s'effondrer sur eux-mêmes. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva, et il ne resta plus de la fière demeure d'Enoch qu'un tas de gravas.

C'est alors qu'ils réalisèrent qu'une personne manquait à l'appel. Quelqu'un qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis le moment où Grunlek avait déclenché son onde sismique. Bob ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, sortant brusquement de son état de semi-conscience, comme si un instinct puissant lui avait hurlé à l'oreille que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Il regarda autour de lui, et il comprit.

Sa mère n'était pas avec eux.

L'horreur s'abattit sur les Aventuriers.

Lumelle était restée dans le manoir.

* * *

Lumelle parcourait en courant les couloirs du manoir qui s'effondrait autour d'elle. Elle suivait ce que son œil avait repéré plus tôt. Un mouvement, une tache de couleur. Quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait voir, comme s'il n'était destiné qu'à elle. Car elle avait remarqué ces flammes noires qui avaient enveloppées les mercenaires, les faisant basculer dans le néant. Et elle savait exactement qui en était responsable. Une seule créature au monde était capable d'une chose pareille.

-Lumelle, résonna soudain une voix familière.

Une silhouette se dressait devant elle dans les ténèbres. La femme sourit. _Quand on parle du loup…,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle s'arrêta.

-Enoch, répondit-elle simplement.

Comme si ce seul mot détenait un pouvoir magique, les torches disposées le long des murs s'allumèrent, révélant le visage du Diable. Celui-ci la contemplait avec un air détaché teinté d'amusement et de nostalgie.

-Finalement, tu as fini par intervenir, dit Lumelle avec un sourire ironique.

-Quand les rats envahissent ma maison, je les brûle, répondit calmement Enoch. Ainsi vont les choses.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu plus tôt ? Tu aurais pu nous tuer dès que nous avons posé le pied dans ce manoir.

-Ne soit pas naïve. Vous m'avez rendu deux services, aujourd'hui. Vous avez éliminé un gêneur qui pensait stupidement pouvoir m'atteindre. Quant à Balthazar, cet imbécile a failli se tuer, à lutter contre l'inévitable. Son seul espoir de survie était que tu interfères, ce que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de faire. Ton intervention lui a donné du temps pour disons… réfléchir à où tout cela le mènera. Car au fond de lui, il sait exactement comment cela va finir, même s'il se refuse à l'admettre.

Le cœur de Lumelle se serra. Elle avait peur. Non pas pour sa vie, mais que les mots d'Enoch soient justes. Elle fixa le Démon avec défi, refusant de lui donner raison, mais aussi incapable de trouver les arguments pour le contredire.

-Il te ressemble beaucoup tu sais ? Ecervelé et buté, reprit Enoch d'un ton plus doux.

-Je sais cela et j'en suis très fière, répliqua la femme avec un sourire.

Enoch poussa un soupir. Il se sentit envahi par la lassitude. Il avait eu d'autres descendants au cours de sa très longue vie, mais aucun ne lui avait causé autant de problèmes que Balthazar. Et il se doutait que Lumelle n'était pas étrangère à cet aspect des choses. Il s'avança vers son ancienne compagne et posa sa main sur sa joue.

-Tu as tord de t'opposer ainsi à moi, Lumelle. Car sache qu'en agissant ainsi, tu n'as fais que prolonger son calvaire. Penses-tu vraiment que cela en vaille la peine ?

Lumelle ne tenta pas de se dégager des doigts fins d'Enoch qui caressaient sa peau. Le risque qu'elle avait pris, elle le connaissait. Mais elle était prête à le prendre mille fois encore, pour son fils.

-Oui, répondit-elle doucement dans un souffle.

Les flammes noires l'enveloppèrent, et ce fut comme si le tissu du monde brûlait, alors que tout s'effondrait autour d'elle.

* * *

 _Le nom de Venghmar vient de… rien du tout. Voici l'exemple parfait du nom « Scrabble ». Je suis juste partie du nom d'Angmar, pays tiré de l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux de Tolkien, comme base pour la sonorité._

* * *

 _Le reviewer est délicieux_


	9. Chapter 9 : L'Heure Bleue

_Bonjour onctueux lecteurs !_

 _Voici donc le chapitre 9 de cette fic, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez. Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas publié. Un vicieux concours de circonstances que sont l'augmentation drastique de boulot, le Hellfest (\m/) et un blocage sur un tout petit passage (blocage qui s'est résolu à 2h du matin, comme d'habitude). Mais bon, après le Hellfest, il était temps de s'atteler à l'écriture, que Diable ! (Hellfest, « Que Diable ». Qu'est-ce qu'on rigole. C'est le loule. Fun.)_

 _Chers reviewers, une fois n'est pas coutume, votre section de mes réponses éclairées à vos reviews non moins avisées se trouvent après ce chapitre._

 _Nous pouvons donc passer directement au chapitre ! Elle est pas belle la vie ?_

 _Aventures ne m'appartiens pas._

 _Je ne peux pas oublier de remercier tous les lecteurs, sans exception aucune, pour leur soutien._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : L'Heure Bleue**

Le manoir n'était à présent qu'un tas de gravats et de poussière. Les quatre amis contemplèrent le désastre en réalisant avec horreur ce que cela impliquait.

-Non !

Le cri déchirant de Bob sortit d'un coup les aventuriers de leur consternation. Ils virent alors que le pyromage avait essayé de s'élancer vers le manoir, mais que trop épuisé, il était tombé à genoux. Incapable d'aller plus loin, il ne détachait pas son regard du manoir, comme hypnotisé, croyant dur comme fer que quelqu'un en jaillirait comme par magie.

Mais personne n'en sortit. Grunlek s'approcha du demi-diable et l'attrapa doucement, mais fermement par les épaules.

-Viens, Bob, il y a peut-être encore des mercenaires dans les parages. Il ne faut pas rester là.

Le mage ne bougea pas, en état de choc, totalement fermé au monde extérieur, n'intégrant pas les paroles de son ami. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Grunlek consulta Théo du regard. Celui-ci approuva à la question silencieuse du nain et s'approcha du pyromage figé comme une statue de glace. Comprenant que son ami ne bougerait pas – il en était de toute façon physiquement incapable – il lui asséna un coup à l'arrière de la nuque, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-Mais à quoi je m'attendais…, marmonna Grunlek, désespéré par le manque de tact du Paladin.

-Ce sera moins difficile comme ça, rétorqua Théo. Pour nous comme pour lui. Allez, on se casse d'ici.

Ramassant le corps amaigrit du demi-démon, abandonnant le mercenaire à son sort, le Paladin se mit en route, suivit par Grunlek. Seulement, une autre personne ne suivait pas. Shin était resté en arrière, ses yeux fixés sur la montagne, avec un air perplexe.

-Shin ? Appela Grunlek, intrigué par le comportement de son ami.

-Grun… Tu as déjà vu des flammes noires ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu… Bordel de merde ! Jura le nain, s'attirant un regard surprit de Théo, peu habitué à un tel vocabulaire de sa part.

Le Paladin accouru à son tour, et manqua de lâcher Bob sous le coup de la surprise. Une colonne de flammes noires était apparue devant le manoir effondré, montant vers le ciel comme un tourbillon d'âmes en peine. Les Aventuriers se trouvaient à presque cent mètres du feu maléfique, mais ils pouvaient quand même sentir la chaleur sur leur visage. Brusquement, les flammes s'évanouirent, laissant une odeur de souffre dans l'air.

Et, à leur place, au milieu d'un cercle de cendres, se tenaient deux personnes indemnes. Deux personnes que les trois amis reconnaîtraient à présent entre milles.

* * *

-Tu me dois une faveur, Lumelle.

-Je ne te dois rien du tout, répliqua celle-ci avec un sourire en coin. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Tu viens juste de prouver que ton cœur n'est pas entièrement de pierre.

Enoch fut d'abord interloqué, puis il éclata de rire.

-Tu es vraiment une humaine extraordinaire. Tu as gagné sur toute la ligne, aujourd'hui. Mais ne t'y habitues pas trop, petite chose fragile.

-J'ai mis au monde et élevé ton fils. Je ne suis pas fragile, démon. Et Lui non plus.

-Nous verrons, Lumelle. Nous verrons…

* * *

Une odeur de farine et de miel. Les odeurs de son enfance. Bob ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son regard resta perdu un moment. Il voyait flou, comme s'il avait dormi des jours. Il était emmitouflé dans une couverture de laine, et il sentit une boule de fourrure pressée contre lui, qu'il reconnu lorsque ses yeux firent enfin la mise au point. Il sourit, leva sa main et gratouilla affectueusement la louve derrière l'oreille. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix familière au dessus de lui :

-Bien dormi ?

Le pyromage leva les yeux et le visage souriant de Grunlek au-dessus de lui. C'est alors que tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup. Les météores. L'Autre. Enoch. La cellule. La souffrance. Dagrim. Et sa mère. Sa mère ! Le manoir ! Il se releva en sursaut. Du moins il tenta, car son front entra alors en collision avec le menton du nain qui s'était penché, un peu inquiet par le comportement de son ami. Le pyromage retomba aussi sec sur sa couche, complètement sonné, tandis que Grunlek reculait de deux pas en grimaçant et en se frottant sa mâchoire endolorie.

-Bordel, Bob ! Jura-t-il. Pour une fois dans ta vie, vas-y doucement !

-C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes, croassa le concerné par pur réflexe, égal à lui-même.

-J'abandonne, soupira Grunlek. Il est irrécupérable.

-Je prends le relais, Maître Nain, dit une voix féminine.

Bob se figea net en entendant cette voix qu'il croyait éteinte à jamais. Il se redressa brusquement et son regard se dirigea dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. Ses amis s'éloignèrent pudiquement, même Théo. Lumelle ne dit plus rien. Elle s'approcha de son fils toujours sous le choc et s'assit à côté de lui. Tout deux se regardaient sans prononcer un mot, leurs yeux si semblables reflétant la lumière du jour. Puis silencieusement Lumelle prit son fils dans ses bras. Bob se laissa faire, réalisant enfin ce qu'il se passait. Il répondit à cette étreinte maternelle, mais de nouveau lui-même, sa tête se mit à fourmiller de questions. Il se dégagea doucement.

-Mais,… Comment ? Tu avais disparu… Le manoir s'est écroulé…

Lumelle haussa les sourcils, un peu surprise, puis elle plissa les yeux.

-Tu croyais que j'étais morte, constata-t-elle d'une voix – trop – calme.

Tous les signaux de danger s'allumèrent dans la tête de Bob. Même en ne l'ayant pas vu depuis plusieurs années, il savait toujours parfaitement interpréter les expressions de sa mère. Alors à défaut de pouvoir physiquement se lever et courir, il tenta de ramper plus loin en bafouillant.

-Mais non, pas du tout, je…

-Tu as _vraiment_ cru que j'étais morte.

A voir la tête apeurée du pyromage, le ton doucereux de Lumelle devait sonner pour lui comme une condamnation à mort. Le demi-diable n'émit qu'un petit bruit étranglé, sentant l'orage arriver. Mais sa mère coupa cours à ses éventuelles et lamentables tentatives pour se justifier. La claque qu'il se prit sur l'arrière du crâne manqua de le projeter à nouveau à terre, affaibli comme il était. Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis, car sa mère se mit ensuite à vociférer :

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, imbécile ? Que j'allais mourir ? Je n'ai pas que toi comme enfant, double idiot ! Tu pensais que j'allais priver tes demi-frères et sœurs de leur mère ? Je sais parfaitement protéger mes enfants sans mourir, même mon crétin d'aîné ! Même quand il fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide que relâcher son démon intérieur ! Espèce d'irresponsable ! Ahuri !

Voir Bob à cours de mots n'était pas une chose que l'on voyait souvent dans une vie d'homme (ou de nain). Théo, Grunlek et Shin observèrent l'échange, fascinés devant cette femme d'apparence fragile capable de rabattre le caquet de leur ami sans aucun effort. Pas question pour eux d'intervenir, le spectacle était bien trop plaisant et inédit. Le pyromage leur devait bien ça, après le mal qu'ils s'étaient donnés pour le sauver. Et leurs brûlures les lançaient encore un peu trop pour qu'ils aient envie d'aller l'aider. Une petite vengeance qui valait son pesant d'or.

Bob, de son côté, sembla comme par magie se rappeler qu'il avait des demi-frères et sœurs :

-Ah ?... Euh, comment vont… euh…c'est quoi leur nom, déjà ?

Il ne s'offusqua pas lorsqu'elle le frappa à nouveau sur la tête. Il l'avait bien cherché. Lumelle soupira, sa colère, alimentée par la peur accumulée ses derniers mois, s'était tarie aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

-Idiot,… aucune considération, même pour ta propre famille. Tu es bien comme ton père.

Bob eu un petit rire désolé. Elle n'avait pas tort. De tous les traits de caractère démoniaques que son père lui avait légué, le plus prononcé était sans aucun doute son besoin viscéral d'indépendance. Quitte à tout laisser derrière lui sans se retourner. Il n'avait pas vu sa famille adoptive depuis plus de quinze ans, après tout. Il savait qu'il avait des demi-frères et sœurs, mais il n'avait jamais vu la plupart d'entre eux. Et il espérait très fort qu'ils ignoraient tout autant son existence et sa véritable nature.

Des pas se firent entendre près de lui, le ramenant à la réalité. Bob leva les yeux. Devant lui se tenaient Théo, Shin et Grunlek. Tous les trois le regardaient avec un air malicieux et heureux. Après ces trois longs mois, ils étaient enfin tous réunis.

Lumelle s'écarta de son fils pour les laisser s'approcher. Celui-ci sourit, un peu gêné.

-Merci les mecs, dit-il simplement.

Ceux-ci ne répondirent pas. Grunlek eu un petit rire, vite rejoint par Shin. Théo affichait un grand sourire comme on en voyait peu. Le pyromage laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire mêlant joie et de soulagement. Il se laissa retomber sur sa couche, toujours secoué d'un rire nerveux.

-Oh putain, répéta-t-il en se passant les mains sur le visage. Oh putain, je suis dehors. Bordel, que c'est bon !

Il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, sur fond de jurons colorés et de rire libérateur. Lorsqu'il se fut enfin calmé, Grunlek lui présenta un bol de nourriture, qu'il dévora avec appétit. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de vrai repas chaud, alors il en savoura chaque bouchée.

Après plusieurs minutes il fut enfin rassasié. Il se tourna alors vers ses amis et leur demanda de but en blanc :

-Bon, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

Tous se regardèrent, un peu pris au dépourvu.

-C'est toi qui raconte, Grun, lança Théo avec un air mutin.

Le nain sourit, mais ne protesta pas. Il s'assit par terre à côté de Bob, et raconta.

Il lui raconta tout, depuis le moment de leur séparation il y avait plusieurs mois, jusqu'au présent. Il lui parla de leur rencontre avec Enoch, puis des semaines qu'ils avaient passés à le chercher, en vain. Il lui fit le récit de leur rencontre avec Lumelle, puis leur « visite » à l'Eglise des Enfers pour enfin découvrir où Bob était détenu. A ces mots, les sourcils du demi-diable se froncèrent et il se tourna vers sa mère.

-Tu m'avais promit que jamais tu ne remettrais les pieds là-bas.

-Crois-tu que j'avais le choix ? Répondit Lumelle. Mais comme tu peux le constater, je n'y suis pas allée seule.

-C'est vrai, admit le pyromage en lançant un regard reconnaissant à ses amis.

Le nain finit son récit en expliquant la situation délicate de Shin. Cette histoire laissa le demi-diable songeur, son cerveau marchant à toute vitesse. Pourquoi donc les Intendants auraient-ils besoin d'un demi-élémentaire ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec les codex ? Impossible. La magie des demi-élémentaires proches de la natures n'avait rien à voir avec la puissance artificielle des artefacts. S'agissait-il d'autre chose ? Le demi-diable avait pourtant l'étrange sentiment que la réponse se trouvait sous ses yeux. Mais pour l'instant, les seuls éléments dont ils disposaient étaient que les Intendants étaient impliqués, et qu'ils utilisaient probablement leur influence pour s'offrir les services du Seigneur d'une cité pour couvrir leurs traces. Visiblement, ils ne tenaient pas à ce que l'on remonte jusqu'à eux. Raté.

-Notre prochaine étape est donc Lendor ou Mirage ? Demanda le pyromancien.

-Mirage, à priori, répondit Grunlek. Inutile d'aller à Lendor puisque nous savons à présent qui est derrière tout ça. Autant aller au cœur du problème. Tout ce qu'il nous manque c'est le pourquoi, mais je crois que Théo se fera un plaisir de leur faire cracher le morceau.

L'Inquisiteur eu un sourire mauvais.

-Je les ferai même chanter, si vous voulez.

-Ca ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire, intervint Shin en croquant dans une pomme. Mais ce serait marrant.

Bob eu un petit rire. Visiblement, aucun de ses mais n'avais changé pendant ces derniers mois. Grunlek sourit.

-D'autant plus que nous avions déjà une raison de leur rendre visite, reprit-il.

-Les codex ? Devina le pyromage à l'esprit vif.

-Exactement. Nous allons donc faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Bob ne répondit rien, assimilant toutes ces informations et les rangeant dans un coin de sa tête.

Grunlek lança alors un regard appuyé à Théo, qui lui répondit en secouant la tête. Le Paladin avait bien remarqué que le nain avait passé sous silence son procès à l'Eglise de la Lumière. Ce n'était pas à lui de le dire. Bob, lui, avait remarqué le manège de ses amis et haussa les sourcils devant leur soudain changement d'attitude.

-Allez, crachez le morceau. C'est quoi l'autre mauvaise nouvelle ?

Théo soupira.

-Il y a qu'on a de gros problèmes avec l'Eglise de la Lumière à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre mois.

-Du genre ?

-Du genre qui risque de finir avec ta tête au dessus de la porte de l'Eglise, et moi sur un bûcher. Et éventuellement Grun et Shin pour m'y rejoindre car ils ne laisseront probablement pas faire ça sans broncher.

-Allons bon. Parce que jusqu'à présent ils me toléraient dans leur générosité inégalée ? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Théo. Je sais que tu as tu ma nature auprès de ta hiérarchie. Mais qu'ils le découvrent, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

-Je sais bien, mais ça aurait été mieux qu'ils le découvrent dans d'autres circonstances !

-Parle pour toi. Ca m'a fait un mal de chien cette histoire.

-Si t'avais pas fait le con, aussi…

-Oooh pardon de t'avoir sauvé les miches ! Promit, je ne le ferais plus, ô Grand Paladin de la Lumière !

-La ferme.

Le pyromancien ne répondit pas, plus par excès de fatigue que par manque de répartie. La conversation s'arrêta là, tous ayant besoin de repos et de temps pour assimiler les derniers évènements, mais le visage fermé de Théo disait qu'ils n'en avaient pas terminé. Ils mangèrent à leur faim avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil, tandis que Shin prenait le premier tour de garde.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut le tour du Paladin de monter la garde. Reposé – il n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil – il adressa un signe de tête à Shin qui allait se coucher à son tour, et s'installa confortablement le dos contre un arbre, tous les sens aux aguets. Il appréciait ces rares moments de paix, où il pouvait méditer tranquillement, tout en restant attentif à l'extérieur.

Son moment de solitude ne dura pas longtemps, car il entendit bientôt des bruits de pas dans son dos. Il se retourna brusquement, prêt à dégainer, mais il s'interrompit brusquement en se rendant compte que ce n'était que Bob.

-Bordel, Bob, fait gaffe ! Siffla l'Inquisiteur en se détendant.

-Désolé, répondit le demi-diable avec un petit sourire. Pas moyen de me rendormir. A force d'être sous terre en permanence, j'ai perdu la notion de jour et de nuit.

Théo se contenta d'acquiescer et se réinstalla dans sa position d'origine, tout en surveillant le demi-diable du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci l'ignora d'abord, goûtant avec délice l'air frais de la nuit. Puis, sentant le regard de l'Inquisiteur peser sur lui autant qu'une tonne de briques, il poussa un soupir excédé.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Théo. Je suis au courant que j'ai rasé une région entière, merci bien. Et tu veux savoir ? Je ne regrette pas. Parce que je sais que je l'ai fait pour une bonne raison. Alors lâche-moi la grappe avec ça. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière de toute façon.

-Arrête, je sais parfaitement que tu n'avais pas le choix. Mais le problème est que tout ça nous a mit dans une situation délicate vis-à-vis de l'Eglise de la Lumière.

-Comme si ça changeait de d'habitude…

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Bob ! On est vraiment dans la merde ! Est-ce que tu veux que je te rappelle que l'Eglise m'a condamné à mort à moins que je te trucide ?

-Qu'est-ce tu veux que je te dise ? Lança Bob avec sarcasme. « J'implore votre pardon, Monsieur l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière, j'ai fauté. Auriez-mous l'obligeance de m'indiquer le billot le plus proche ? Ne vous déranger pas, je l'installerais moi-même, sans oublier le joli panier pour recueillir ma sale tête de démon ! » ?

-Ne me tente pas. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Alors cesse de ruminer ce que tu ne peux pas changer et trouve plutôt une solution pour sortir de ce merdier ! Nous savons tous pertinemment que tu es loin d'être le gentil chienchien que tes supérieurs aimeraient que tu sois, sinon ça ferait longtemps que tu m'aurais buté.

-J'y ait pensé, figure-toi ! Mais je voulais leur apporter la tête d'un autre demi-diable, et leur faire croire que c'était toi, cependant ça ne servirait à rien. S'ils ne connaissent pas ton visage, ils savent que ton élément est le feu ! Et ils ont les moyens de le vérifier, même sur un cadavre !

-Dans tous les cas, on est baisé, conclut Bob. Les demi-diables sont rares, et, autant que je sache, Enoch n'a pas d'autre enfant encore en vie. En supposant qu'il existe un autre Diable du Feu et qu'il a une descendance…

-… Ce sera comme chercher Icy au milieu du Pôle Nord, termina Théo. On est baisé, renchérit-il, reprenant les mots de Bob.

-Enfin bon, on a tout le temps d'y réfléchir, reprit Bob. Parce que si j'ai bien compris, notre prochain objectif est de nous pointer comme des fleurs chez les Intendants pour leur demander pourquoi ils en veulent à Shin et leur ordonner gentiment de nous lâcher les basques, tout en leur subtilisant sous leur nez les fameux codex, qui, soit dit en passant, sont capables d'anéantir le Cratère en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Shin pour détecter une Granny Smith dans un rayon de trois kilomètres. Et tout cela sans mourir, bien entendu. Tout un programme.

\- Toujours en train de râler, à ce que je vois.

-Tu ne peux pas nier que on a fait mieux, comme strat'.

-On a fait pire, aussi.

-C'est vrai.

Bob eu un petit rire silencieux, ne souhaitant pas réveiller ses amis – et surtout pas sa mère – par un grand éclat de rire.

-Enfin, reprit-il en se redressant et étirant ses muscles endoloris par la captivité. Voyons le bon côté des choses : si on meurt, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de savoir si tu exécutes ton pote ou pas.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, Théo.

Le Paladin eu un sourire en coin, et donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule de son ami. Enfin, léger de son point de vue, car Bob massa son bras douloureux, mais non sans laisser échapper un petit rire malicieux.

Le Paladin se leva et se rapprocha du campement, suivit du pyromancien qui sentait la fatigue à nouveau le gagner. Bob retourna se coucher, tandis que Théo alla se chercher un peu de viande séchée dans les affaires du groupe, puis, sentant la fraicheur de la nuit, s'enroula dans une couverture et s'assit devant le feu, attentif aux bruits de la nuit. Voyant que le demi-diable l'observait toujours, Le Paladin eu un sourire narquois.

-Dors, Bob. Je ne vais pas t'égorger dans ton sommeil, je n'ai pas envie de risquer la colère de ta mère.

-T'aurais aucune chance, murmura Bob, amusé, déjà à moitié dans les bras de Morphée.

Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, bercé par les grillons et le brame d'un cerf au loin, rassuré par la présence de ses amis.

Libre.

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, le jour se levait doucement sur le campement endormi. L'aube pointait le bout de son nez sur les vallées recouvertes d'une écharpe de brume. Shin ouvrit un œil, se sentant bien reposé. Il mit un certain temps avant de se remémorer les derniers évènements. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils avaient tiré Bob des griffes de son père. Le demi-diable s'était vite remit de ses semaines de captivité, grâce aux soins de Théo et de sa mère qui connaissait de nombreuses herbes médicinales. Son tempérament hyperactif avait fait le reste.

-Shin, viens voir.

Le demi-élémentaire leva la tête, et vit la silhouette de Grunlek en train de monter la garde se détacher dans la brume. Leur campement actuel était sur une falaise qui surplombait une vallée herbeuse. Ils avaient changé régulièrement de campement, bougeant à travers les Collines Bleues pour éviter d'être surpris par un quelconque ennemi, mais pas trop pour permettre le rétablissement de Bob. L'archer rejoignit le nain sur le promontoire rocheux qui permettait d'avoir une bonne vue sur les alentours.

-Tu te posais la question sur le nom des Collines Bleues ? Dit le nain. Vois par toi-même.

Grunlek avait raison. C'était l'Heure Bleue, celle qui précédait le lever du soleil. Celle où les animaux nocturnes rentrent dans leur terrier, et où les diurnes ne sont pas encore sortis du sommeil. L'heure où le temps s'est arrêté. Les collines s'étendaient devant les yeux des deux amis. Le ciel perdait petit à petit sa teinte noire d'encre pour un bleu de moins en moins foncé, teintant les vallées brumeuses d'un manteau bleuté, presque spectral. Cette atmosphère apaisée et mystique rendait les deux amis sereins malgré leur condition. La position intenable de Théo et de Bob vis-à-vis de l'Eglise de la Lumière. La tête de Shin mise à prix sans qu'ils sachent pourquoi. Le seul point positif dans ce tableau était Bob tiré d'affaire quand à sa captivité.

Shin tourna la tête vers le campement encore endormi, et vit que son ami pyromage n'était pas là.

-Tu as vu Bob ? C'est rare de le voir se lever aussi tôt.

-Oui, il est parti un peu plus loin tout à l'heure. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de marcher un peu.

Shin fronça les sourcils devant l'excuse. Ca ne ressemblait pas tellement à son ami de se lever aussi tôt pour « marcher un peu ». Ceci étant dit, après avoir passé trois en captivité, plus trois semaines en convalescence, il comprenait que le demi-diable ait besoin d'air. Il remarqua alors que Lumelle n'était pas là non plus.

Bob s'appuya contre le tronc d'arbre, la respiration sifflante. Il se massa les tempes en grimaçant de douleur. Le sang cognait à ses oreilles au rythme effréné de son cœur, accentuant sa migraine. Dans sa tête, son démon luttait de toutes ses forces contre ses entraves. Son autre moitié s'était montrée étonnamment calme ces dernières semaines. Etait-ce dû au rituel de sa mère ou à sa convalescence, il l'ignorait. Toujours est-il que le demi-diable sentait que ce statut-quo ne tiendrait pas éternellement, que le rituel de sa mère s'effritait petit à petit, rongé par le temps et les assauts de son prisonnier. Le pyromancien se remémora les dernières paroles de son démon avant que le sort de Lumelle ne l'enferme.

« Je briserais mes chaînes. »

Ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit, telle une sentence inéluctable. Bob secoua la tête et banda sa volonté, repoussant la rage inhumaine et incontrôlable qui menaçait de l'envahir. Il refusait de gentiment se résigner à ce que tous appelaient « destin ». Son père, Dagrim, l'Autre. Tous semblaient si sûrs d'eux quant à son avenir. A lui de leur montrer qu'ils se trompaient sur toute la ligne.

Devant sa résolution et sa volonté, son démon se rétracta, toujours entravé par les chaînes du sors faiblissant de Lumelle. Mais ce n'était que partie remise.

« La pièce est toujours en l'air, Balthazar, » susurra l'Autre à son oreille. « Mais même toi tu ne peux empêcher sa chute vers le sol. Et quand cela arrivera, nous verrons qui gagnera ce jeu. »

Le démon se tut, vaincu pour cette fois. Bob se redressa en respirant profondément et essuya la sueur sur son front.

-Octavius ?

Il se figea en entendant son nom. Il pensait s'être suffisamment éloigné du camp pour combattre sa crise loin de ses amis, mais il ne pouvait rien contre l'instinct maternel. Il ne dit rien, la laissant approcher. Sa mère l'examina des pieds à la tête. Il resta stoïque, s'attendant à une nouvelle explosion de colère, mais il n'en fut rien.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Quatre jours. C'est la deuxième fois. Il essaie de sortir.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

-Parce que personne n'y peut rien. Cela ne servirait qu'à les mettre sur les nerfs, surtout Théo, et ils ont autre chose à s'inquiéter en ce moment. Ne leur dis rien, s'il te plaît.

Lumelle serra les poings, furieuse contre elle-même et contre son impuissance. Son rituel avait été son dernier espoir, mais cela n'avait fait qu'offrir un sursis à son fils, rien de plus. Tous ces efforts pour ça.

-Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

-Ne le sois pas. Tu m'as sorti de ce trou et tu m'as donné du temps. C'est plus que je ne pouvais espérer.

-C'est ce qu'a dit Enoch.

-Encore une fois, il prévoit tout, constata amèrement Bob.

Le silence s'installa entre eux deux. Aucun ne bougeait, mais ils pouvaient ressentir le réconfort émanant de l'autre.

-Il faut que tu rentres.

Lumelle releva la tête en entendant les mots de son fils. Celui-ci la contemplait avec tendresse, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

-Tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire de plus. La solution, c'est à moi de la trouver et à moi seul. Et puis, Papa doit t'attendre. Il doit avoir hâte que tu rentres, avec tous les gosses sur les bras en plus de la boulangerie à tenir tout seul.

-Barnabé a comprit le pourquoi de mon départ et il est parfaitement à même de s'occuper des enfants. Mais tu as raison : il est temps que je rentre.

* * *

Lumelle quitta les Aventuriers deux jours plus tard pour s'en retourner chez elle, lorsque les Aventuriers se mirent en route pour Mirage. Tous firent leurs paquetages et firent un morceau de chemin ensemble, échangeant joyeusement plaisanteries et traits d'esprits, oubliant avec plaisir les heures sombres à venir.

Ils se séparèrent à un croisement des routes. Elle fit ses adieux au groupe qu'elle commençait à apprécier. Cette affection était réciproque, même de la part de Théo, qui, malgré ses abords bourrus, éprouvait pour elle un profond respect.

Avant de s'en aller définitivement, Lumelle s'avança vers son fils, qui était resté là, tandis que ses amis marchaient leur propre chemin, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. La femme passa une main sur la nuque de son fils et posa son front sur le sien. Bob se laissa faire, savourant ce contact. Il avait toujours été de nature tactile avec sa mère. C'était une relation tendre et complice, au-delà des mots. Il se souvenait du temps où, avant de tout quitter pour partir étudier à la Tour Rouge, sa mère l'écoutait disserter pendant des heures de ses lubies et de ses rêves délirants. Lumelle avait toujours aimé l'entendre parler.

Ils se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre. Lumelle le regarda dans les yeux.

-Jure-moi que tu trouveras la solution, ordonna-t-elle à voix basse que seul lui pouvait entendre.

-Je la trouverais, répondit-il doucement. Et quand ce sera fait, je viendrais te voir.

-Je t'attendrais.

* * *

 _Hahaha j'vous ai eu ou pas ? Nan j'aime trop Lumelle pour la tuer de manière totalement gratuite. Je ne suis pas George R R Martin ;). Du coup je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos retours sur Lumelle. C'est mon premier OC pour ma première fic en solo, et avoir réussi à créer un personnage et vous le faire apprécier, ça me fait super plaisir. Donc voilà, merci à vous._

 _Chose promise... (vous comprenez à présent pourquoi je l'ai mise à la fin^^)_

 _ **dry1410** : Mais enfin, pourquoi tu as cru qu'elle était morte ? J'ai jamais dit qu'elle l'était x). Je peux quand même avoir les cookies ? :3 Bon allez je vais me faire pardonner, prend donc de ce moelleux au chocolat recouvert de paillettes (comestibles, cela va sans dire)._

 _ **Evig Morder** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui j'ai donné un caractère similaire à Lumelle et Bob. Je suis partie du principe qu'il tenait plus de sa mère que de son père, bien qu'il en ait hérité quelques traits aussi. Pour répondre à ta question, non il n'y aura pas de couples, du moins pas entre Bob, Théo, Grunlek ou Shin, si c'est là le fond de ta question. La romance, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même la suite ! :)_

 _ **Loaw** : Merci ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !_

 _ **fiction-mikana** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir ! Bon courage pour ta fic !_

 _ **Ailane** : Hahaha les pauvres, t'es dure x). C'est surtout elle qui est très douée pour se faire oublier ! Et comme tu as pu le lire, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Mais oui, de toute façon, ce sont des bras cassés jusqu'au bout (surtout Théo en ce moment, échec critique en voulant frapper un cadavre, sérieux xD). Merci pour ta review. :)_

 _ **Yuma Kurotsuki** : Bienvenue à toi ! Comme tu vois, même Enoch n'a pas un cœur de pierre. Mais il faut se rendre compte qu'Enoch n'est pas humain. Ces réactions et sa logique ne sont pas forcément logiques de notre point de vu d'humain. C'est là toute la difficulté de ce personnage et ce pourquoi je l'apprécie beaucoup. Je pense qu'il a encore une sorte d'affection pour Lumelle, mais ses intérêts passent avant tout. Quant à Bob et Théo, ils sont égaux à eux-mêmes x). Merci pour ta review ! :)_

* * *

 _Le reviewer est transcendant. (ok je commence à vraiment avoir du mal à vous trouver des qualificatifs pour vous flatter dans votre égo xD. Mais je refuse d'abandonner ! Jusqu'au bout, je le ferais ! Je suis une malade !)_


	10. Chapter 10 : Les Racines des Maux

_Bonjour, chère Communauté des Adorateurs de Mahyar !_

 _Cela faisait si longtemps n'est-il pas ? Hein ? Comment ça il n'y a plus personne ? Mais revenez ! Je suis vivante ! Et j'ai des bonbons !... ok ça c'est creepy, j'arrête._

 _Blague à part, désolée pour ce délai cosmique depuis mon dernier chapitre. Cela est dû à une combinaison d'éléments, qui sont principalement une grosse fatigue de fin d'année, une accélération du rythme de travail avec la pression qui va avec, puis un bon mois de vacances pour récupérer de tout ça._

 _Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, j'ai aussi été confrontée à un gros manque d'envie. J'ai donc préféré attendre que le plaisir d'écrire revienne plutôt que vous pondre un texte pour lequel je me serais forcée._

 _[Fin de la séquence « violons en si bémol majeur »]_

 _Donc, pour repartir gaiement et en frétillant de contentement mal contenu, voici les réponses aux reviews ! (Petit détail : si vous souhaitez, pour une raison x ou y qui ne regarde que vous, que je ne réponde pas « en public » à vos reviews, faites-le moi savoir, surtout. Je vous répondrais par MP. En tant que ex-timide quasi-maladive, je comprends tout à fait.)_

 _ **dry1410 :** Ahlala si tu savais comme j'ai pris mon pied en vous voyant tous si tristes ! (en vrai, je suis trop fière de moi). Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité, en espérant pouvoir me faire pardonner pour le retard. Mais ?... Mais ? Quels sont ces cookies ? Je me noie ! Arbloubloub…._

 _ **Evig Morder :** T'es une vrai sadique, toi ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont pas finis d'en baver, pour notre plus grand bonheur. Merci à toi._

 _ **Loaw :** Haha merci pour ton retour ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise ! Bon, par contre, les délais c'est autre chose, mais j'y travaille, juré !_

 _ **Ailane :** Et oui, comme quoi, pour une fois, Enoch peut sauver les meubles. Merci pour ta review !_

 _ **Yuma Kurotsuki :** Je te rejoins sur ton avis sur Enoch. Je trouve vraiment que c'est un personnage fascinant, et très difficile à écrire. C'est très dur, en tant qu'humain, d'imaginer l'esprit qu'un être qui ne l'est pas ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire tout ça ! _

_**Lilia Purpurea :** Eh ben, je suis flattée ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ! Et surtout, n'hésite pas à me signaler les coquilles. Il y en a toujours pour se glisser à travers les mailles du filet constitué de… moi-même, essentiellement (je ne fais pas confiance à Word, il dit souvent des bêtises). En tout cas, bienvenue à toi !_

 _Pour finir, et après, juré, je vous laisse tranquilles. Merci à ceux qui ont follow et fav cette fic, et merci à vous, lecteurs silencieux. Vous ne dites rien, mais je sais que vous êtes là. Je sais tout, je vois tout, vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper ! Gueh gueh gueh gueh (ceci est un rire maléfique)._

 _Mais je divague (Vague. J'aime cette blague.). Passons plutôt au chapitre. C'est ça que vous êtes là, pas pour me lire en train de raconter ma vie._

 _Aventures ne m'appartiens pas._

 _Bonne lecture. Cœurs._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Les Racines des Maux**

-DEBOUT LA-DEDANT !

La voix puissante de Théo raisonna dans toute la petite chambre, faisant sauter au plafond ses autres occupants. Grunlek se redressa, les cheveux dressés sur sa tête, et adopta par pur réflexe une position de combat. Shin voulu en faire de même mais se pris les pieds dans sa couverture et tomba inélégamment sur Eden qui dormait au pied de son lit. La louve riposta immédiatement en plantant ses crocs dans la jambe du demi-élémentaire pour bien signifier son mécontentement de s'être faite marcher dessus. Le propriétaire de ladite jambe poussa un hurlement de douleur et de surprise mêlée, ajoutant à la cacophonie ambiante.

\- Silverberg, tu es mort, gronda le nain, outré par ce réveil brutal.

-Déjà fait, deux fois, ricana le concerné très fier de lui. Levez-vous, une servante vient de frapper à la porte. J'ai réussit à la renvoyer, mais il faut que Shin et Bob ressortent par la fenêtre avant qu'ils ne commencent à se douter de quelque chose. Tant pis par la gueule-de-bois, vous décuverez en route.

Les quatre amis avaient en effet passé la soirée à boire et à manger pour fêter leurs retrouvailles comme il se doit. Néanmoins, pour que les deux têtes mises à prix puissent se joindre à eux, il avait fallu ruser. Théo et Grunlek avaient prit une chambre pour deux et avaient commandés de généreuses quantités de nourriture et de boisson – en quantité suffisantes pour quatre, mais concevable pour deux. Les deux fugitifs étaient ensuite passés par la fenêtre (ou plutôt tracté, dans le cas du pyromancien), et le festin qui s'en étaient suivi avait duré une bonne partie de la nuit. Avec grand renfort de boisson alcoolisée. Ils s'étaient endormis tard dans la nuit, dans les lits pour Bob toujours convalescent et Shin qui manquait de sommeil, et par terre pour Grunlek et Théo que cela ne dérangeait pas outre-mesure.

Grunlek et Shin se levèrent tant bien que mal, avec grandes difficultés pour Shin qui mit un certain temps à décrocher Eden de sa jambe. Le demi-élémentaire massa ses tempes endolories. Il avait toujours moins bien tenu l'alcool que les trois autres. Grunlek était de plus forte constitution et connaissait ses limites, et Bob était tellement habitué à ce genre de soirée que l'archer était près à parier qu'il avait de l'alcool en permanence dans les veines. Quant à Théo, il pouvait finir dans n'importe quel état le soir, il était toujours flambant neuf le lendemain. Shin le soupçonnait de posséder un sort anti-gueule-de-bois.

Tous furent près à partir en moins de dix minutes. Sauf quand Grunlek se rendit enfin compte que la chambre était bien moins bruyante qu'elle le devrait. Il croisa le regard de Théo et Shin qui avaient eu la même réalisation, et tous se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le lit situé au fond de la chambre.

-Oh bordel, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me taper un boulet pareil ? Ronchonna le Paladin totalement désabusé.

Une forme inidentifiable se cachait sous le tas de couvertures, qui se soulevaient et s'abaissaient dans le rythme lent et régulier d'une respiration tranquille. Malgré tout le remue-ménage, Bob n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, profondément endormi.

-Cet homme n'est pas humain, marmonna Grunlek.

-Techniquement, il ne l'est pas, en effet, glissa Shin, s'attirant un regard noir du nain.

Du calme qui le caractérisait lorsqu'il était le plus dangereux, Théo s'avança vers le lit du pyromancien. Il le fixa un moment, puis eu un large sourire sadique. Voyant cela, Grunlek se détourna avec un air désolé, tandis que Shin ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qui allait suivre. Le Paladin attrapa la cruche d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et la tendit à Shin. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour exécuter l'ordre sous-jacent et remplit la cruche en générant de l'eau bien froide. Satisfait, Théo souleva la couverture qui dissimulait le visage de Bob et lui déversa proprement le contenu de la cruche sur la figure.

L'effet fut pour ainsi dire, immédiat. Le demi-diable se réveilla en sursaut avec un cri de surprise et poussant de nombreux jurons en langue commune et en démonique, langage beaucoup plus fourni quand il s'agissait de proférer des insanités. Le Paladin plaqua immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche avant que le pyromancien ne les trahisse bêtement en les insultant bruyamment dans une langue hérétique. Faisant enfin le point sur la situation, Bob se tut, non sans avoir lancé un regard meurtrier à Théo qui garda un air impassible, malgré l'étincelle d'amusement qui dansait au fond de ses yeux.

-Enfoiré… gronda-t-il quand il fut à nouveau libre de parler.

L'intéressé ne broncha pas sous le regard incendiaire de son vis-à-vis et se contenta de pointer la fenêtre.

-Allez, dehors, avant de vous faire voir, lança-t-il d'un ton désinvolte à Bob et Shin.

Les deux hors-la-loi ne mirent pas longtemps à quitter l'auberge, l'un avec plus de facilité que l'autre, et ils furent rejoints rapidement par Théo et Grunlek hors du bourg, puis ils se mirent tous en route vers Mirage.

* * *

Les quatre amis marchaient sous la pluie depuis plusieurs jours. Cependant, ni la monotonie du trajet, ni le mauvais temps n'entamait leur bonne humeur. La pluie couvrait leurs traces, rendant la tâche plus difficiles à d'éventuels poursuivants. Mais surtout, c'était la première fois en quatre mois qu'ils voyageaient ensembles, comme au bon vieux temps. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Shin, en particulier, était particulièrement dans son élément. La pluie était pour lui comme une compagne joueuse et protectrice, l'aidant à se détourner de ses noires pensées. Plus les compagnons s'approchaient le Mirage, plus un Instinct puissant lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. C'était quelque chose de profondément enfoui en lui, plus ancien encore que sa part élémentaire. Néanmoins, l'archer n'était pas du genre à fuir devant le danger, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir ou ignorer ses problèmes éternellement. Il préférait les affronter directement et mettre fin à ce jeu de cache-cache le plus tôt possible.

Théo était, comme à son habitude, juché sur Lumière, le dos droit, ne prêtant aucune attention à la pluie qui s'était infiltré dans son armure, avant que Grunlek ne finisse par le convaincre de mettre une cape (« Je suis un Paladin de la Lumière ! » « Mais oui, Théo, mais oui. »). Le leader officieux du groupe était fixé sur leur objectif. Il était temps pour les Intendants de payer leur dû.

Même Bob ne semblait pas incommodé par le déluge. Monté sur Brasier, sa cape de voyage le protégeait efficacement de l'humidité, et au besoin, il allumait une petite flamme dans ses paumes, lui permettant de se réchauffer. Il trompait l'ennui en jouant aux devinettes avec Grunlek, le meilleur adversaire qu'il puisse trouver. Le nain se prêtait au jeu de bonne grâce. Comme la plupart des nains, l'Ingénieur appréciait les casse-têtes et autres énigmes, les trouvant amusants et fascinants.

-Plus je suis chaud, plus je suis frais. Qui suis-je ? Demanda Grunlek.

Bob réfléchit quelques minutes, puis avança une réponse.

-Du pain ?

-Oui ! Répondit le nain bon joueur en riant, pendant que Bob rayonnait. Comme quoi, avoir un père adoptif boulanger, ça aide.

-A mon tour ! Lança le demi-diable avec l'enthousiasme débordant qui le caractérisait. Il dévore métal, pierre et vie. Rien ne peut avoir raison de lui. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ce fut au tour de Grunlek de réfléchir intensément, sous le regard amusé de Théo et Shin, qui observaient le jeu sans y prendre part. La pluie s'était arrêtée et on pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter la fin de l'averse.

-Ca ne serait pas le Temps ?

-C'est ça ! Confirma le pyromage, impressionné.

Le nain réfléchit à la devinette suivante, puis se décida avec un sourire.

-J'existe quand vous ne savez pas qui je suis, mais je ne suis plus rien quand vous le découvrez. Qui suis-je ?

Un long silence suivi, pendant lequel on pouvait quasiment voir la fumée sortir par les oreilles du mage tandis qu'il marmonnait pour lui-même, les yeux fermés.

-Tu donnes ta langue au chat ? Taquina Grunlek tout en se doutant de la réponse.

-Jamais ! Répondit Bob, offensé.

Il cogita un long moment, pendant lequel on n'entendait que le bruit des pas des chevaux sur le chemin détrempé. Shin et Théo échangèrent un regard hilare. La seule façon de faire taire leur ami, c'était bien de lui poser un problème à résoudre. Le mage pouvait passer des heures ainsi, totalement fermé à son environnement, tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé la réponse. Bob détestait l'échec.

Puis le visage du mage s'illumina.

-J'ai trouvé ! C'est…

-… une énigme, acheva Théo, l'air de rien.

Là-dessus, les trois autres compagnons se tournèrent vers le Paladin, stupéfaits. Bob fut le premier à réagir. Il fit avancer Brasier à la hauteur de Lumière et regarda son ami dans les yeux.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Théo de Silverberg ?

-Crétin, fut la seule réponse à laquelle il eu droit.

Soudain, un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre à leur gauche. Aussitôt, Théo dégaina son épée et Shin généra une flèche de glace. Bob fit faire un écart à Brasier et se tint près à lancer un sort, tandis que Grunlek mit pied à terre pour être plus à l'aise en cas de combat.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme jaillit des buissons. Il ne portait aucune arme et était vêtu pauvrement.

-A l'aide, mes Seigneurs, je vous en prie ! Balbutiait-il. Mon fils… aidez-moi !

Les quatre aventuriers se détendirent, sans pour autant relâcher leur vigilance.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Théo, en bon Paladin.

-Des brigands… Ils ont attaqué notre village… Ils m'ont pris mon fils… Il faut aller le secourir… Pitié !

Les compagnons échangèrent des regards. Théo semblait déjà s'être décidé. Ses devoirs de Paladin, même en sursis, passaient avant tout. Bob et Shin lui lancèrent des regards agacés.

-Théo, s'il te plaît, on n'a pas le temps, plaida Bob d'une voix plaintive.

Shin approuva le pyromancien d'un signe de tête. Grunlek, lui, semblait plus partagé. Il voulait arriver à mirage le plus vite possible, mais sa nature empathique lui enjoignait de ne pas abandonner ces gens.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne peux pas négliger mes devoirs.

-Tu les négliges depuis que tu crapahutes dans la nature avec un demi-diable ! Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Ca change que je ne tournerais pas le dos à des vies que j'ai le pouvoir de sauver.

Le mage se renfrogna devant le ton définitif du Paladin, mais ne répondit rien, pesant le pour et le contre. Théo eu un sourire narquois.

-Ne joue pas au dur, Bob. Tu vas bien sauver des chatons dans des tsunamis.

Touché. C'était un coup bas.

-Rhaa, c'est bon ! T'as gagné ! Râla le demi-diable, vaincu par l'entêtement de son ami.

Les quatre amis suivirent le paysan à travers les bois et les champs. D'après l'homme, les brigands avaient attaqués le matin même, tuant le bétail et prenant leurs maigres richesses, en plus de son enfant. Ils n'avaient donc qu'une demi-journée d'avance, ce qui était aisément rattrapable avec des experts en traque comme Théo et Shin. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le village pour trouver un point de départ pour leurs recherches, passant pour cela à travers la forêt.

Le paysan avançait devant eux d'un pas fébrile et pressé. Shin plissa les yeux. L'homme était aux abois, nerveux, et jetait de fréquents coups d'œil autour de lui. Le demi-élémentaire se sentit de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Un coup d'œil à sa gauche lui fit dire que Bob devait avoir le même mauvais pressentiment. Le demi-diable ne perdait pas l'homme des yeux et sa main était crispée sur son bâton.

Puis, au détour d'un sentier, ils émergèrent de la forêt et aperçurent les portes du village, formées d'une simple arche de rondins de bois. Les maisons étaient peu nombreuses, et la plupart des bâtiments étaient des fermes et des étables. Ils pouvaient entendre les moutons bêler au loin.

Mais à part ça, pas âme qui vive. Aucune présence humaine n'était visible. Ni adultes au travail, ni enfant qui jouaient. La sensation de danger s'accentua chez Shin qui s'arrêta net.

-Attendez.

Les autres s'arrêtèrent, Théo et Grunlek jetant des regards surpris au plus jeune de la bande. Le fermier sembla interloqué, mais Shin pouvait voir la sueur perler sur son front. Peur pour sa famille, où d'autre chose ?

-Qu'y a-t-il, Messire ? Ne perdons pas de temps, je vous en supplie ! Il faut sauvez mon fils !

-Je ne suis pas un Sire, réplica sèchement l'archer. Vous nous mentez depuis le début. Vous nous avez dit que les brigands avaient tué vos troupeaux. Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'entends des moutons de l'autre côté du village ?

-Shin a raison, intervint Bob qui s'était tu jusque là. Nous sommes en train de nous précipiter droit dans un piège.

Le demi-diable posa un regard dur sur le paysan qui se mit à trembler et tomba à genoux.

-Pardonnez-moi, mes Seigneurs… Ils m'y ont forcé, murmura-t-il, les yeux pleins de honte.

-Qui ça, « ils » ? Interrogea Théo, qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-Des mercenaires, je crois, répondit l'homme d'une voix tremblante et saccadée. Ils nous ont attaqués ce matin. Ils détiennent tout le village en otage. Ils ont dit qu'ils les tueraient tous si je ne ramenais pas un groupe de quatre aventuriers au village. Ils m'ont dit que je vous trouverais sur la route de l'Est. Je devais vous amener aux portes du village, je n'ai pas eu le choix !

-Nous sommes donc attendus, commenta Grunlek.

-Et c'est bien entendu encore pour la pomme de Shin, ajouta Bob l'air de rien, avant de se baisser pour éviter la taloche du demi-élémentaire qui avait saisi la blague vaseuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Faites ce que vous voulez, moi j'y vais quand même, grogna Théo qui ne comptait pas laisser tout un village d'innocents dans les mains de mercenaires, encore moins quand ils en étaient la cause.

Ses trois amis se tournèrent vers lui, avec un air approbateur pour Grunlek qui oppina du chef.

-C'est à cause de nous qu'ils sont dans cette situation, dit le nain. Ca me laisserait un mauvais goût dans la bouche de les abandonner à leur sort.

Les deux autres semblaient plus incertains.

-Ca s'annonce compliqué, Théo, souleva Bob. Ils nous attendaient, ce qui signifie qu'ils connaissent probablement nos points forts et nos points faibles.

-Peut-être, mais nous connaissons leur plan, ce qui nous donne l'avantage et l'occasion de les frapper dans le dos, là où ils s'y attendent le moins. Nous aurons l'effet de surprise pour nous. Bob et moi nous créerons une diversion à l'entrée du village pendant que Shin et Grunlek s'occuperons de libérer les habitants en passant par l'arrière.

Il y eu un silence, pendant que Shin, Bob et Grunlek méditaient le plan du Paladin, et pour une fois, même Bob ne trouva rien à y redire.

-C'est un bon plan, osa le fermier qui s'était fait oublier jusque là.

-Tiens donc ! S'exclama le pyromage, lui faisant immédiatement regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Ca tombe bien que tu sois, là, tu vas pouvoir nous tous ce que tu sais sur ces mercenaires : nombre, armement, tout ça…

Devant le sourire vaguement maléfique du mage qui se tenait devant lui, l'homme ne se fit pas prier. Maintenant que son mensonge était découvert, la seule chance pour lui de sauver son village était d'aider ses aventuriers, qui avaient l'air plutôt dangereux.

Leurs adversaires étaient plutôt lourdement armés, mais ce qui inquiéta les quatre amis, ce fut surtout leur nombre, au moins une bonne vingtaine. Trop pour qu'ils puissent tous les vaincre. Il allait falloir être rapide et efficace.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir réglé les derniers détails de leur plan, Grunlek et Shin s'approchèrent du village à pas de loup, se dissimulant derrière chaque cachette que la nature environnante pouvait leur offrir. Ils purent pénétrer dans le village sans être découverts, n'ayant repérés aucune sentinelle. Les brigands ne devaient pas s'attendre à être pris à revers. Ils aperçurent alors ce qui devait être la place centrale de la bourgade, et rassemblée en son centre se trouvait un grand nombre de villageois, serrés les uns contre les autres. Autour d'eux se tenaient des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents, visiblement plutôt nerveux. Shin prit cela comme un compliment.

Lorsqu'ils ne purent faire un pas de plus sans risquer d'être découverts, ils se cachèrent derrière un amoncellement de caisses remplies de fruits, et attendirent, guettant le chaos qui ne manquerait pas de venir de l'entrée principale.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, une explosion assourdissante secoua le village tout entier, et des gerbes de flammes dansèrent dans le ciel, léchant les toits de chaume facilement inflammable, tandis que des cris de douleur étaient facilement audibles de leur côté. Visiblement, Bob n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle.

Seuls trois mercenaires étaient restés près de leurs otages, les autres ayant couru bêtement vers l'origine des flammes. Grunlek lança un regard entendu à Shin, qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Vif comme l'éclair, le demi-élémentaire sortit de sa cachette, son arc bandé et une flèche de glace déjà encochée. A peine fut-il à découvert qu'il décochait sa flèche sur l'un des brigands qui gardait les villageois. Celui-ci, trop obnubilé par les flammes qui dévoraient ses compagnons, ne vit pas le coup venir et s'effondra, une flèche en travers de la gorge.

Les villageois en profitèrent pour fuir dans tout les sens, les deux ennemis restants, débordés et cherchant l'origine du tir, ne purent pas faire grand-chose pour les arrêter. Profitant de la cohue, Grunlek fonça sur l'un d'eux comme un rhinocéros en furie. Celui-ci ne pu éviter les quatre-vingt-dix kilos de nain et de métal qui lui arrivaient dessus et fit un vol plané de qualité appréciable avant de retomber au sol et de ne plus se relever. Le dernier mercenaire ne réfléchit pas deux fois et s'enfuit devant la furie du nain et du demi-élémentaire.

La place s'était vidée en quelques secondes, les villageois fuyant vers les collines. Grunlek pu voir du coin de l'œil le paysan rencontré plus tôt qui les remercia du regard avant de s'enfuir en tenant une femme par la main et un garçon dans ses bras. Cette vision réchauffa le cœur du nain. Comprenant que leur part du travail était accomplie, Shin généra une nouvelle flèche de glace et tira vers le ciel.

* * *

Théo était aux prises avec trois adversaires lorsque son regard accrocha un rayon de lumière reflété par un projectile qui s'élevait dans le ciel. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, il donna de grands coups d'épée autour de lui pour forcer ses ennemis à reculer. Non loin de lui, Bob luttait tant bien que mal, générant des flammes autour de lui pour dissuader les brigands de s'approcher trop près. Le pyromage avait lui aussi remarqué la flèche de Shin. Adressant un regard à Théo, il mobilisa sa psyché restante et créa un mur de flamme entre eux et leurs agresseurs. Puis tous deux abandonnèrent le combat, s'enfuyant vers la forêt où les attendaient Lumière et Brasier. Leur but n'était pas de tuer tous les mercenaires, de toute façon trop nombreux, mais de gagner du temps pour que Shin et Grun libèrent les otages.

Atteignant les chevaux, ils se mirent en selle rapidement et s'enfuirent au triple galop, leurs ennemis hurlant derrière eux, furieux de voir leurs proies leur échapper. Le Paladin eu un sourire satisfait. Il aimait quand un plan se déroulait sans accrocs. Il fallait dire que cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours. A ses côtés, Bob avait lui aussi le sourire, quoiqu'un peu crispé.

Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes de chevauchée qu'ils firent ralentir leurs chevaux fatigués. Ils étaient arrivés aux abords d'une rivière peu profonde, dans laquelle les bêtes purent se désaltérer. Théo jeta un regard un peu inquiet à Bob. Le pyromage n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le village et cela l'interpellait de la part de la pipelette qu'était son ami. Il affichait une mine sombre et semblait ailleurs.

-Nous devrions continuer, ils doivent être sur nos traces.

Devant le manque de réponse son compagnon, le Paladin fit claquer ses doigts devant son visage.

-Oh, Bob ! Je te parle !

L'intéressé sursauta et sembla revenir à la réalité. Il cligna des yeux. Etait-ce son imagination, où Théo avait-il bien vu une lueur rougeoyante dans le regard du demi-diable ? L'Inquisiteur plissa les yeux.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Hein ? Oui, oui, pourquoi ?

C'était à prévoir. Bien évidemment que ce crétin resterait muet comme une carpe à propos de son démon. Il avait refusé de dire quoi que ce soit de ce qui lui était arrivé dans les souterrains du manoir d'Enoch, et dès qu'on lui posait la question, il répondait par un laconique « Ca va. ». Théo n'était pas idiot et il côtoyait Bob depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir déceler des anomalies dans son comportement. Il était bien loin le temps où il avait pu tous les duper en leur dissimulant sa véritable nature. Il en était sûr, Bob leur cachait quelque chose.

Cependant, le Paladin savait tout aussi bien qu'il ne servait à rien de le pousser. C'était comme frapper à coups de maillet sur une barre d'acier : elle cassera peut-être, mais ne pliera pas. Théo décida donc de se taire, mais de garder un œil sur son ami. Si son double démoniaque n'était pas aussi bien enfermé qu'il le devrait, il serait près à l'accueillir comme il se doit. Il essaya de ne pas penser qu'arriver à une telle extrémité signifierait probablement la mort de l'un d'entre eux.

Après cette brève halte, les deux amis quittèrent la route pour faire entrer leurs montures dans la rivière, comptant sur cet obstacle naturel pour effacer leurs traces. Ils remontèrent la rivière un moment afin de semer d'éventuels poursuivants avant de remonter sur la rive et repartir en direction d'où ils venaient pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous convenu avec Grunlek et Shin.

Ils retournèrent dans la forêt, progressant avec prudence, l'œil scrutant les alentours et l'oreille aux aguets pour être sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles ils avaient continué à pied en guidant leurs chevaux à travers les taillis, ils parvinrent enfin au pied du grand érable dont le tronc avait été entaillé par leurs soins.

C'était là qu'ils devaient se retrouver.

Seulement, la clairière était vide. Pas de trace de Shin ou de Grunlek.

-Grun ? Shin ? Appela doucement Théo.

Pas de réponse.

-Ils devraient déjà être là, fit remarquer Bob, perplexe.

C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent quelque chose. La forêt était silencieuse. Pas un chant d'oiseaux ne raisonnait, malgré le soleil de l'après-midi. Les deux compagnons se raidirent.

-Merde, siffla Théo entre ses dents en dégainant son épée.

Bob n'eu pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Un mouvement presque imperceptible attira son regard vers l'ombre des arbres. Puis tout alla très vite. Théo s'effondra au sol, comme assommé par un ennemi invisible. Bob tenta de réagir, ayant senti une aura magique. Il tenta de générer une boule de feu. Trop lent. Il sentit un coup à l'arrière du crâne. Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

Shin se réveilla en sentant le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il tenta de bouger, mais il en était incapable. Ses mouvements étaient entravés, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler pourquoi. La tête lui tournait, tandis qu'il tentait d'identifier l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il était au pied d'un arbre, dont la cime projetait au sol des ombres mouvantes. Il se rendit alors compte que ses jambes et ses poignets étaient liés par ce qui semblait être des racines, comme si elles avaient poussé d'elles-mêmes dans le seul but de le priver de sa liberté. Il sentit un poids à côté de lui et vit qu'il s'agissait de Grunlek, dans le même état que lui, mais inconscient.

Ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt lui revint alors en mémoire. Tout avait été trop facile. Ils avaient pénétré dans le village comme dans un moulin, sans rencontrer aucune résistance. Ils avaient libéré les villageois avec une facilité qui aurait dû les interpeler. Cela avait été si facile, si simple. Prévu. Par _Lui_.

C'était lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à face avec cet homme que Shin avait enfin comprit ce que son instinct lui hurlait depuis des mois et que son esprit avait refusé d'entendre. Il avait comprit que tout ce temps, il s'était trompé sur les intentions des Intendants. Il n'avait jamais été question de son statut de demi-élémentaire, il en était à présent certain. C'était quelque chose d'autre, dont il avait toujours ignoré la nature, mais qui était là, comme un organe inactif, mais dont il était impossible de se défaire.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Son cœur se serra de douleur. Il avait passé tout ce temps à fuir son passé, à l'enfouir au plus profond de son âme, à un tel point qu'il s'était lui-même persuadé d'en être débarrassé à tout jamais. Quelle naïveté. C'était pourtant évident que tout ce qu'il avait fait n'était qu'une fuite en avant. Il ne serait jamais attendu à avoir à faire face à ses souvenirs de cette manière. Il n'était pas près à cela. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Des pas légers se rapprochèrent, presque silencieux sur l'humus de la forêt. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant lui. Shin leva alors les yeux sur l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Un homme qui était sensé être mort.

-Cela faisait longtemps, Shin.

L'homme sourit avec gentillesse, les yeux brillants de la même lueur malicieuse qu'autrefois. Mais Shin pouvait voir, avec autant de clarté que du cristal, que ce n'était qu'une façade. Ces yeux, si amicaux dans ses souvenirs, ne reflétaient à présent qu'une noirceur sans nom, une cruauté inexplicable drapée de désespoir.

Inconsciemment, Shin ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Mais était-ce de la peur ?

* * *

 _Bien. A dans trois mois, hein ! *Disparition Ninja*_

 _Plus sérieusement, j'espère ne pas prendre aussi longtemps pour le suivant. J'ai pas mal d'idées qui me sont venues, mais le plus compliqué est de trouver le temps pour écrire. Mais j'ai envie de la finir, cette fic, nom d'un rhododendron !_

* * *

 _Le reviewer est cosmique. (Un jour viendra où j'arriverais à cours d'adjectifs. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé.)_


	11. Chapter 11 : Une impression de déjà-vu

_Bien le bonjour !_

 _J'avais dit « à dans trois mois », et je suis là exactement 2 mois et 3 semaines après la publication du dernier chapitre. Voyez mon exquise ponctualité. Je suis une femme de parole, sachez-le._

 _Voici donc le chapitre 11. On se rapproche tranquillement de la fin, dites donc ! Des masques commence à être retirés, les pièces se mettent en place ! *rire démoniaque*_

 _Par contre je ne sais plus si je l'ai précisé, mais les énigmes du chapitre 10 ne sont pas de moi. Je n'ai absolument pas la tournure d'esprit ni la patience pour sortir des trucs pareils x)._

 _Passons plutôt à votre section dédiée, voulez-vous ?_

 _ **Shueino** : Bonjour, personne cachée dans le coin ! Tu étais drôlement bien cachée quand même ! Que veux-tu, je suis une fan invétérée du Seigneur des Anneaux. Quant à Bob et Shin, et bien… *nuage de fumée*_

 _ **dry1410** : *court avec un panier pour rattraper tous les cookies. Yo ! Contente de te revoir aussi ! Merci pour ton soutien ! Je suis super contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Quant à cet homme mystérieux, et bien, on commence à en savoir plus dans ce chapitre ! Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus. Nan, nan. Mais j'ai hâte de savoir si tu avais deviné juste ! :D. *Feu d'artifice pour fêter ton arrivée chez les vikings !* Excellent choix ! (dis-je de manière totalement arbitraire)_

 _ **Yuma Kurotsuki** : Contente de t'avoir changé les idées dans tes révisions ! En espérant que ça s'est bien passé J_

 _ **Evig Morder** : Merci pour ta review, je la garde ! Contente de te savoir toujours là J. Et oui, j'aime beaucoup Shin, c'est mon deuxième personnage préféré (on se doute de qui est le premier^^). Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas allée beaucoup plus vite que la dernière fois. Boulot, boulot, quand tu nous tiens… et malheureusement ça ne risque pas de s'arranger dans les 2 ans qui viennent. Mais merci pour tes encouragements J._

 _ **Ailane** : Damned ! Des coquilles ! Je me relis, pourtant ! Mais sans beta-lecteur, c'est plus compliqué de chercher les fautes ^^. N'hésite pas à me les signaler si tu veux. Merci pour ta review !_

 _Mais trêve de tergiversations, voici le chapitre_

 _(Aventure ne m'appartient pas. Jamais. Never.)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Une impression de déjà-vu**

« Ploc, Ploc. »

Le bruit régulier raisonnait aux oreilles de Grunlek, le tirant peu à peu de l'inconscience. Il était discret, mais il suffisait pour éveiller en lui un mal de crâne abominable. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était une enclume sur laquelle tapaient avec entrain les meilleurs forgerons de sa montagne natale.

-Grun ? Tu émerges ? Lança une voix familière en face de lui.

L'Ingénieur se secoua mentalement pour sortir du brouillard dans lequel il était plongé et ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans le noir, mais sa vision nocturne s'adapta bien vite à l'obscurité environnante.

Il était dans un cachot, du genre froid et humide, pas de nature à remonter le moral. Dans un coin, de l'eau gouttait du plafond, causant le bruit responsable de son réveil. Proche du plafond, une unique fenêtre laissait entrer un faible rayon de lune nocturne. Le nain tenta de bouger, mais ses mains étaient entravées par des chaines reliées au mur. Il grogna de frustration.

-Ouais, pareil, siffla Théo.

Le Paladin était en face de lui, enchaîné comme lui contre un mur. Il n'avait plus son armure, et cela n'était pas bon signe. Théo détestait être sans armure, et encore plus quand celle-ci lui était ôtée contre son gré. L'Inquisiteur devait être d'une humeur massacrante.

Un grognement se fit entendre à sa droite. Tournant la tête, Grunlek aperçu Bob qui revenait lentement à lui. Le demi-diable entrouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre de la cellule, fit la mise au point sur les murs froids et laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré devant la familiarité du lieu.

-C'est pas vrai, encore ?

-On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus, grogna Théo, furieux. C'est décidé, cette fois, je les tue tous jusqu'au dernier !

Grunlek et Bob savaient mieux que personne que ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air. Le nain eu un petit rire amusé, malgré la gravité de leur situation. Le pyromancien, lui, lâcha un long soupir excédé.

-Merde, j'ai l'impression d'être autant attiré par les cellules que Shin par les puits. Si ça continue, je vais finir claustrophobe comme lui, tiens.

-Tu veux ta maman, Bob ? Lança moqueusement Théo qui avait besoin d'un défouloir.

-Je ne veux entendre ça de ta part, le Palouf. Tu veux qu'on reparle de Viktor ?

S'il n'avait pas eu les mains attachées, Grunlek se serait prit la tête dans les mains de frustration et de désespoir. Ces deux-là pensait-ils sérieusement que c'était le moment de partir en joute verbale ? Il espéra que les deux compères en resteraient là. Un bien vain espoir, il en convenait.

-Ca tombe bien que tu me parles de lui, il avait juré de purifier les hérésies ! Gronda Théo qui n'avait pas apprécié l'allusion du demi-diable.

-Et ben c'est réussi ! Hé ho ! Hérésie en vie, juste là ! Répliqua Bob en pointant sa tête de ses mains entravées.

Le mage avait l'air de beaucoup trop s'amuser au goût de Grunlek qui sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez à une vitesse plutôt honorable.

-Ne me tente pas, je peux reprendre le boulot là où il l'a laissé, continua Théo, très bien partit sur sa lancée.

-Si tu es aussi efficace que lui, ça va, je suis tranquille !

-Silence ! Rugit le nain.

Les deux autres se turent, l'un comme l'autre sachant que lorsque la patience de Grunlek – qui n'était pas la moins développée du groupe –était épuisée, mieux ne valait pas le titiller d'avantage.

-Si vous avez assez d'énergie pour vous voler dans les plumes, peut-être pourriez-vous l'employer à nous faire sortir d'ici, déclara-t-il posément, mais légèrement menaçant.

-T'es gentil, toi. Comment tu veux qu'on fasse, grogna Théo, frustré.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Bob se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

-Attendez deux secondes. Où est Shin ?

-Je n'en sais rien, et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, répondit Théo. Ils ne l'ont pas mit avec nous.

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, gronda Grunlek. Ce type qui nous a capturés, j'ignore son nom mais Shin le connait.

-Tu en es sûr ? interrogea Bob, intrigué.

-Certain. J'ai reprit brièvement conscience à notre arrivée ici…

* * *

Grunlek fut réveillé par des éclats de voix furieux. Il voyait flou, et se sentait complètement désorienté. Et tenta de se focaliser sur son ouïe, le seul sens qui semblait à peu près en état de marche. Il y avait des bruits d'empoignade, comme si plusieurs personnes en venaient aux mains. Un son mat caractéristique d'un poing qui s'abat dans un abdomen se fit entendre, suivit d'un cri de douleur. Un frisson de colère parcouru l'échine du nain quand il reconnu la personne à l'origine de ce cri.

-Tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille Shindha, dit alors une voix calme et posé, presque compassionnelle.

Grunlek cligna des yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose mais n'y parvint pas. Cependant, son ouïe le renseigna sur au moins une chose : l'homme était dangereux. L'Ingénieur avait suffisamment grandit à la cour royale de son pays natal pour savoir jauger les gens. Il avait sentit dans sa voix que son impassibilité et son empathie n'étaient qu'un masque grossier. Cet homme était quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à perdre, et ne reculerait devant rien pour atteindre son but.

Devant l'absence de réponse de son vis-à-vis, l'homme poussa un soupir.

-J'ai besoin de ton sang, Shin. Et tu vas me le donner, de gré ou de force.

-Va te faire foutre, Taïkon !

L'insulte hurlée à pleine gorge raisonna dans les couloirs sombres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Même dans la brume de sa semi-inconscience, Grunlek fut frappé par la haine brûlante dans la voix de Shin. Jamais le nain n'avait vu son ami dans perdre son sang-froid à ce point.

-Te voilà devenu bien grossier, Seigneur Kory, ce n'est pas digne de ton rang, dit la voix à présent moqueuse. Serait-ce dû à ces étranges compagnons avec lesquels tu voyages ? Ce serait si facile pour moi de mettre fin à leurs aventures. J'ai entendu dire qu'une tête de demi-diable valait cher, ces temps-ci.

Le sang du nain se glaça devant la menace à peine voilée de l'homme, prononcée avec la même désinvolture que des commérages de grand-mère. Il aurait voulut agir, hurler à Shin de n'en rien faire, de chercher à s'échapper, mais il ne put rien faire. La tête lui tourna de nouveau et il se sentit sombrer à nouveau dans le voile noir de l'inconscience. Il sentit des mains puissantes l'empoigner et le trainer sur le sol, l'éloignant de son ami.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le hurlement de pure rage de Shin.

* * *

Un lourd silence tomba dans le cachot lorsque Grunlek eut achevé son récit.

-Je vais carboniser ce fumier, gronda Bob, furieux.

-Arrête de gaspiller ta salive, Bob, coupa Théo. Je ne sais pas ce que cet enfoiré veut faire avec le sang de Shin, mais ça n'augure rien de bon. Concentrons-nous sur un moyen de sortir d'ici. Bob, interpella-t-il. Lance une connexion mentale. On n'a fait que trop de bruit, déjà. C'est un miracle que personne ne soit venu voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Au milieu d'une prison, on ne doit pas être les seuls à gueuler, surtout, marmonna le demi-diable qui obtempéra néanmoins devant le ton sérieux du Paladin.

Bientôt, tout trois furent reliés par la pensée et ils purent établir un plan d'évasion sans crainte d'être entendu.

« Bon, on ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins, lança Bob. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait de l'expérience en matière d'évasion de cachot crasseux… ah si, tiens. »

« La ferme, Bob, répliqua Théo. »

« Non, il n'a pas tort, objecta Grunlek. La situation n'est pas si différente que lorsque nous étions prisonniers des Intendants. Elle est même à notre avantage, puisqu'on dirait qu'il n'y a pas grand-monde pour nous surveiller. »

« Et bien, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Déclara le mage. Allez Grun', casse-moi ça ! Quand les gardes se pointeront, tu les assommes et tu leur pique les clés ! Pas très original, mais on sait que ça marche. »

« On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui te tape tout le boulot ! » Ronchonna le nain, qui se mit néanmoins à l'ouvrage.

Il puisa dans la psyché qui avait eu le temps de se régénérer, la concentra dans son bras mécanique, et tira. Les chaînes résistèrent, crissèrent de protestation. Le mur laissa échapper un peu de poussière, mais tint bon. Grunlek banda sa volonté et tira plus fort. Que ce soit son bras ou les chaînes, l'un des deux cèderait sous la pression monumentale qu'il leur imposait.

Finalement, ce furent ses entraves qui capitulèrent. Avec un craquement sonore, le métal se désolidarisa du mur, et les chaînes tombèrent lourdement au sol. Son deuxième bras fut libre de la même manière, bien que les maillons pendaient désormais à ses poignets.

« Dépêche, Grun' ! Ils t'ont probablement entendu », pressa mentalement Bob qui, en effet, commença à entendre des pas précipités dans le couloir.

Vif et alerte, le nain bondit sur ses pieds et se posta contre le mur de leur prison, juste à côté de la porte.

Les gardes furent bientôt derrière la porte, échangeant entre eux des propos où perçaient l'inquiétude, mais également un certain professionnalisme. Cela ne devait pas être le premier prisonnier récalcitrant auquel ils étaient confrontés. Les trois amis pestèrent intérieurement. Ils étaient au moins quatre ou cinq, trop nombreux, même pour Grunlek.

Le pyromancien eu alors un sourire mauvais.

« Grun, pousse-toi, ça va chauffer », lança-t-il par le biais de leur lien mental.

Sagement, le nain ne discuta pas et recula vers le fond du cachot, ayant perçu les intentions de Bob.

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre derrière la porte, signe que leurs geôliers avaient dégainé leurs épées. Ils entendirent ensuite le cliquetis caractéristique d'une clé qui tourne dans une serrure, puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant sur ses gonds rouillés.

Aucun des aventuriers ne bougea. Bob avait fermé les yeux et marmonnait des incantations démoniaques à voix basse. Ce ne fut que lorsque trois soldats pénétrèrent dans la cellule, deux autres suivant prudemment, que le demi-diable ouvrit brusquement des yeux jaunes aux pupilles fendues.

-Coucou, susurra-t-il aux cinq hommes qui écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise et de peur.

Puis il souffla.

Un jet de flammes brûlantes jaillit alors de sa bouche entrouverte, enveloppant dans un manteau mortel les trois hommes de têtes qui poussèrent un hurlement, les autres reculant précipitamment, tandis qu'une horrible odeur de chair brûlée se répandit dans l'atmosphère confinée du cachot.

Grunlek et Théo observaient le spectacle bouche bée. Dans leur esprit, Bob riait aux éclats comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Draaaaaagoooooonnn ! » Hurla-t-il mentalement, particulièrement fier de son petit effet.

Si Théo avait eu les mains libres, il se serait pris le visage dedans. Cet imbécile s'amusait beaucoup trop, alors que leur situation était loin d'être reluisante. Ils étaient loin d'être sortit de cette prison, sans compter qu'ils devaient retrouver Shin. Tout en affrontant les dizaines de gardes qui ne manqueraient pas de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Jugeant qu'il en avait assez fait, Bob coupa le flux mortel, laissant trois cadavres continuant de se consumer devant leurs yeux. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir satisfait qui se répercuta contre les murs, brisant le silence de mort et de stupeur qui semblait avoir arrêté le temps.

N'attendant pas que le reste des gardes se soit remit de l'enfer qui venait de déferler sur eux, Grunlek bondit en avant et expédia l'un d'entre eux dans l'inconscience d'un coup de point bien placé. Le reste des soldats s'enfuit en poussant des cris qui ne manqueraient certainement pas d'ameuter toute la forteresse. Il allait falloir faire vite.

Le nain se précipita sur le corps immobile du geôlier à ses pieds et le fouilla à toute vitesse. Il trouva très vite ce qu'il cherchait car il se redressa, tenant dans ses mains un trousseau de clés dont le tintement raisonna contre les murs vides.

-Bien joué, Grun', apprécia Théo, ravi à l'idée de pouvoir quitter cette geôle humide.

Le Paladin fut rapidement libre de ses entraves, et se tourna vers Bob que le nain finissait de détacher avant de s'attaquer aux maillons qui pendaient à ses propres poignets.

-Depuis quand tu sais faire ça, toi ? Demanda Théo en désignant du menton les corps calcinés.

-Pas très longtemps, répondit le demi-diable avec un sourire mutin.

-Allons-y, interrompit Grunlek qui s'était débarrassé de ses propres chaînes.

Théo ramassa l'épée de l'un des gardes et tout trois s'engouffrèrent prudemment dans le couloir des cellules, tendant l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir la présence d'ennemis potentiels. Le couloir était vide, mis à part quelques rats qui fuirent à leur approche. Shin n'était pas là. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les cellules qu'ils longeaient.

Pendant qu'ils progressaient dans l'allée sombre, Bob tentait de calmer son mal de tête qui l'avait gagné depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la cellule. Il entendit un ricanement mauvais dans un coin de son crâne, mais il le repoussa, refusant d'y penser. Il se concentra sur le moment présent, qui était déjà assez bourré de problème sans y ajouter un démon psychotique.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une lourde porte de bois, derrière laquelle ils entendirent les pas et des voix étouffées. Théo s'avança à pas de loup et colla son oreille contre la porte.

-Alors ? Chuchota Grunlek.

-C'est étrange, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils soient très nombreux. Je dirais même qu'ils sont peu. Peu, et morts de trouille, à en juger par leurs voix.

-Allons-y, décréta Bob. On perd du temps.

Théo hocha de la tête et voulu ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, mais des cris apeurés se firent entendre de l'autre côté, signe que leurs ex-geôliers avaient perçus leur présence. Le Paladin recula et secoua la tête.

-Ils se sont barricadés, constata-t-il calmement.

-Quels mauvais perdants ! Râla Bob.

-Ils veulent gagner du temps, rétorqua le Paladin. Pour des renforts, probablement. Il va falloir agir vite ou on perdra toute chance de sortir d'ici.

Grunlek s'avança vers la porte récalcitrante.

-Poussez-vous, dit-il. Je m'en occupe.

Le nain observa la lourde serrure, puis regarda autour de lui. Il avisa un mur dans lequel étaient planté de gros clous de métal ainsi que des portoirs pour les torchères. Il entreprit de déloger les tiges de métal du mur, et faillit tomber à la renverse tellement elles vinrent facilement. L'Ingénieur regarda le mur friable et le métal de mauvaise qualité avec un soupir exaspéré, mais réussit tout de même à se confectionner des outils avec lesquels il pourrait travailler. Puis il s'attaqua à la serrure avec la concentration qui le caractérisait lorsqu'il utilisait ses talents.

Bob s'avança vers lui, préoccupé par la solidité de la porte et l'aspect peu encourageant du verrou.

-Tu es sûr d'y arriver ?

-Fait attention à ce que tu dis, Lennon, répondit le nain entre ses dents, sans perdre sa concentration. Tu parles à un Ingénieur de Première Classe, alors tais-toi et laisse-moi faire correctement mon boulot.

Sagement, le mage n'insista pas et recula, laissant son ami à son ouvrage.

Derrière la porte, les voix continuaient, de plus en plus fortes et de plus en plus précipitées, signes de la nervosité de leurs adversaires. Tant mieux, pensa le mage. La peur peut être un moteur autant qu'une cage.

Grunlek continua à triturer la serrure pendant quelques minutes en grommelant des jurons en langage nain (où plutôt des « Mots de Pouvoir », comme disait le nain), puis il s'interrompit et se tourna légèrement vers ses amis avec un petit sourire victorieux :

-Tenez-vous prêts.

Puis il donna un tour de poignet et un déclic sonore se fit entendre, tandis que la porte pivotait sur ses gonds avec un grincement sonore.

Devant eux, seulement trois gardes, cachés derrière une longue table renversée qui devait probablement servir aux repas en temps normal. L'un d'entre eux pointait une arbalète sur les trois Aventuriers et tira.

-Oh m… commença Bob avant que la main de Théo ne le saisisse par le col et l'entraîne hors de la trajectoire du projectile mortel.

Seulement voilà, l'inconvénient des arbalètes, c'est qu'elles prennent un temps fou à recharger. Avant que le malheureux garde ne pu saisir son outil pour recharger son arme, Théo était déjà sur eux, l'épée à la main. D'un coup, il mit fin aux jours de l'importun.

Comprenant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à l'Inquisiteur manifestement très énervé, les deux autres lâchèrent leurs épées usées et levèrent les mains en signe de reddition.

-Où sont mes affaires ? Gronda Théo. Et Shin ?

-Bravo le sens des priorités, Théo, marmonna Bob.

Terrorisé, l'un des deux hommes désigna d'un doigt tremblant une autre porte sur leur gauche, vers laquelle le Paladin se dirigea, ne leur accordant plus aucune attention.

Bob plissa les yeux. Ils étaient jeunes, très jeunes même. Pas plus de dix-huit ans. Des bleus ? Pourquoi faire garder à des nouvelles recrues une prison retenant trois Aventuriers, dont un demi-diable dont la tête était mise à prix dans tout le Cratère ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

-Où est le demi-élémentaire ? Demanda Grunlek, qui arrivait à court de patience. Et pourquoi êtes-vous seuls ? Où est le reste de la garnison ?

-C'est le Seigneur Venghmar qui l'a emmené à Mirage ! Répondit désespérément l'un des garçons. Il a prit toute la garde avec lui ! Il est partit ! Il a dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin du château, que cela lui était égal que nous soyons attaqués ! Il nous a abandonné !

Un mauvais pressentiment tordit les entrailles du nain. Ce comportement était étrange de la part du seigneur d'une cité. C'était plutôt le comportement de quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien à perdre… « Plus rien à perdre ». Grunlek avait une sensation de déjà-vu. Il avait déjà rencontré une telle personne. Son instinct le trompait rarement.

-C'est lui, dit-il à voix haute, faisant sursauter Bob.

-Qui ? Demanda le mage confus.

-L'homme que j'ai entendu menacer Shin ! C'est Venghmar ! Celui qui a lancé l'avis de recherche contre lui !

-Tu avais pourtant dit que Shin l'avait appelé Taïkon, répondit Bob, perplexe. A moins que… Tu penses qu'il a changé de nom pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ?

-Exactement. Shin le connait et cela fait un moment qu'on vadrouille dans le Cratère. A un moment où à un autre, on aurait fini par entendre parler de lui et Shin l'aurait reconnu. Il dirige une puissante cité après tout.

-Mais en changeant son nom, il a pu asseoir tranquillement son pouvoir et se mettre à chercher Shin sans risque, termina Bob dont le cerveau marchait à plein régime. Mais on ignore encore pourquoi le sang de Shin l'intéresse autant, ni pourquoi il ne l'a pas cherché avant.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'aller lui poser la question, répondit Théo en entrant dans la pièce, son armure à nouveau en place. Tenez, voilà vos affaires, ajouta-t-il.

Ils s'équipèrent tous rapidement et entreprirent de quitter la forteresse désertée, laissant les deux soldats survivants ligotés au fond d'un placard. Grunlek avait pris soin de ne pas les attacher trop serrés pour qu'ils se libèrent d'eux-mêmes au bout d'un moment. Le nain avait suffisamment tué de personnes ces derniers temps pour ne pas y ajouter ces deux pauvres gosses.

En chemin, ils découvrirent un laboratoire d'alchimie qui ravit Bob. Les deux autres durent le trainer en dehors, non sans que le pyromage n'ai fauché au passage plusieurs potions. Il avait la conviction qu'elles pourraient leur servirent très prochainement.

Ils firent un crochet par les écuries seigneuriales où Théo récupéra Lumière, assommant au passage deux palefreniers qui n'avaient rien demandé. Puis ils s'engagèrent dans les rues, déterminés à quitter la cité plongée dans la nuit.

Malheureusement, l'alarme à leur sujet devait avoir été donnée, car la cloche de la ville s'était mise à sonner et le peu de gardes qui restait se dirigeait vers les portes. Leur unique sortie.

Ils progressaient lentement, se faufilant dans les ruelles, se tapissant dans les ombres à au moindre bruit de pas, et finirent par atteindre les portes de la ville.

Bob se colla à la façade d'une maison et risqua un coup d'œil depuis la ruelle sombre où ils étaient tous les trois cachés. Et ce qu'il aperçu n'était guère brillant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Bob ? Chuchota Théo

-Je ne vois que les portes qui se fermoient et notre situation qui merdoie, chantonna le demi-diable.

-… Je vais le frapper.

-Fais-le, mais en silence, approuva un Grunlek désabusé.

Le Paladin s'exécuta avec joie, arrachant un « Ouille » lâché à voix basse par le demi-diable. Celui-ci ne répliqua pas, conscient de l'avoir mérité, mais le petit sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres montrait que le turbulent pyromage était plutôt content de lui.

Grunlek soupira et jeta un œil à sont tour en direction de la porte et grimaça.

Malgré sa blague, le pyromage avait raison : les portes de la ville étaient résolument fermées et une petite dizaine de gardes armés se tenait devant, les nerfs à vif. Grunlek nota ce dernier point, qu'il était possible d'utiliser à leur avantage. Il se retourna vers ses amis.

-Ils sont nerveux, observa-t-il.

Bob se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Il avait une idée dernière la tête, pensa le nain. Du genre bien farfelue et terriblement imprudente, connaissant le pyromage.

-Nerveux comment ? Demanda Théo qui voulait en savoir plus.

-Nerveux du genre à s'effrayer pour pas grand-chose, répondit Bob, l'air de rien.

Le demi-diable lança un regard appuyé au Paladin, un sourire mauvais commençant à apparaître sur son visage. Grunlek ferma les yeux, tandis que Théo pâlit et recula d'un pas.

-N'essaye même pas, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon.

-Mais si, tu vas voir ! Mon plan est parfait ! Répliqua celui-ci, n'essayant même plus de cacher son regard diabolique.

N'attendant pas la réponse des autres, il recula dans la ruelle et prononça des incantations que ses deux amis connaissaient pour les avoir entendues maintes fois. Puis soudain une flamme jaillit du sol, puis s'effaça, révélant Brasier.

-Allez Théo, grimpe là-dessus, et je t'enflamme !

-Non Bob, je sais déjà comment je veux mourir, et ce n'est certainement pas par incinération.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, crétin, parce que j'ai ceci ! Annonça triomphalement Bob en brandissant une petite bouteille remplie d'un liquide rougeâtre. Elixir de protection contre le feu, mon gars ! Avec ça, tu vas péter le feu, sans mauvais jeu de mots, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? Demanda Grunlek, sceptique.

-Dans le laboratoire d'alchimie de la forteresse. Il était remplit d'élixirs de protection. On dirait bien que ce Venghmar s'attendait à devoir affronter des créatures élémentaires.

-Où des demi-élémentaires, comprit Grunlek, s'attirant un hochement de tête de confirmation de Bob.

-Allez Inquisiteur, bois ça, que je te transforme en torche humaine ! Ces pauvres types penseront que le Diable en personne leur fonce dessus !

Théo chercha Grunlek des yeux en quête de soutient. Ce plan était complètement foireux. Malheureusement ce n'était pas l'avis de l'Ingénieur.

-Je n'ai pas de meilleure proposition, soupira le nain. Et il faut faire vite. Plus nous attendons, plus nos chances de nous en sortir s'amenuisent.

Se sachant vaincu, le Paladin tenta (pour la forme) une énième objection.

-Je préfèrerais avoir Lumière !

-Tu veux que je lui mette le feu à lui aussi ? Demanda Bob avec un enthousiasme – presque – feint.

Abandonnant un combat qu'il savait déjà perdu, Théo attrapa la fiole que lui tendait le mage et la vida d'une traite. Puis il monta sur Brasier, prenant le temps de trouver son assiette, n'étant pas habitué à l'absence de selle.

Puis Bob se mit à réciter un sort de feu et apposa ses mains sur Théo, qui s'enflamma en entier. Plutôt content du résultat, il recula pour admirer le travail.

-Théo ? Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Espèce de pyromane, grommela la torche humaine.

-Merci, vieux, répondit Bob avec un grand sourire ravi.

-Ce n'était pas un compliment, imbécile !

Grunlek s'autorisa à pouffer de rire, malgré leur situation. Il fallait dire qu'on ne voyait pas cela tous les jours. Il semblait bien que chacun d'eux allait finir enflammé par le bouillant pyromancien. Il ne manquait plus que Shin, à présent. Son cœur se serra en pensant à son ami, et sa résolution monta d'un cran supplémentaire.

Soudain, des cris se firent entendre du côté de la porte. Les gardes devaient avoir perçu la lumière vive produite par les flammes qui entouraient Théo.

-On n'a plus le temps, dit Grunlek. Vas-y !

Le Paladin enflammé hocha du chef et lança Brasier au galop hors de la ruelle, droit sur les gardes. Grunlek et Bob le suivirent à bonne distance.

* * *

Sennar attendait devant la porte de la ville, fidèle à son devoir. Il appartenait au corps de garde chargé de garder la l'unique porte de la ville. Une tâche importante, et un poste envié par tous. Sennar prenait son rôle très à cœur. Trop selon certains bleus qui pensaient que l'armée permettait de se la couler douce entre banquets généreux et charmante compagnie. Ceux-là avaient bien vite renoncé.

Sennar n'était pas censé être là. C'était son temps de repos, après des heures d'affilées à surveiller l'entrée de sa ville. Mais il était tout de même présent. Quand on lui avait annoncé la présence en ville de dangereux fugitifs, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Le Seigneur Venghmar était absent, il fallait protéger la cité ! Personne ne passerait ces portes. Personne ne passerait le corps de garde de la Porte de Lendor.

Telles étaient les convictions et la volonté de fer de Sennar.

Cependant, quand un cavalier enflammé qui semblait tout droit sortit de l'Enfer fonça sur lui et ses onze compagnons en hurlant des paroles incompréhensibles – probablement impies ! –, Sennar fit ce que tout humain normalement constitué pouvait faire.

Il courut.

* * *

Grunlek respira avec bonheur l'air frais de la nuit, et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, s'assurant que Bob et Théo l'avaient bien rejoint sous le couvert des arbres du bois.

Leur plan s'était déroulé sans accros, ce qui était presque une première depuis les années où ils voyageaient ensembles. Lorsque Théo, enflammé comme un démon, avait chargé la pauvre phalange de gardes, ceux-ci s'étaient dispersés comme une volée de moineaux. Grunlek et Bob avaient ainsi pu avoir tout le loisir d'ouvrir les portes et de s'enfuir au-dehors. Le Paladin les avait rejoints peu de temps après cela, tandis que les flammes qui l'entouraient s'étaient évanouies, lui redonnant une apparence – à peu près – humaine.

Ils traversèrent la forêt rapidement en silence. Ils n'étaient pas poursuivis. Lendor était vidée de son armée. La garnison n'allait certainement pas prendre le risque de laisser la cité sans défense juste pour traquer trois fugitifs.

Tournant leur regard vers l'horizon, les trois amis se lancèrent résolument à la poursuite de Venghmar et de Shin.

Vers Mirage.

* * *

 _Vouala c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, bande de fieffés gredins._

 _Que ceux qui auront spotté la référence bien voyante au Cid se servent un verre de… je ne sais pas, moi. Ce que vous voulez, vous êtes grands. Vous pouvez prendre aussi un bout de chocolat, juste parce que c'est vous. Allez-y doucement quand même. La drogue c'est mauvais, m'voyez. (Que ceux qui spottent cette autre référence se servent un deuxième verre)._

 _Sennar est un nom qui vient d'une série de bouquins, les Chroniques du Monde Emergé. J'avais juste besoin d'un nom comme ça. Et oui cette scène était totalement gratuite. Que voulez-vous, je déteste les personnages Loyal Bons dans les jeux de rôle depuis qu'un joueur qui jouait Paladin nous a forcé, les autres joueurs et moi, à faire la prière tous les soirs. Je joue assassin, moi, les gens ! Je ne peux rien faire avec un Loyal Bon dans les pattes ! Il m'empêchait même de détrousser les gens dans la rue ! C'est pas humain !_

 _...Ahem_

* * *

 _Le reviewer est festif._

 _Et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à tous !_


End file.
